Castillo de Naipes
by Mihll
Summary: Serena creía que al terminar las batallas su vida se tornaría color de rosa,más aún cuando Darien le propuso matrimonio, sin embargo, cometió un pequeño error que hace que la fantasía se vaya desmoronando como un frágil castillo de naipes.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión.**

**

* * *

**

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en Sailor Moon

por

mihll

* * *

**++ Capítulo 1 ++**

* * *

Serena trataba de dominar su nerviosismo, pero era una batalla perdida. Su padre, quien la cogía de su brazo, con el orgullo de un padre que conduciría a su hija al altar, respiró hondamente antes de guiarla un paso más allá de la puerta donde se encontraban.

Paso a paso, la chica de rubios cabellos miraba fijamente al hombre, que vestido de un elegante traje, sonreía mientras la veía avanzar cada vez más hacia él, sin embargo, ella no era capaz de registrar en su mente esta hermosa sonrisa, tal vez la sonrisa más bella que Darien le dirigía desde que se hicieron novios. Serena estaba demasiado perturbada por lo que supo apenas esa mañana, algo que posiblemente cambiaría la historia de este matrimonio que fue planeado con todo esmero para que resultara perfecto.

Su sueño de convertirse en la esposa de Darien Chiba estaba a punto de ser realidad, pero existía algo muy grande que podría estropearlo todo.

Al borde de las lágrimas, trataba de reunir todo el valor posible para ser sincera con él antes de que el obispo efectuara la ceremonia. Era lo más justo para Darien. Pero no quería perderlo, su corazón se negaba rotundamente a esa posibilidad; ese corazón que de un momento a otro se había convertido en egoísta pidiéndole que callara, diciéndole que un engaño se justificaba bajo el hecho de que era efectuado con el fin de retenerlo a su lado y hacerlo enormemente feliz.

Bajó la mirada, justo cuando su padre otorgó su mano a aquel hombre al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, y oyó, aunque escasamente, un cruce de palabras en susurros donde uno exigía que fuera cuidada como más preciado de la tierra y el otro correspondía afirmando fehacientemente…Comenzó a llorar, silenciosa y amargamente. Se suponía que debía hacerlo de pura felicidad por estar inmersa en un sueño, pero en vez de esto, estaba sumida en una pesadilla de la que parecía imposible despertar.

—Serena—llamó Darien al percatarse que algo andaba mal en ella. La incitaba a posicionarse frente al altar, pero ésta no reaccionaba—Serena, amor…—volvió a llamar cálidamente.

—Yo…—apenas pudo decir en un suave murmullo, levantando la vista para enfrentarse al rostro de su amado a través del velo blanco, casi transparente.

Darien pudo darse cuenta que su prometida estaba llorando, pero en vez de preocuparse, le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, ya que suponía que su chica, una adolescente sensible por naturaleza, lloraba por el simple hecho de estar al borde de dar este gran y transcendental paso que resultaba ser el matrimonio.

—Amor, vamos a estar juntos. Muéstrame esa sonrisa que tanto amo—susurró, presionado su mano con ternura.

—Darien, yo… no puedo—contestó apenas la rubia, sintiéndose sofocada por el tormento en su interior—No puedo—repitió y quiso soltar su mano de la de él, pero se éste se lo impidió.

—Claro que puedes sonreír amor, esto es lo que tanto hemos estado esperando. —por sobre el velo, le tomó el rostro con suavidad—Puedes sonreír, amor, hazlo para que yo me guarde ese hermoso momento en mi memoria.

—No puedo—insistió Serena, esta vez negando con la cabeza—No puedo…—

—Claro que puedes.

—Está bien, no importa si no puedes sonreír—accedió finalmente Darien, y con una sonrisa en los labios, dio un asentimiento al obispo para que comenzara, sin embargo, inmediatamente después de hacerlo, la rubia atrajo su mirada murmurando su nombre.

—Escúchame, esto…—recogió todo el valor que pudo para seguir hablando—…Yo…tengo algo que decirte.

—No ahora amor, vamos a comenzar.

—Ahora—demandó Serena con voz que se asemejaba a la de un grito, que logró sobresaltar al obispo, y a todos los invitados que prontamente comenzaron a mirarse entre sí.

—Entonces…—dijo el Obispo.

—Por favor señor obispo, concédanos un minuto—éste asintió y é se volvió hacia ella. —Dime qué pasa.

El padre de la novia, ardía en nerviosismo y en impaciencia, preguntándose qué podría estar pasando que Serena tuvo que dar ese grito. Se sentía incómodo por las habladurías que a sus espaldas, los invitados rápidamente comenzaban a levantar. Su esposa a su lado, era el muro que se interponía en su deseo de ir al altar para saber qué estaba pasando entre los novios. Ella trataba de calmar su ansiedad, de igual forma como las chicas, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina, ubicadas en su misma fila, le susurraban tener paciencia. Rei sobre todo, quien le decía que este espectáculo de Serena, no era nada de otro mundo.

—Habla de una vez Serena—exigió Darien su novia al haber recibido nada más que silencio de su persona tras otorgarle el tiempo que requería. Gracias a esta situación el nerviosismo y ansiedad comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

—Yo…—emitió bajando nuevamente la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo la tensión de la mano que sostenía la suya, sintiendo también, que ya no tenía salida. Levantó la cabeza, y considerando que era prudente que nadie escuchara, instó a Darien a agacharse para poder hablarle al oído —…Estoy embarazada—confesó con voz quebrada, mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

—"¿Embarazada?" —se dijo Darien en su mente, sin procesar bien la información. Le costó segundos reaccionar, y lo hizo con una ligera sonrisa curvándose en sus labios. — ¿Enserio lo estás? —preguntó, sintiéndose inundado en felicidad.

Serena asintió. Era tanto su desasosiego al ver la cara de felicidad de él, que claramente contrastaba con su amargura, que sentía el piso temblar bajo sus pies. ¡Cuánto le hubiese gustado asentir sabiendo que era de él, y que la noticia era recibida con esta misma felicidad!, sin embargo, la realidad era otra.

Sacando más valor de la nada, aclaró, con voz débil y más quebrada que antes:

—Pero no es tuyo —dijo—el bebé que espero no es tuyo.

Incrédulo, en un principio, y producto de la sorpresa, pensaba que era una broma, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, se decía que en un momento como este, y con una verdad tan grande de por medio, no se podía bromear. Soltó instintivamente la mano de la chica, mientras su vista viraba desde ella al obispo, y desde él, a los invitados que esperaban expectantes el inicio de la ceremonia.

—Lo siento—repetía un y otra vez Serena, con su rostro bañado —Lo siento tanto.

Al sentir Darien, como ella le agarraba la mano una vez más, la miró con desprecio. Ella lo había traicionado, el embarazo que le confesó era la prueba. Se deshizo de su mano con brusquedad, mientras todos, y sin excepción, alzaban aún más la voz, mientras el padre y madre de Serena, llegaban hasta ellos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó el señor Tsukino, visiblemente preocupado.

Serena no desvió la mirada del rostro de Darien, que muy a pesar de su orgullo herido, se dignaba a enfrentarla.

—Perdóname, por favor—suplicó la rubia.

—Esto no tiene perdón, y lo sabes. —respondió Darien, en voz baja, como lo ameritaba la ocasión para que nada de esto llegara a los oídos de los demás.

— ¿Serena? —llamó un padre alterado a su hija, siendo secundado por la mujer que le sostenía de un brazo. — ¿Qué está pasando?

Escasamente la chica oía los llamados de las personas a su lado. Angustia y amargura que sobrepasaba los límites soportables, se reflejaban en sus pupilas azules.

—Perdóname—suplicó una vez más en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

—No puedo—volvió a responder Darien, quien mirando a los padres de ella, les dijo—Lo siento, la boda queda hasta aquí.

Antes los ojos impactados de cada uno de los invitados, Darien corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta, evitando soltar las lágrimas por la enorme decepción que la persona amada le había provocado. Serena en tanto, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, llorando sin consuelo. Su madre la abrazó mientras su padre pedía explicaciones del porqué de todo, sin precisar claramente a quien se las exigía, si al tipo que dejó a su hija allí, o a ésta que por el desconsuelo, no era capaz de hacer nada más que sollozar audiblemente.

Las chicas, muy preocupadas corrieron al encuentro de su princesa, particularmente Reí, que no entendía nada de nada, se lanzó de rodillas al piso y se abrazó a Serena. En tanto, Haruka y Mitchiru, en compañía de Hotaru, veía como los invitados- levantados de sus asientos- decían con un aire melodramático, que era aberrante que un hombre abandonara en el altar a la novia.

—Esto no me lo esperaba—dijo Haruka.

—Pero parece que el príncipe tuvo sus razones—agregó la siempre elegante y educada Mitchiru, que para esta ocasión, vestía un hermoso y recatado vestido de seda negro, que destacaba su hermosa figura de mujer joven.

—Yo creo…—la niña al fin se levantaba de su asiento—…Más bien no creo nada. Siempre todo tiene una razón de ser.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron entre sí, sin entender nada de las palabras de la chica conocedora de muchas cosas del futuro.

//*//

Darien había llegado a las afueras de la iglesia, y se encontraba apoyado en uno de los enormes pilares redondo que realzaban la belleza de la magnificencia de ésta, la iglesia más grande existente en Tokio, edificada en piedra de granito.

— ¿Por qué, Serena?—se preguntaba entre dientes. Estaba molesto, herido, destrozado por ella — ¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo?... ¡¿por qué?!

Mientras una persona, de vestimenta recatada y pasos elegantes se acercaba a él, Serena al fin había levantado la mirada, y se enfrentaba al rostro de su madre.

—Perdón mamá—y mirando a su padre—Perdón papá.

—Hija—susurró él, inclinándose hacia ella. Le acarició el rostro unos momentos, en tanto el suyo se teñía en un rojo de furia—Te juro por mi vida, que el desgraciado que acaba de abandonarte, las pagará—siseó, como una promesa difícil de deshacer.

—No, papá—replicó, al tiempo que se deshacía de todas las manos que trataban de socorrerla en son de apoyo—Darien no tiene la culpa—terminó aclarando, limpiándose a la vez, los ojos con el dorso de su manos.

— ¿Cómo que no la tiene? —protestó Rei apuntando la puerta con su mano—Él acaba de abandonarte, ¡se marchó!

—Eso es cierto—agregó Amy.

—El muy desgraciado te dejó vestida y plantada—aportó Lita.

— ¡Uyyyy¡ En nombre del amor, Mina se encargará de cantarle a sus verdades a ése patán, miserable y falso que te prometió amor y ahora no cumplió—gruñó Mina, con su puño en alto, como señal de amenaza.

—Él debe pagar—dijo el hombre empuñando sus manos. —Nadie le hace esto a mi hija.

—Nadie aquí va a hacer nada contra nadie—Serena alzó la voz—Y a ustedes…—se dirigía a los invitados que llenaban el ambiente con sus comentarios malintencionados— ¡Se callan porque a cualquiera le puede pasar!

—Hija—la señora Tsukino se abrazó a su niña—Tranquila…Esto pasará, te juro que el dolor pasará.

—Nunca mamá—respondió ella, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su madre—Nunca pasará el dolor porque siempre habrá algo que me lo recordará…

* * *

**++ Capítulo 1 ++**

* * *

**Notas personales:**

Espero el comienzo de esta historia les haya agradado, aunque no creo que tanto a aquellos que son fieles a esta serie. Mis disculpas a los que ya comiencen a tener malos sentimientos, pero les ruego hagan caso omiso a ellos. Es una historia más como las hay tantas, y no todo puede ser color de rosa.

Mis agradecimientos a mis Betas, Sary, y Mai Maxell (estimada extensión del mal), quienes me alentaron a subirla.

Esperemos encontrarnos muy pronto. Hasta entonces. mihll


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertencen y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en Sailor Moon

**por **

**mihll**

* * *

**~~ Capítulo 2 ~~  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Presa del dolor y la vergüenza, se encerró en su habitación tras llegar de la iglesia. Había pasado más de una hora desde entonces, una hora en que lloró con intensa amargura, y ahora, una última lágrima moría resbalando dolorosamente por su mejilla.

Hecha un ovillo sobre su cama, pensaba en sus amigas, en lo que ellas dirías cuando se enteraran de la mancha en su inmaculado historial; sabía que la criticarían seriamente, pero al final, por la amistad que habían ido cultivando, dudaba mucho que ellas le dieran la espalda; sabía que cuando las necesitara, ellas estarían allí de forma incondicional.

De pronto, golpes en su puerta rompieron su silencioso ambiente. Era su hermano que insistía en que le abriera, más lo único que éste consiguió con sus llamados, fue interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Abre Serena, quiero hablar contigo! —gritó finalmente el chico, recibiendo a cambio un rotundo silencio. Ella ni siquiera se movió en su posición. —Tonta Serena. Eres tonta, ¿lo sabías? —agregó entonces.

Otra vez nada más que silencio.

— ¡¿Y quieres saber por qué?!...Porque yo te lo advertí; te dije que Darien era muy mayor para ti…Y tenía razón al pensar que jugaría contigo, mira lo que te hizo en el altar…, te dejó, y a mí me dejó con ganas de partirle la cara cuando le vea.

Serena sonrió irónicamente de sus palabras. Él y todos los demás estaban culpando a Darien, cuando él era el único inocente de todo esto…Volvió a llorar, por sentirse acorralada, por no saber cómo decirle al mundo que ella tenía la culpa del abandono en la iglesia, pero tenía que hacerlo, Darien se merecía quedar limpio ante las miradas de quienes lo apuntaban con un dedo.

—Serena, por favor…, ábreme —insistió el pequeño inconsciente.

—Déjame tranquila—respondió al fin, en un grito ahogado por los sollozos. —Vete…, no quiero ver a nadie.

Aunque vacilante, Sammy dio media vuelta. A medio pasillo se encontró su madre, quien con bandeja en manos, se dirigía al cuarto de Serena.

—Dudo que vaya a abrir—señaló con voz derrotada, y pasó a su lado.

La mujer se detuvo frente a la puerta. Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Cariño, abre la puerta, te traigo algo que te hará sentir mejor. —dijo con voz pausada.

En su auto enclaustramiento, Serena una vez más hizo caso omiso de los llamados, y ante esa situación, su madre hizo uso de la copia de llave que llevaba consigo.

—Serena…—emitió la mujer apenas vio a su hija en ese estado tan deprimente. Rápidamente dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de estudios presente en el cuarto, y fue hacia Serena. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó el bollo vestido de color blanco que era su hija, suplicándole en susurros que hiciera un esfuerzo para no dejarse vencer por la pena.

Lejos de la residencia Tsukino, en casa de Rei, las Sailor Scouts se había reunido para estudiar el nuevo panorama que se presentaba. En todo el rato que llevaban allí, la dueña de casa no había hecho otra cosa que criticar la actitud de Darien en el altar, Lita y Mina, apoyaban sus cuestionamientos con comentarios sin mucho fundamento, mientras que Amy, había permanecido en silencio, meditando la situación en que unía todos los antecedentes que pudo captar. Al fin después de su larga ausencia en la conversación, se dignó a decir:

—No han pensado…—habló cautelosamente, mirando a las caras de sus amigas—…, que Serena pudo decirle algo, no sé, lo que sea para que Darien de un momento a otro se haya marchado así, tan enojado…Parecía muy dolido.

— ¡Qué cosas estás diciendo! Nada más escúchate. —cuestionó Rei.

—Yo sólo ato los cabos sueltos—se defendió Amy—Ellos cruzaron palabras, Darien estaba sonriente, feliz…, pero después de su charla, todo cambió.

—En cierto modo—intervino una pensativa Lita—, Amy tiene razón pues Serena dijo que Darien no tenía la culpa---

—Entonces la tiene ella—dijo Mina, sin mucha prudencia en su comentario.

—No, no—dijo Amy, negando a la vez con un movimiento de cabeza—No podemos decir eso. Yo sólo estaba suponiendo, bien puedo estar pensando erradamente---

—Pero de que hay algo turbio con Serena, lo hay—Mina defendió su postura a brazos cruzados.

—Pues yo no lo creo. —Rei miró ceñudamente a la rubia.

— ¿Entonces qué? —debatió ésta.

—Lo justo y preciso es que hablemos con Serena. No podemos suponer nada hasta que ella nos explique qué pasó. Sólo entonces encontraremos al culpable del desastre de boda. —intervino Lita, apaciguando los ánimos de sus dos amigas.

—Es lo que debemos hacer, chicas—apoyó Amy—Hablaremos con Serena, pero sólo hasta que ella pueda y quiera hablar con alguien, porque como ustedes vieron que estaba muy mal cuando la dejamos en su casa.

Algo reticentes, las chicas asintieron.

//*//

La madre que había llegado a ver a su hija, se encontraba abrazando a ésta. Había dejado que ella se calmara por sí sola del nuevo llanto que la agobiaba.

—Mi amor—le decía—, no te puedo pedir que no sufras, tú no lo puedes evitar, pero necesito que intentes reponerte, no te hace bien estar así.

—Es imposible evitar este dolor que siento—murmuró Serena—No se puede siquiera intentar reponerse.

—Tú puedes—separó a su hija, y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos—Esto no es el fin del mundo.

Le dolía ver a su hija así, con los ojos aguados, con una expresión que desearía arrancar de su rostro para reemplazarla con la alegría que siempre demostraba.

—Por favor Serena—insistió, sintiendo que se le partía el corazón.

—No puedo mamá…Perdí a Darien, lo perdí para siempre—respondió la rubia entre sollozos—Sé que nunca me perdonará---

— ¿Perdonar qué? —sentía que no la estaba entendiendo.

Serena se deshizo de las manos de su madre, y una vez más adoptó la postura que había roto cuando Ikuko llegó, con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos que rodeaban sus rodillas recogidas.

—Darien tiene todo el derecho a despreciarme. Me lo merezco—confesó en voz ahogada.

Sin pensar mucho en entrar en la imprudencia, pero considerando que era necesario aclarar ciertas cosas, Ikuko preguntó seriamente:

— ¿Tiene que ver con tu embarazo? —Serena sintió que le habían dado un latigazo que desequilibró aún más su estado emocional; a la pena y vergüenza, se sumó el miedo al qué diría su madre. —Dime Serena, ¿tiene que ver con eso?

—Sí…

Ikuko no supo cómo esa suposición llegó a su mente. Lo más obvio era pensar que su hija estaba embarazada de su novio, sin embargo, hizo caso a un presentimiento…Ya tenía una respuesta que la estaba aterrando; faltaba una confirmación efectiva de que el hijo que ella esperaba era de otro, y no sabía si quería escuchar la verdad.

Mientras Serena reunía el valor para explicar, ella miró la puerta, como queriendo buscar una salida.

—Perdón mamá—dijo finalmente la rubia, alzando su vista para mirar a su madre a la cara—Perdón…Hice las cosas muy mal, yo…traicioné a Darien…Yo…El hijo que espero no---

Ikuko no la dejó terminar. La abrazó con todo su amor de madre, sin pensar siquiera en la magnitud de lo que ella le estaba confesando.

—Ahora sabes por qué es tan doloroso…Ahora sabes por qué dijo que perdí a Darien…, lo perdí para siempre.

//*//

Darien quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Quería arrancarse el corazón del pecho para no sentir lo que estaba sintiendo; quería saber tener entre sus manos el cuello del desgraciado ése que hizo que su felicidad se acabara, asfixiarlo hasta ver que soltaba su último suspiro…Él quería muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas podía alcanzar.

Con la espalda recargada contra la puerta, miraba con odio el interior de su departamento, aquel que había sido re-decorado para ampararlo a él y a su esposa hasta que encontraran un lugar más apto para vivir.

Ambos habían sorteado tantas cosas juntos…Se suponía que había mucho amor en esta relación, que nada podría separarlos, ni siquiera las peores intensiones del mal que quería apoderarse de la tierra. Para él era irónico pensar un detalle que ni siquiera se elevaba a la altura de lo que había vivido, los separara de dicha manera.

Y así, entre tanto odio e impotencia, el recuerdo de su encuentro con Setsuna llegó a su mente. Había ocurrido casi dos horas atrás, cuando se encontraba en la plenitud de sus recriminaciones en contra de Serena; la sintió llegar y detenerse a su lado. Al alzar su vista hacia ella, la vio serena dentro de su seriedad característica.

Desde la batalla final con Sailor galaxia, ella, la más misteriosa de todas las Outers Scouts, había desaparecido para desterrarse a su tiempo correspondiente, y en plena conciencia de que su aparición se producía sólo cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba, había intuido que ese desagradable y penoso hito en el curso de la historia daba mérito a su repentina e inesperada presencia, por pensar en el simple hecho de que su necesaria separación con Serena, bien podría alterar todo lo que ya se conocía del futuro.

—Es preciso que intente pasar por alto toda esta situación—le dijo Setsuna en ese entonces—Su deber es estar al lado de nuestra princesa, sea como fuere la situación.

Para ese momento, ni siquiera había terminado de asimilar la revelación de Serena; ni siquiera sentía las fuerzas en su cuerpo para poder mantenerse en pie y con tanto odio y dolor que formaban un huracán de tormento en su interior, ¿ella le estaba hablando de un deber que ya no deseaba tomar?... Había bajado la cabeza sonriendo con ironía, con rabia…

—Tan sólo puedo imaginar lo que está sintiendo—Setsuna había continuado hablando con mucha frialdad—Pero no puedo huir de la responsabilidad que le toca en esta historia.

— ¿Responsabilidad que cumplir? —había respondido entre dientes, mirándola con una llama de incomprensión y furor reflejado en sus ojos—No...Te equivocas. No hay nada más que yo tenga que hacer con ella.

—Si la tiene.

— ¡No! — Había exclamado, demostrando aún más la rabia en su expresión—Se suponía que nacería una hija de esta unión pero ella… ¡Qué hizo ella!, ¡ella espera un hijo de otro¡

—Ella sólo está cumpliendo fielmente con el destino.

— ¡¿Qué destino?! No hay destino en esto…—se había limpiado una lágrima rebelde con el dorso de su mano—Lo siento…

Tras esa respuesta que evidenciaba su seguridad, la vio ir directo hacia él, para susurrarle cosas al oído, de modo que ninguno de los que se había apostado en la entrada de la iglesia, escuchara su cruce de palabras. Ella le dijo entonces:

—Tengo que decirle que el futuro de la humanidad depende que usted esté al lado de nuestra princesa, si no es así, todo el mundo sufrirá las consecuencias de lo que vaya a pasar. Todos morirán y nadie podrá ser salvado porque no habrá nadie quien los proteja.

Había abierto mucho los ojos, sin comprender del todo a lo que ella hacía referencia.

—Así es…—había proseguido Setsuna distanciándose un poco—Nuestra princesa protege la tierra con su cristal de plata; ella necesita saber que puede estar a su lado, en caso contrario, se dejará morir. Lo he visto. Vi su muerte en un futuro paralelo, vi como tras ello, el mundo se sumía en las penumbras sin la purificación necesaria…Su misión como guardián de la tierra es eso: proteger a la humanidad. Pero ello implica proteger a la persona más importante en este mundo, a Serena Tsukino. Le pregunto, príncipe Endimion—haciendo una reverencia, había proseguido—, ¿está usted dispuesto, a dejar al mundo a su suerte?

—No los dejo a su suerte, ellos podrán contar siempre conmigo, pero no será al lado de ella. No puedo. —hubo respondido.

—Pues esa es la única forma. Si no es capaz de perdonarla, si no es capaz de volver a su lado, todo acabará en muy poco tiempo.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Darien despegó su espalda de la puerta y caminó lentamente hasta quedar en pie frente a una ventana. Alzó su mano y corrió las cortinas. Negros nubarrones se oponían al paso de la luz del sol. ¡Si hasta el cielo se había confabulado para hacer ese día más sombrío de lo que ya estaba!

— ¿Mi deber? —se cuestionó en voz muy baja, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza—Imposible…Lo que ella me dijo es inaudito. No me pueden poner entre la espada y la pared.

Así, permaneció en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que las gotas de lluvias golpeando contra el vidrio atrajeron su atención. Abrió los ojos.

—Esto parece un mal sueño…Me pregunto, qué hice mal...

Nada mal había hecho, y eso Serena bien lo sabía. Serena, la chica que se había decidido hablar abiertamente con su madre, superando toda emoción que antes parecía dominarle totalmente, que no le permitía hablar con claridad. Ya le había dicho a Ikuko que el hijo que esperaba era producto de un instante de debilidad, en que se dejó cegar por un conquistador que intentaba consolar su dolor producto de la ausencia de Darien. Le había dicho también, que Darien se había marchado de la iglesia tras saber que gestaba en su vientre el hijo de otra persona.

—Tengo mucho miedo mamá, mucho miedo de lo que dirá papá cuando sepa que estoy embarazada…

Ikuko, estaba más seria de lo que nunca antes se le había visto. De brazos cruzados, preocupada por la eventual reacción de su esposo cuando supiera la verdad tras el abandono que su hija recibió en el altar.

—Tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos—señaló con mucha frialdad, de tal forma que Serena bajó la mirada, visiblemente frustrada. —Siento decirte esto, pero es la realidad.

—Lo sé—emitió en un hilo de voz.

—Pero pase lo que pase, jamás estarás sola, Siempre podrás contar conmigo—Serena la regresó a ver, y pudo ver comprensión en su rostro. Tomando una mano entre las suyas, Ikuko agregó: —Eres mi niña Serena, soy tu madre y estoy aquí para ti. No te voy a negar que me siento un poco decepcionada, pero es sólo un poco. El amor que siento por ti es más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

—Gracias, mamá—susurró Serena.

—Ahora bien—dijo, mirando la bandeja con comida—Sé que no tienes ganas de comer, pero imagino que mi nieto necesita comida. —Colocando la bandeja a su alcance, insistió: —Come Serena, ya que no lo has hecho en todo el día.

—Aunque quisiera no tengo las fuerzas para siquiera tragar. —la miró suplicante.

—Hazlo por tu bebé. No acepto un no por respuesta.

La rubia, no pudo negarse. De mala gana comenzó a picar su comida, pensando que ésta le sabría nada cuando la llevara a su boca, o en el peor de los casos, como venía sucediendo desde hace unos días atrás, le provocarían nauseas.

De repente, la asaltó una duda. Había un detalle que pasó totalmente por alto. Miró a su madre a la cara, y preguntó:

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque vi las señales en ti en estos días. Como madre no me fueron indiferentes; además, hoy en la mañana antes de irme a la iglesia, vine a ver cómo estabas. ¿Recuerdas que entré al baño buscando un prendedor que dijiste tenías perdido? —Serena asintió—Vi el test que estaba tirado en un rincón, lo recogí y supe que estabas en estado. En ese momento pensé que el hijo que esperabas era de Darien…

Serena suspiró profunda y dolorosamente, viendo su comida.

—Sólo hoy pude saberlo…Nunca pensé que por una vez pasaría esto. —sonrió amargamente—No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza…No sé cómo pude olvidarme de todo el amor que tenía por Darien en ese momento…

—Te dejaste llevar, tú misma lo dijiste—le acarició la cabellera con cariño—Si hay una cosa que te prometo, es que estaré a tu lado cuando tengas que enfrentarte a tu padre, porque tienes que decirle lo antes posible lo que está sucediendo. Todo será peor si dejas que el tiempo pase.

—Yo…

Iba a decirle que necesitaba tiempo, días para recoger valor, pero se vio interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta, y el posterior llamado de Sammy.

—Serena…Unas personas han venido a verte.

Inmediatamente, Ikuko se levantó y fue a la puerta, abriendo sólo lo suficiente para asomar la vista y decirle a su hijo que despidiera a quienes había llegado, más sus intensiones quedaron en eso: intensiones, puesto que tras su hijo vio a una joven muy elegante, y a su acompañante, a quienes recordaba haberlos visto en la iglesia.

—Señora Tsukino— Haruka se adelantó a hablar—Necesitamos hablar con su hija.

—Lo siento, pero ella no está en condiciones de hablar con nadie.

—Por favor señora—intervino Mitchiru—Ella debe recibirnos. Dígale que estamos aquí y que nos debe el derecho.

—Lo siento---

—Déjalas pasar, mamá

La voz de Serena se escuchó a espaldas de Ikuko. Ella había dejado la bandeja a un lado, mientras se predisponía a atender a las muchachas.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó, regresando a ver a su hija, quien asintió.

Cediendo el paso a las visitantes, Ikuko después cogió de un brazo a su hijo y se lo llevó con ella para que no se atreviera a escuchar tras la puerta. Su marcha se efectuó con algo de preocupación.

En postura arrogante, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y mientras sentía cerrarse la puerta a sus espaldas con suavidad, Haruka dijo:

—Dinos, cabeza de bombón, ¿Por qué tu novio salió corriendo de la iglesia?

Serena tragó saliva. A quienes tenía en frente, no eran simples personas, eran dos que siempre estaban tras su paso, midiendo su derecho de ser respetada como su princesa…

* * *

**~~ Fin Capítulo 2** ~~

* * *

**Notas personales:**

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a **darthmocy **por su ayuda con este capítulo, y a todos aquellos que me dejaron comentario.

Hasta pronto. mihll.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aclaración: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y sólo los uso a modo de diversión.**

* * *

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en Sailor Moon

por

**mihll**

**~~ Capítulo 3 ~~**

* * *

— Estamos esperando una respuesta—insistió Haruka.

Serena no sabía qué responder. Bajando la mirada, guardó silencio, pasando más saliva con extremada dificultad.

—Nosotras pensamos que le diste razón a tu novio, ¿nos equivocamos? —preguntó Mitchiru. Serena no tuvo más alternativa que asentir. —Me lo esperaba—terminó diciendo.

—Vaya sorpresa, cabeza de bombón—dijo en tanto Haruka—…Y me pregunto cuál es esa razón. Quisiera saberlo.

—Sé que todo el mundo espera una razón—alzó su vista hacia ellas—Pero ahora no puedo dárselas, aún no estoy preparada para hablar de eso…Cuando el momento llegue, no duden en que les contaré toda la verdad.

— ¿Es una promesa? —consultó Haruka.

—Así es.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Mitchiru dando media vuelta—Sabremos esperar hasta que dicho instante llegue.

Mientras Mitchiru alcanzaba la puerta, Haruka se quedó contemplando la expresión de Serena; ella tenía que reconocer que sentía un poco de pena por su lamentable aspecto, sin embargo, no estaba en ella, ni era su estilo ser una persona que consolaba a otra que no fuera su compañera que le adelantaba el paso.

—Cuídate cabeza de bombón, y recuerda, llorar tanto hace daño. —Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó alzando su mano a modo de despedida.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró ante sus ojos, Serena respiró con algo de alivio. Por suerte ellas no habían intentado sonsacarle la verdad.

—"Todo es mejor así…, por ahora"—pensó.

//*//

Darien no era consciente del paso del tiempo; no sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas desde que llegó frente a la ventana. Seguía con la vista fija en el exterior pero sin que su mente registrara el panorama exterior, que se visualizaba más negro con la caída de la noche.

Todo ese tiempo había estado meditando, mientras seguía experimentaba la sensación de que la vida se estaba burlando de él. Ya había llegado a una conclusión respecto a sus pensamientos: intentaría salvar el destino de la tierra, aun a costa del sacrificio de hacerse más trizas el corazón estando al lado de Serena. A pesar de la destrucción que estaba avasallándole, quedaba intacto el orgullo de saberse el guardián de su querido planeta, de la gente que lo habitaba, y sólo por ellos, no porque se lo exigieran, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por salvaguardar el derecho a la vida de aquellos que se lo merecían.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa, tomaría un tiempo distanciado de todo y de todos. No sabía con certeza cuántos días o semanas se prolongaría su ausencia, sólo sabía que lo necesitaba para resignarse a la desastrosa situación que le tocaría enfrentar.

Alejándose de la ventana, se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa Tomoe, lugar señalado por Setsuna como su estancia en este tiempo. Le dijo sobre su decisión y sobre sus pasos a seguir, con un tono que no permitía protesta alguna. Luego simplemente colgó, sabiendo que ella se encargaría del resto.

//*//

A diferencia de la tarde anterior, el sol volvió a brillar con toda intensidad ese día domingo. A las once de la mañana, Serena despertaba producto de los rayos de sol que dieron directamente en su cara cuando su madre corrió las cortinas. Había dormido poco y nada, pero había dormido después de todo cuando el agotamiento logró superar a la angustia que le quitaba el sueño.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz adormilada.

—No importa la hora—señaló su madre yendo hacia ella. Se sentó en la cama y le preguntó: — ¿Crees poder estar lista para enfrentarte a tu padre? Creo que ahora es el tiempo; es muy necesario que le cuentes la verdad antes de que mis esfuerzos por retenerlo sean en vano. Ya no sé qué decirle para evitar que vaya a la casa de ése muchacho con la clara intensión de partirle la cara.

Serena despertó del todo con esta información. Se sentó, respiró hondo, y dijo:

—Si es así, entonces estoy lista. No quiero que le haga daño a Darien.

—Bien—Ikuko dijo poniéndose en pie—Ve a darte un baño. Te traeré el desayuno mientras tanto.

Ikuko salió de la habitación pensando en cómo prepararía a su esposo para la noticia. Alcanzaba las escaleras cuando sintió el llamado a la puerta. Bajó de prisa los escalones, fue a la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con una mujer que nunca antes había visto.

—Buenos días, señora Tsukino—Saludó cordialmente Setsuna.

—Buenos días—correspondió algo extrañada — ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Hemos venido a hablar con su hija.

— ¿Hemos? —repitió dudosa al tener a una sola persona en frente, sin embargo, viendo tras ella a la niña que esperaba en la entrada, comprendió su palabras en plural.

—Discúlpennos por molestarla en este día—Hotaru dijo acercándose —Podemos entender que usted considere que su hija no está en condiciones de recibirnos, pero hemos de decirle, que a lo que venimos es de vital importancia, y estamos seguras que con ello le alegraremos un poco la mañana.

Ikuko se sorprendió bastante por la seguridad en que se expresaba aquella niña que finalmente se detuvo al lado de aquella extraña. Ella le infundía una sensación de tranquilidad que necesitaba justamente ahora. Rápida e impensadamente accedió:

—Por favor pasen—dijo, cediéndole el paso—Mi hija en este momento se está vistiendo. Si gustan, pueden esperar en la sala.

—Si a usted no le incomoda, preferiríamos charlar con ella en privado—dijo Setsuna.

Ikuko accedió a la petición, y cerró la puerta, luego se adelantó a ellas conduciéndole a la sala.

—Pónganse cómodas. Iré a ver que mi hija esté lista… ¿A quién debo anunciar?

— ¡Oh, perdón¡ —Se disculpó Hotaru—Soy Hotaru Tomoe.

—Soy Setsuna Meio—correspondió la Sailor del tiempo.

Satisfecha con su presentación, Ikuko quiso ir de regreso con su hija, más su esposo se interpuso a su paso al pie de la escalera.

— ¿Quiénes son las que acaban de llegar? —preguntó inquieto.

—Amigas de nuestra hija.

—Son personas extrañas, jamás las había visto—replicó el hombre seriamente.

Ella se limitó a posar sus manos en sus hombros, una a lado. Mirándole, trató de infundirle confianza en las recién llegadas.

—Las recuerdo de cuando le ayudé a Serena con las invitaciones. La familia Tomoe estaba dentro de la lista…Son de confianza, te lo aseguro por el simple hecho de que son amigas de tu hija, y ella no tiene malas amistades.

—Si las tiene. Mira nada más como se fue a equivocar con ése…ése…—ni siquiera era capaz de seguir despotricando contra Darien, porque le hervía la sangre al recordarlo.

—Tranquilízate —demandó Ikuko a su esposo—Todo está bien.

Suavemente lo apartó de su camino, y antes de llegar al quinto escalón le recomendó esperar en la cocina.

//*//

Serena estaba en pleno baño de ducha tibia, cuando sintió la llegada de su madre.

—Las señoritas Meio y Tomoe acaban de llegar, y han pedido que las recibas. —informó Ikuko en tanto, buscaba toallas para dárselas a su hija a su salida del cubículo.

— ¿Dijeron la razón? —Serena preguntó algo sobresaltada. Recibió un "no" por respuesta. —"¿Acaso vienen por la misma razón que Haruka y Mitchiru?" —se preguntó, aún más inquieta que antes.

—Si no quieres atenderlas, les daré una buena explicación.

Oyó a su madre, e inmediatamente cortó el paso del agua, luego salió del cubículo en plena desnudez, y recibió la primera toalla que le extendían. Se envolvió los cabellos con ella, y con la segunda que le fue cedida, envolvió su cuerpo.

—Las atenderé ahora mismo, aquí en mi habitación. —dijo a Ikuko.

—Entonces les diré que suban.

Podía entender la preocupación de las Sailor, más no podía entender por qué no eran capaces de dejarlas respirar tranquila. Lo único que le faltaba era que apareciera Rini y le preguntara la razón del por qué del abandono de Darien…

Al pensar en la pequeña pelirrosa, se angustió al punto de sentirse sofocada. Apoyándose en la paredes llegó a la puerta, y desde allí, fue un calvario llegar hasta la cama sintiendo como las piernas se volvían de gelatina.

Rini.

Al cambiar la historia había acabado con su existencia. ¡Cómo no lo había pensado¡ ¡Cómo pudo ser tan inconsciente al momento de actuar, que no pensó que al estar con otro hombre que no fuera Darien, borraría de la historia a una persona a la que amaba.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, comenzando a llorar por primera vez en lo que iba corrido del día.

Aún lloraba amargamente sintió pisadas en el pasillo, y dio la espalda a la puerta, fingiendo estar concentrada en secarse el cabello con la toalla. Mero acto para ocultar su rostro de la vista de su madre.

—Serena---

—Sí mamá, enseguida estoy lista.

Aunque convencida por la facha en que su hija estaba recibiendo a sus visitantes, Ikuko se marchó tras ceder el paso a Setsuna y a Hotaru, quien fuera inmediatamente al lado de su princesa, y posando su mano en su hombro desnudo, le dijo:

—Es tiempo de que deje de llorar—Serena se volvió hacia ella—Tiene que ser fuerte princesa, todo ese sufrimiento terminará pronto.

— ¿Cuándo? —musitó inconsolable, mirando a una y otra a la cara. Ella no visualizaba un fin para todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Cuando menos se lo espere—emitió serenamente la mujer que se mantuvo a una distancia prudente; sería, inmutable, fría…

—Vienen a decirme eso… ¿A mentirme?

—No—contestó Hotaru—Vinimos porque es necesario.

—Vinimos para detener todos los eventos que se relacionan con usted, princesa Serena—secundó Setsuna.

— ¿De qué eventos hablan? —Negó con la cabeza, no las estaba entendiendo—No le encuentro sentido a lo que me están diciendo. Nada terminará…—llevó su mano contra su pecho, y señaló: —Me duele aquí, como ustedes no imaginan. Duele mucho pensar que jamás veré…a Rini.

Bajando la mirada, Serena rompió en llanto una vez más. No obstante, Hotaru elevó su rostro sosteniéndolo por el mentón. La miró directo a los ojos.

—No piense princesa, sólo crea en nuestras palabras.

¿Creer?

Le era tan difícil creer algo que era fácil y simple de decir, pero aún así, en contra todos los pronósticos de la imposibilidad, cerró sus ojos queriendo creer.

—Créalo princesa, yo jamás miento. —susurró la pequeña y enigmática Sailor del silencio, susurro que llegó a sus oídos como una suave melodía que incitaba a dejar aflorar la esperanza que ella siempre tenía incluso ante las peores situaciones.

Sin llorar, lo intentó. Dio lo mejor de sí y pudo creer un poco al pensar que efectivamente ésa niña no mentía.

Al final de un largo rato, abrió nuevamente los ojos, cuando dejó de sentir su cálida mano. Hotaru y Setsuna, se encontraban una al lado de la otra, mirándola con una paciencia indescriptible.

—Lo sabemos todo princesa—dijo Setsuna—, pero no hemos venido aquí a juzgarla.

— ¿Lo saben todo? —repitió Serena, un poco sorprendida. Las personas frente a ella, asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Mi misión como Sailor es ser la guardiana del tiempo. Sé muchas cosas de lo que para mí representa el pasado---

—No lo he olvidado.

—Debe saber, princesa—prosiguió Setsuna—, que ha llegado el tiempo en que usted debe hacer cosas que se contradicen a sus ideales. Tiene que guardar su secreto a toda costa.

—Eso es mentir—cuestionó.

—Es lo que tiene que hacer para mantener la confianza de las demás Sailor en usted, de otro modo, créanos cuando le decimos que el juicio que ellas emitan, no será un bien para nadie—explicó Hotaru.

—Así es, princesa—confirmó Setsuna— Usted ya no tiene salida a partir de ahora. Omita el detalle de la venida de su sucesora, y la paternidad de ésta, y conservará el futuro que escasamente pudo conocer.

— ¿Pero cómo? Eso es imposible…No va conmigo. No me gusta mentir a nadie. —replicó Serena, molesta y dolida por lo que le acaban de decir.

—Ese es nuestro consejo de la mejor salida que tiene para el bien de la humanidad, pero está en usted, limitar la suerte de quienes debe proteger a futuro como la Neo Reina.

— ¡A base de una gran omisión! ¿A base de una falta de verdad que no da mérito a que yo me convierta en reina? —se puso en pie encarándolas—¿Qué clase de Reina sería si no hablo con la verdad a mis amigas, o a la gente?...Yo no puedo hacer lo que ustedes dicen, ni siquiera puedo con este error que cargo.

—Si le dijéramos que no es un error; si le dijéramos que así siempre fue la historia que visualizamos en el futuro—y señalando su vientre, Hotaru agregó: —Si le dijéramos que ese camino es el que le hará volver a Rini, ¿lo toma?

—Pero qué estás diciendo…—dijo incrédula.

—Que el futuro sólo se alterará si usted sale por esa puerta y le dice a su padre que el hijo que espera no es del príncipe de la tierra, porque así desencadenará una oleada de sucesos que inevitablemente nos llevará a la destrucción de todo lo que conoceremos en el futuro.

—Con no decir la verdad a las demás, no será distinta a la reina que nosotras conoceremos. —apoyó Hotaru.

—No las entiendo—se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, negando —No puedo entender lo que me dicen. Todo es demasiado confuso…

—No trate de entender nada, sólo haga lo que le dijimos.

Dicho eso, Setsuna se viró hacia la puerta.

—Usted y el príncipe tienen un gran papel que jugar en esta historia; un papel doloroso en el que si no toman las caminos correctos, todo terminará en las sombras. —dijo Hotaru.

—Neherenia si cumplió su objetivo—Regresó la vista a la rubia—, o más bien dicho, Galaxia lo hizo. Cambiaron el orden de las cosas, y para mantener la línea que conllevará a la normalidad, tanto usted como Darien están obligados a hacer lo imposible, porque es el deber de ambos—avanzando hacia la puerta, dijo: —Debiera saber que la vida no es fácil, y espere que la suya en particular la sea. Un gran poder, implica una gran responsabilidad que muchas veces atrae el sufrimiento.

—Decida pronto princesa, pero sepa que nosotras las apoyaremos.

Con una leve reverencia, Hotaru siguió a Setsuna.

Serena se dejó desplomar en su sitio, tratando con gran esfuerzo de asimilar todo.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Setsuna preguntó a Hotaru.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Lo justo y necesario—respondió—Sólo esperemos que para ese entonces, el corazón de ella comience a sanar ante la compañía de Darien.

—Sólo si él cumple su palabra.

—La cumplirá—dijo mirando seria a la mayor—Nuestro príncipe no es de aquellos que falte a su palabra.

//*//

Después de un breve rato, Serena alzó la vista, preguntándose muchas cosas, en la que destacaba el cómo poder mentir sin ser descubierta.

Repentinamente, sintió una ola de frío que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Se giró hacia ése lugar y vio como dos gatos saltaban y aterrizaban con suavidad y elegancia en el piso.

— ¡Luna! ¡Artemis! —exclamó.

No los había visto desde la batalla con Galaxia. Ellos le habían dicho que tenía que desaparecer un tiempo pero que regresarían pronto.

— ¿Dónde habían estado? —preguntó, y mirando fijamente a la gata, le reclamó: — ¿Por qué Luna?, ¿por qué no estabas a mi lado cuando más te necesité?

—Será porque es sólo ahora cuando realmente me necesitas. —respondió la gata, avanzando hacia ella hasta detenerse y sentarse. —Necesitamos borrar la memoria de tu madre.

—No.

—Sí. Ella debe saber qué esperas un hijo, pero no debe saber que no es de Darien.

— ¿Cómo hago eso?

—No lo harás tú, lo haré yo—virando su vista hacia la puerta, dijo—Ya viene.

— ¿Es tan necesario? —preguntó la chica levantándose.

—Sí—respondió Atermis. Serena asintió resignada.

Cuando su madre apareció, y ella vio lo que le hacían, Serena supo que esto era el principio de muchas cosas que quedaban por venir…

* * *

**~~ Fin Capítulo 3 ~~**

* * *

**Notas personales:**

Primero que nada, este capítulo ha sido subido sin el respectivo beteo. Mis disculpas si encuentran errores. Será editado mañana.

Mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia, con agradecimientos especiales a todas aquellas que han dejado sus comentarios al respecto.

Quizás me tarde un poco en tener el capi 4, sin embargo, no creo que sea tanto tiempo. Pondré todo el esfuerzo en que esté lo más pronto posible.

Hasta pronto. mihll.

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aclaración: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión.**

* * *

Hola.

Lamento mucho la tardanza debida a un problema de salud; además debo pedir disculpas por los review que no pude contestar y que tengo muy en cuenta.

Lo que entrego hoy, es bastante corto, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en** "Sailor Moon"**

por

**mihll**

* * *

**++ Capítulo 4 ++**

* * *

Darien llegó a una posada en Osaka cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer.

El viaje desde Tokio había puesto a prueba su capacidad de soportar un vuelo con la cabeza enturbiada por los pensamientos que le impedían relajarse. Le dolía terriblemente la espalda, pero no podía atribuir a ese incómodo asiento de avión como la razón de su molestia; no, habían sido esas dos noches en que no había podido descansar y se lo había pasado en pie, frente a la ventana, con la mente confusa.

Cuando se asomó al balcón de su habitación que amablemente la dueña de la residencia le recomendó como la mejor que tenía, se encontró con la visión de un cielo nocturno muy oscuro que se sumía sobre esa isla, y ese espectáculo, despertó nuevamente la sensación de opresión en su pecho. Le dolía el corazón. Y dentro de ese dolor, nacía la añoranza de aliviarlo un poco, a como diera lugar.

Regresando la vista hacia el interior, se fijó en el teléfono móvil que dejó sobre la cama. Se mordió el labio y por un corto periodo de tiempo, se debatió consigo mismo, oponiéndose a ese fiero deseo de oír la voz de Serena, más no fue suficiente el esfuerzo porque en un momento dado, y llevado por el impulso que le llamaba, tomó el aparato en manos y marcó el número de la casa de la rubia, no obstante, cuando alguien contestó tras dos timbrazos, no fue capaz de esbozar palabra alguna y cortó.

—No Darien, no puedes hacerlo—se reprendió en voz alta, y lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, lo estaba recogiendo y marcando una vez más.

La vez anterior había sido la voz de un niño la que contestó, esperaba que fuera el mismo y esperaba también que el lo contacta con Serena.

Lo que Darien no esperaba es que fuera la mismísima rubia la que le hablara esta vez. Por unos segundos se sintió aturdido de oír su tono de voz algo adormilada, más hizo lo posible por recobrar la compostura, y sacando una voz fría, y ronca, dijo:

—Solamente quiero hacerte una pregunta.

— ¿Darien, eres tú?

En esa pregunta notó incredulidad.

—Sí.

—Darien…

La voz de la chica esta vez se oyó quebrada, pero él no iba a tener consideración en decir más de lo que se proponía. Secamente, preguntó:

— ¿Me amas?

—Darien…—musitó esta vez Serena, en un tono de voz opacado por un nuevo llanto que comenzaba a emerger.

—Sólo responde a mi pregunta, ¿Me amas?

—Sí, Darien...Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma…Perdón---

Darien cortó.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber para dominar un poco su tormento interior, que no acababa allí.

//*//

Serena se había quedado terminando la última palabra al viento, y cayó de rodillas al piso cuando escuchó en sonido del corte brusco de la comunicación. Cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, continuó con ese sollozo que nació al oír su voz. Así la encontró Ikuko momentos después, y ella le ayudó a ponerse de pie para conducirla a su cuarto.

Ikuko ya no soportaba más verla así, tan mal, tan destrozada…Era demasiado para una madre ver sufrir a su hija por amor, pero nada podía hacer más que demostrarle que estaba allí para ella, consolándola con palabras cálidas que bien sabía, tampoco harían el efecto deseado.

Sólo el tiempo haría que su hija volviera a sonreír, sólo esperaba que ése día llegara pronto.

//*//

Tan pronto como cerró los ojos, durmiéndose, comenzó a oír su nombre por una voz reconocida, quebrada, débil; era un llamado de socorro proveniente de la profundidad de sus sueños.

Hotaru no era consiente, pero había comenzado a sudar. Su rostro empapado se contraía por la angustia de una pesadilla, que extrañamente la estaba consumiendo.

Setsuna, quién bebía un café con el profesor Tomoe, sintió una fuerte sensación de que algo estaba mal. Se levantó de su asiento, y con una expresión de preocupación, caminó en silencio hasta el cuarto de la niña. La puerta cerrada con llave se interpuso a su paso. Se giró hacia el hombre que la había seguido por instinto.

— ¿Tiene copia de la llave de esta puerta?

—Sí.

En una rápida carrera, instada por la preocupación que surgía en él, pronto trajo consigo la llave, y abrió la puerta.

—Por favor, quédese aquí—se adelantó a hablar Setsuna, deteniendo los pasos de quien tenía intensiones de entrar sin premeditación.

—Pero…—Aunque no quería cedió ante la seria mirada de demanda de la mujer frente a él. —Está bien.

Una vez adentro, Setsuna cerró la puerta tras de sí, acercándose a la cama donde Hotaru se removía inquieta. Le palpó la frente sintiéndola fría; le tomó el pulso, advirtiendo que estaba débil; se inclinó, y finalmente le susurró al oído.

Hotaru, en la profundidad de su sueño, oyó su nombre en la voz de Setsuna, la sentía nítida, cercana, pero no quería ir hasta ella, quería ir hasta donde se encontraba la otra persona.

—Hotaru, regresa—insistía Setsuna.

—No—se dijo determinada, y fue entonces cuando su rostro tomó una preocupante paz. Para Setsuna, ella había entrado en un estado de coma profundo.

//*//

En el templo, Rei terminaba de ordenar todo antes de irse a dormir. Hacía rato que su abuelo se había ido a la cama, y dos de sus amigas ya se habían machado, mientras que una tercera, la exasperaba con la caminata en círculos que daba en el exterior.

Rei no terminaba de entender a Mina, quien antes le dijera, que sin importar que lo que pasara, pensaría toda la noche hasta encontrar una explicación de por qué de las cosas. Encontraba absurdo hacer eso en vez de irse a su casa a dormir para levantarse fresca por la mañana.

Estos dos días ciertamente habían sido insoportables. Todas tenían ganas de ir a consolar la a rubia, brindarle su cariño, decirles que como sus amigas le prestaban sus hombros para apoyarse en estos momentos tan difíciles. Pero no podían ir contra la voluntad de Serena quien les demandara espacio a fuerza de ruegos. Habían accedido de mala gana, hecho del que ahora se arrepentían porque debieron ser tercas y estar con ella, pues eso hacían las buenas amigas. Pero mañana irían verla, lo habían acordado esta misma noche estando determinadas a no dejarla sola hasta conseguir una sonrisa suya. Irían juntas, y sólo por eso, Rei se dijo que no permitiría que su tonta amiga se quedara dormida.

—Oye Mina—le habló desde la distancia, pero la rubia pareció escucharla— ¡Mina!

Con ese grito de llamado, la rubia reaccionó con un sobresalto.

—Mejor entra, vamos a dormir.

—Ya te dije Rei, no lo haré.

—Si que eres terca.

La voz provino de entre las sombras y pertenecía a Haruka, no obstante, Mina no la reconoció.

— ¿Quién anda allí? —preguntó asustada, al tiempo que una alertada Rei se acercaba a su posición.

Primero oyeron una suave risa femenina, luego, vieron dos figuras mostrándose a la luz. Mina respiró aliviada al saber que eran ellas.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí a estas horas? —preguntó Rei.

—Sólo vinimos a ver si todo estaba bien, y tal vez, averiguar la razón del por qué dejaron sola a nuestra princesa—respondió Mitchiru

—Serena nos pidió que no la molestáramos. Dijo que quería estar sola. —explicó Mina.

—Pero ya no le daremos más tiempo—secundó Rei—, mañana iremos a verla.

Haruka y Mitchiru se miraron entre sí, antes de que ésta última hablara.

—Son unas tontas, ¿lo saben? —ambas adolescentes frente a ella fruncieron el ceño molesta porque les dijera lo que ya sabían.

—Sí, lo son—apoyó Mitchiru—No importa lo que pase, lo que ella le pida, siempre en un momento de debilidad como el que está pasando no debe estar sola. Comprendan de una vez lo frágil que puede llegar a ser el corazón de esa niña… ¿Qué pasaría si apareciera un nuevo enemigo inesperado y la encontrara así? No Sería rival para nadie, acabarían con ella sin problemas.

— ¿Nos estás diciendo qué---intentó decir una turbada mina.

—Estamos suponiendo—aclaró Haruka—, porque es mejor estar prevenidas.

—Pues si es así—dijo Reí con determinación—, iré ahora mismo a su casa.

—No te preocupes, nosotras lo haremos, como ha ocurrido en estos casi dos días—señaló Mitchiru.

—Se están tomando demasiadas responsabilidades. —cuestionó Mina.

— ¿Eso crees? —emitió Haruka en un tono algo burlón, mientras iniciaba la marcha, seguida de cerca por su compañera. Sólo una vez que se perdieron en las sombras, la voz volvió a escucharse—Que tengan lindos sueños, preciosas. Adiós.

— A veces ellas dos me caen muy mal—dijo Mina a brazos cruzados, y con expresión molesta.

—Pero tienen razón—desvió la vista la dirección donde se perdieron las chicas y la posó en su amiga—Tengo un mal presentimiento…Y ellas parecen saber algo.

—No lo creo.

Rei agitó enérgicamente su cabeza en un intento de liberarse de los malos pensamientos.

—Odio cuando esto pasa—siseó—No quisiera tener la razón esta vez.

— ¿Razón en qué?

— ¡Ay Mina! —emitió comenzando a alejarse—Siempre te distraes con facilidad.

— ¿Yo?

—Mejor ven a las buenas, porque a las malas te llevaré a una cama jalada del cabello.

— ¡Eso nunca!—replicó tomándose sus mechones, que se quedó viendo un rato a la luz mientras Rei se perdía de vista—No dejaré que nadie te maltrate. No señor.

A los pocos segundos, seguía los pasos de su amiga.

//*//

Sin la más mínima noción del paso del tiempo, había caminado por las sombras, guiada por esa voz lastimera, que en un momento dado le pidió que se detuviera; lo había hecho, justo al momento que todo se volvía más claro, entonces pudo ver que estaba pisando al borde de un precipicio.

Al elevar la vista hacia el horizonte, un paraje sombrío, muerto, que destilaba destrucción y sufrimiento, se abrió ante sus ojos.

Algo aterrante, como un horrible escalofrío, recorrió su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas al reconocer dónde estaba, era la tierra, pero no la que conocía, tampoco era una visión del futuro. Podía sentir la mística de un mundo antiguo, y de una presencia maligna tan poderosa que hacía flaquear todo su ser.

Ella, la sailor del silencio, se sentía avasallada por una fuerza más increíble que la que un día la dominó.

Y esa voz…

La voz había desaparecido, ni siquiera podría sentir la tenue presencia de calidez que la guió hasta allí para mostrarle esto.

Sin conocer el camino de vuelta, no sabía cómo retornaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Se puso en pie como pudo, tratando de estabilizarse cuando estuvo erguida, más cuando ya creyó que lo estaba del todo, no vio qué, ni de donde provino ese rayo de energía que le hizo doblarse en dos, y perder la conciencia en menos de un segundo.

En la realidad, Setsuna se preocupó más al ver como el cuerpo de la niña se convulsionaba violentamente, ni siquiera pudo contener su cuerpo con la fuerza de sus brazos, mientras entre gritos llamaba a la ayuda tras la puerta.

Tomoe entró en breve al primer llamado, y tuvo que ayudar a contener a la niña hasta que todo cesó; entonces le tomó el pulso, y apegó un oído agudo contra su pecho para oír los látigos de su corazón.

—Estoy bien, papá—dijo la niña en una débil voz, al momento que abría sus ojos.

— ¡Hotaru! —exclamó el hombre, viéndola al rostro, preocupado.

La niña, sólo viró la vista hacia la otra persona a su lado.

—Ya no tenemos tiempo—explicó para horror de Setsuna—Ya viene.

* * *

**++ Fin Capítulo 4 ++**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

La día estimado para una próxima actualización, es el día sábado, a más tardar el domingo, pues en esta semana tengo un examen y varias cosas que quedaron pendiente por el problema de salud. Espero me comprendan.

**¡Gracias por leerme!**

**Atte: mihll**


	5. Aviso especial

Estimados lectores:

Tal vez esperaban la actualización de un capítulo, pero esto no es nada más que un aviso.

Tengo que decirles que debido a razones de fuerza mayor, en que me veo impedida por un accidente, he decidido estancar este fic, así como todos los otros que tengo en proceso, y cuyos capítulos no han sido escritos. Lamentablemente mi proceso de recuperación será un poco largo, y estamos hablando de un periodo estimado de tres meses; y es que mi accidente no ha sido menor, involucra el estado de mi brazo izquierdo.

Este realmente es un periodo bastante difícil para mí, donde todos mis esquemas han tenido un cambio radical en los ámbitos que me interesan; mis ánimos tampoco son los mejores, y lejos de pensar en seguir escribiendo un fic, están centrados en mi periodo de recuperación y posterior rehabilitación de mi mano izquierda.

Espero contar con su comprensión y paciencia.

Atte: Mihll.


	6. Capítulo 5

**

* * *

**

Como siempre, he de aclarar que los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión.

**Estimadas lectoras:**

Puse un aviso hace semanas atrás y les dije que estacaba este fic. Bueno, voy en sana mejoría. Lento pero seguro. Y así mismo, lento pero seguro, retomo este fic, pues no quiero que pase mucho tiempo entre actualizaciones y se pierda la idea. Deben saber, que tal vez me tarde más tiempo de lo normal, es posible que consiga acrualizar en capis cortos, al menos una vez cada dos semanas, y es que no quiero forzar mucho mi mano sana ( puedo conseguirme una tendinitis que no quisiera XD), pero el punto es que de cualquier forma este fic sigue su avance.

**A leer!**

* * *

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en** "Sailor Moon"**

**por **

**Mihll**

* * *

~~ Capítulo 5 ~~

* * *

Serena bajó silenciosamente los escalones mientras la pálida luz de la mañana comenzaba a aclarar el interior de la casa. Sabía que sus padres y hermano dormían, y bajo estas condiciones, se propiciaba una huída de la casa. No sabía muy bien lo qué quería o dónde deseaba ir, pero lo cierto es que su interior estaba demandando un cambio de ambiente y se estaba guiando por dicha demanda.

Una vez que se encontró en plena calle, pudo darse un respiro. El sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte con un potente brillo amarillo-anaranjado que auguraba un hermoso día; no obstante, su estado provocaba una incapacidad para fijarse en ese detalle.

Prácticamente arrastrando los pies comenzó su lenta caminata, siempre seguida a un paso de distancia por Luna, quien había decidido convertirse en nada más que una silenciosa sombra que la acompañaría hasta donde sea que fuera su destino.

Artemis se quedó recostado en la cama de la princesa. Dormía profundamente porque se había pasado toda la noche en vela, y ni siquiera había sentido cuando ésta se levantó. Luna no había considerado prudente despertarlo, sabía que él necesitaba descanso; ya habían sido demasiados día de guardia para él, y no era justo privarlo de saciar las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Luna, en completa conciencia de su deber, y aunque también ella necesitaba dormir, se decía una y otra vez que debía mantenerse firme, por ésa chica, que ahora la dirigía al centro de la ciudad, en un recorrido que claramente podía reconocer, y que obviedad tenía como destino el departamento de Darien.

~~o.0.o~~

Aunque Mina estaba molesta porque le habían sacado de la cama a una hora tan molesta, intentaba no demostrarlo. Eran las siete de la mañana y ya había concluido con su desayuno, al igual que Rei, quien a cada cinco segundos examinaba la hora, mostrándose impacienta por la relativa tardanza de Amy y Lita.

—Debí pedirles que se quedaran aquí—gruñía la joven de vez en cuando—Y no entiendo porque justamente hoy se le ocurre a Amy ser impuntual si nunca lo ha sido.

—Te aseguro que no es culpa de Amy…

—Siendo así, es culpa mía ¿no?

Mina se espantó por el tono seco de Lita, y se giró lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te estoy acusando de impuntual—se explicó.

—Y no lo soy.

—Sólo llegamos un minuto tarde—dijo Amy, al lado de Lita—Disculpen chicas.

—No hay nada que disculpar—dijo Rei, alistándose para salir—Es hora de que nos marchemos.

Pero lejos de hacer caso a las indicaciones de Rei, Amy mostró clara intensión de no querer moverse.

—Es necesario que hablemos antes— indicó—Tengo que contarles algo.

— ¿Es muy importante? —cuestionó Rei.

—Es delicado.

Sin más preguntas, las tres chicas mostraron su disposición a oír lo que su amiga tenía que contarle. La notaban muy seria, tanto o más de cómo se mostraba cuando el mundo se encontraba en peligro.

—Anoche recibí una llamada de Setsuna—dijo al fin—Hotaru tuvo una crisis anoche, un sueño que profetiza un mal augurio…Creo que se nos acercan nuevos problemas, y son graves. Al menos eso es lo que piensa Setsuna.

— ¿Te dijo exactamente de qué fue la visión? —consultó Lita.

Amy negó con la cabeza.

—Es lo malo de ellas. Siempre nos niegan la información—se quejó Mina—Lo mismo pasa con Haruka y Mitchiru. Nunca nos dicen nada hasta que ellas lo consideran necesario.

—No nos impacientemos, Mina—regañó Rei—Si bien ellas nos niegan información como tú dices, su prioridad es la misma que la nuestra.

—Exactamente—acotó Lita—Ten en cuenta que sus métodos siempre han sido distinto a los nuestros, pero de todas formas giran en un objetivo en común: proteger a Serena y nuestra querida tierra.

—Y según eso que dices estamos perdiendo tiempo—replicó Mina—Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirnos, Amy, es hora de que vayamos con Serena.

Las demás chicas asintieron.

~~o.0.o~~

Tomoe estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su hija, y aunque tras ese episodio que le asustó había conseguido calmarse un poco, era incapaz de conseguir la tan ansiada tranquilidad. Era su padre después de todo, y era natural sentirse así.

Como un conocedor de las responsabilidades de Hotaru, respetaba las indicaciones de Setsuna quién le pedía que se abstuviera de hacer preguntas innecesarias, u obrar de alguna forma que representara un obstáculo en el camino.

Una vez más, se vería apartado de su hija y tenía que adaptarse a la idea.

En esta hermosa mañana que comenzaba, se había preocupado de preparar un buen desayuno para su niña, y esperaba pacientemente en la cocina, en el absoluto desconocimiento de la efectiva presencia de ella y Setsuna.

Pasó por lo menos pasaron veinte minutos, cuando al fin tuvo la certeza de que había alguien más en esa casa, para entonces, miraba el desayuno preparado con algo de decepción. Frío no le servía de nada.

Se puso en pie con un dejo de expectación en su rostro cuando Setsuna se detuvo en la puerta.

—Señor Tomoe— Setsuna le habló pausadamente—, necesito pedirle un favor.

—Dígame.

—Debemos partir de inmediato—se acercó estirando su mano derecha para pasarle un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo—Es necesario que lleve esto a la señorita Tsukino.

Tomoe tomó cautelosamente lo que le entregaban, sin despegar la vista del rostro de la mujer.

—Sólo quiero que se lo entregue. Sé que ella entenderá aun cuando no se le den explicaciones de qué es —explicó Setsuna.

—Lo haré, no se preocupe.

En ese instante, una repuesta Hotaru, se asomó en ese sitio.

—Ya no podemos perder tiempo—señaló la niña, dirigiéndose a Setsuna. Ésta simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Hotaru, quiero que…—se abstuvo de decir sus verdaderas intensiones. Si bien ella era tan sólo una niña, sabía perfectamente que no había necesidad alguna de pedirle que se cuidara. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, optó por decir—No se preocupen, pueden confiar que esto llegará a manos de la señorita Tsukino cuanto antes.

—Muchas gracias, papá—dijo la chica para luego girarse e iniciar la marcha.

Setsuna en tanto, se despidió de Tomoe, en un gesto silencioso.

~~o.0.o~~

Mientras el ascensor la conducía al nivel donde se ubicaba el departamento de Darien, Serena evitaba ver su lamentable reflejo en el metal pulido, y se concentraba en buscar las palabras justas para ir en búsqueda de la oportunidad de pedir el tan ansiado perdón. Así como no sabía si su amado estaba en casa, no sabía cómo presentarse ante él; pero si estaba convencida que si era necesario, se arrodillaría a sus pies.

Serena estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de encontrar consuelo para su alma desolada.

Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta tocó un y otra vez esperando a que le abrieran, pero ninguna respuesta, ni el más mínimo ruido provino desde el interior. Y, aunque consideraba imprudente en esta ocasión usar la llave que Darien le había dado tiempo atrás, la usó en un instante dado y se internó en el departamento dejando fuera a una preocupada Luna que no sabía qué hacer. Aquel lugar se le presentó extremadamente frío y con la evidente señal de que no había nadie.

Por un momento tuvo la desgraciada sensación de que Darien había huido para nunca volver, y eso comenzó a destrozarla aún más.

Pasaría muy poco rato para que sintiera la puerta abrirse, despertando la esperanza en su alma, sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue decepción cuando vio llegar al conserje del edificio.

—Oh, no pensaba encontrar a nadie aquí—dijo el hombre en tono de disculpa, mirando disimuladamente el rostro demacrado de Serena— ¿Le sucede algo? No la veo bien…

—Sólo dígame…—le miró con la súplica reflejada en sus pupilas—…Dígame dónde está la persona que vive aquí.

El conserje la veía tan desesperada, que deseaba decirle que sabía algo, sin embargo, estaba en completo desconocimiento de los pasos de Darien.

—Lo siento señorita, no sé nada al respecto…El joven Chiba me pidió que me encargara del cuidado de su casa, más no me dijo dónde iba, ni muchos menos cuánto tiempo se tardaría en regresar…

El hombre pudo ver como Serena contuvo difícilmente sus lágrimas antes de virarse en dirección del cuarto de Darien, donde se encerró.

Ella sentía que el poco valor que le iba quedando se desvanecía peligrosamente al punto que ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse de pie. Así, evitando desmoronarse contra el suelo, puso todo su empeño en llegar a la cama, lugar en que se recostó.

Serena no se lo esperaba, pero con la esencia de Darien inundando sus sentidos pronto concilió el sueño que tanto necesitaba y que no había podido encontrar con satisfacción.

~~o.0.o~~

En casa de la familia Tsukino, la desaparición de Serena estaba alterando los nervios del jefe de familia, quien no daba crédito alguno al hecho de que su hija se hubiera escapado, y no quería imaginar siquiera que la razón que la impulsaba era la idea de encontrarse con Darien.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la casa, por obviedad quedaron muy preocupadas. Ellas también imaginaron que la rubia había ido tras Darien, y sin dudar, fueron al único sitio donde sabían que podrían encontrarla.

En el camino se encontraron con Luna. Estaban al pie del edificio de departamentos.

— ¿Qué sabes de Serena? —interrogó Amy.

—Ella está en el departamento de Darien.

— ¿Está con él? —esta vez fue Rei quien preguntó.

La gata negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces..?

—El departamento está vacío. Por lo que pude saber, Darien se marchó sin decir adónde iba…Chicas, Serena me está preocupando demasiado. Temo que pueda hacer algo malo encerrada allí.

—Si es necesario echaremos la puerta abajo—dijo Lita totalmente decidida.

—No—Amy dijo con extremada seriedad—Eso es invasión de propiedad, podrían enviarnos a la cárcel por hacer eso.

—Pero tenemos que hacer algo—replicó Mina—Serena está sola, dolida, y no quisiera pensar que en su soledad pueda hacer algo malo.

—Tampoco debemos exagerar, Mina. Serena no sería capaz de hacer una locura—dijo Amy.

—Eso nadie lo puede saber—cuestionó Rei.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? Tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí paradas. Por lo menos subamos, toquemos, y roguemos porque ella nos abra—señaló Lita—Si eso no es suficiente, entonces si podremos hacer todo lo posible por sacarla de allí. No apruebo para nada que esté en un lugar que le va a hacer más mal de lo que ya está.

—Vamos de una vez—determinó Rei sin intensiones de perder más tiempo.

~~o.0.o~~

A esas horas de la mañana Darien era incapaz de despertar. Él comenzaba a entrar en un sueño especial donde se encontraba de vuelta en Tokio. En dicho sueño podía verse entrando en su cuarto que se encontraba bajo la oscuridad de una niebla roja color sangre; escasamente podía ver a Serena recostada en su cama, con la mirada perdida…

Cuando se acercó, pudo verla mejor; su rostro le pareció un óvalo pálido…La amaba tanto que por ese mismo amor sintió mucha pena, pena que le conllevó sentarse en la cama, tomar su mano tiernamente, mientras le llamaba una , consiguiendo al fin que ella le mirada al rostro.

—Al fin viniste…Darien —le dijo ella con una voz extremadamente débil—Te esperé por mucho tiempo y pensé…que no te volvería a ver…

—Calla—susurró, y sus dedos tocaron indecisos el rostro de ella, como si en verdad no quisiera hacerlo—…Serena… ¿qué sucedió?...

—Me equivoqué Darien, y no sabes cuánto lamento todo. Yo nunca…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una horrorosa tos debilitada que cesó luego de un rato, luego, quiso seguir hablando pero él se lo impidió.

—No digas nada Serena, estás muy mal. Es necesario llevarte con un médico—Quiso levantarse, sin embargo, ella aferró su mano contra la de él, con toda la fuerza que era capaz de ejercer en ese momento.

—Ya es muy tarde, Darien—le dijo con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos—Ya no tengo salida…Me espera la muerte…Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Él la miró aterrado. La fuerza de vida de la mujer que amaba se estaba apagando drásticamente.

Se acomodó nuevamente, pero esta vez atrajo el cuerpo sin fuerza de Serena contra su pecho.

—No me dejes por favor, te amo Serena—la estrechó con todo su amor—Resiste amor, resiste porque te nece---

Tenía que decirle tanto, pero en ese justo instante sintió como, con un último suspiro la vida de Serena se extinguía.

— ¿Serena?

La miró al rostro, ella se había ido.

Darien gritó con todas sus fuerzas, despertando en la realidad con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, con los latidos de sus corazones apresurados, y la respiración entrecortada por el susto.

Afortunadamente se dio cuenta muy pronto que todo era nada más que una desgraciada pesadilla; sin embargo, no podía no preocuparse, porque ese sueño decía mucho de lo que podría pasar en el futuro; ese sueño era un anuncio de que Serena le necesitaba a su lado, ahora, y no cuando fuera demasiado tarde…

**Fin capítulo**

* * *

Debo agradecer los buenos deseos de todas ustedes, estimadas lectoras que me dejaron sus mensajes tras el aviso. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

Espero nos leamos pronto.

Muchas gracias por leerme. Mihll.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Como siempre, debo aclarar que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertencen, y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión.**

**Estimadas lectoras:**

Agradezco mucho su atención en este fic, sobre todo a aquellas que se han tomado su tiempo en dejar comentario; no pude responder a todas, ya quisiera poder hacerlo de forma individual, pero por el momento me limitaré a responder a todas en conjunto. Quiero que sepan que cada uno de los review que recibo son tomados en cuenta, y que me alegra el poder saber qué piensan. Los ánimos que más de una me ha dado a través de sus palabras, me hace pensar que vale todo el esfuerzo en seguir esta historia.

En esta ocasión doy un agradecimiento especial a mi hermana Silvia, quien ha sido mis dedos a la hora de plasmar la idea en letras. Ojalá esta pequeña siempre estuviera a mi lado ayudándome, así la historia avanzaría más rápido ¿No creen? XD.

Espero les guste este capítulo...

* * *

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en** "Sailor Moon"**

por

**mihll**

* * *

~~ Capítulo 6 ~~

* * *

— ¡Serena!

Oyó vagamente que le llamaba una voz. En primera instancia pensó que se trataba de su madre despertándola para ir a la escuela, pero su tono le pareció diferente. Y por mucho que en ese momento le hubiese gustado abrir los ojos para saber de quién se trataba, había algo, un cansancio extremo que le impedía despertar del todo. Finalmente tuvo que se zamarreada e incluso golpeada por una cachetada para regresar a la realidad con un leve sobresalto.

— ¿Serena, estás bien? —Lita preguntó entonces, apartando de su paso a la bruta que había golpeado a su rubia amiga—Vamos, dí algo—insistió cuando notó que ésta le veía medio aturdida

—Me duele—respondió quejumbrosa, mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla dolorida.

Lita miró con reproche a Rei, la autora del golpe.

—De alguna forma teníamos que despertarla—se defendió Rei.

—Pero no así.

—Vamos Lita, no tienes por qué enfadarte. No despertó a las buenas, tenía que ser a las malas—intervino Mina.

—En lo que a mí respecta, hubiera buscado un modo más sutil—dijo Amy en tanto.

—Un modo sutil fue el agua, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó—miró a Serena, la aún aturdida Serena, y le dijo: —Me desesperé pensando que podrías haber tomado algo…Ya sabes.

—No, no sé.

—Ay, Serena—dijo en un suspiro.

—Ya déjala, Rei—dijo en tanto Amy, acercándose y sentándose en la cama, junto a su amiga—Deja eso hasta ahí, no lo entendió y así es mejor.

—Eso es muy cierto—apoyó Mina.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Serena mirando a Mercury con confusión,

—Olvídalo Serena, y sólo dime… ¿Estás bien?

La rubia bajó la mirada entristecida, antes de responder "no" con un débil tono de voz.

~~o.0.o~~

Poco le había costado a Darien tomar una determinación; no quería que Serena muriera, y sólo por eso, ya se encontraba en un avión con destino a Tokio. La hora marcaba medio día y aún faltaba unos cuarenta minutos para llegar a destino.

Él en estos momentos deseaba ser otra persona, no tener corazón para hacer caso de los anuncios de sus sueños y de la advertencia que Setsuna le dio. Pero así como no podía dejar de amar a Serena de un día a otro, no podía deshacerse de su forma de ser. No le quedaba más que resignarse a seguir adelante siendo quién era.

Y así, mientras el vuelo seguía su curso normal y tranquilo, trataba de pensar en el orden de sus actos tras la llegada a Tokio, pero por más que trataba, no podía. Se encontraba demasiado ansioso e intranquilo. Todo le molestaba, incluso los ronquidos apenas audibles del hombre que dormía a su lado, le parecían desagradables.

—"No entiendo… ¿cómo puede dormir a estas horas? —pensó viendo al hombre regordete, que a veces daba la impresión que usaría su hombro como almohada—Pero supongo que la gente que no tiene problemas es capaz de tener esa habilidad"

Determinado a olvidarse de él, se volvió hacia la ventanilla concentrando su atención en el cielo azul, donde, luego de unos cuantos minutos, vio una señal rara; un débil brillo que se asemejaba al que daban las primeras estrellas al caer la tarde. Pero no era una estrella, era algo más, algo extremadamente raro que parecía estar siguiendo la trayectoria de ese avión.

Consciente de la anormalidad de este hecho, estuvo tentado a acercarse más al cristal, agudizando su vista para poder enfocar mejor lo que sea que fuera que veían sus ojos; sin embargo, así como esa especie de estrella apareció, se esfumó repentinamente en un instante dado. Y tan concentrado estaba, que no fue consciente del paso del tiempo, ni del anuncio de las azafatas. Sólo reaccionó cuando una de éstas-que se encontraba despertando al hombre a su lado-le llamó la atención.

—Señor, vamos a aterrizar—le dijo la mujer cuando se volvió hacia ella—, es preciso que se abrochen el cinturón de seguridad.

Al verla marchar, hizo lo que le había pedido.

—Dormido, el viaje se hace muy corto—comentó su compañero de asiento, mientras le imitaba—Creo que esta es la mejor forma de viajar.

—Seguro que sí—le respondió, para volver a sus cavilaciones donde intentaba buscar una explicación al hecho fortuito que había observado.

En el tiempo que él tomaba un taxi, las chicas aún trataban inútilmente de convencer a su amiga de abandonar ése departamento. Serena simplemente se resistía diciendo que quería terminar el día allí, que necesitaba esa tranquilidad que esa casa le otorgaba…Que era la única forma de sentir a Darien con ella.

—Serena, por favor—suplicó Amy—Es mejor para ti que te vayas a tu casa. Tus padres están muy preocupados…No insistas en torturarte estando aquí.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar más aquí—intervino una Rei malgenio—Apreció a Darien, pero no le perdono lo que te hizo.

—Rei—dijo Serena mirándola con cierto enojo—tú no sabes nada, así que te pido que calles esa boca. Y si no te gusta estar aquí, entonces vete porque yo me quedo.

—No nos obligues a sacarte a la fuerza, Serena—dijo Lita—No quisiera hacer eso.

—Ustedes no me comprenden—miró con dolor a los rostros de sus amigas—No son capaces de entender lo que me pasa, lo que siento…

Amy a su lado, le acarició la cabeza, y le habló con voz suave.

—Si te entendemos Serena, pero esto simplemente te hace más mal.

—Créenos cuando te decimos que sólo queremos lo mejor para ti—secundó Mina, sentándose a su lado, tomando en breve su mano que apretó con singular fuerza. Serena le miró—El amor a veces suele ser doloroso, yo más que nadie lo sé…Por eso…—miró a sus amigas, y agregó: —Si algunas de ustedes se siente mal aquí, puede irse, yo me quedo acompañando a Serena.

—No sé qué tienes en esa cabecita Mina, ¿acaso no ves que la incitas aún más? —cuestionó Rei— Y de ninguna forma me voy, sólo lo haré cuando Serena se decida a hacerlo, así tenga que esperar sentada y mordiéndome la lengua para no hablar malas palabras contra nuestro querido príncipe—dicho esto se sentó en el piso, cruzada de brazos.

—Excelente—dijo Amy a ceño fruncido—no me esperaba esto.

—Eso es rendirse—expresó Lita—Pero si eso tenemos que hacer, por lo menos debemos ocuparnos de no estar aquí con el estómago vacío—girándose hacia la puerta, dijo: —Iré a ver qué hay en la cocina.

Una vez que Lita se perdió tras la puerta, Serena agradeció silenciosamente a Mina con un gesto; luego, se atrevió a pedir algo.

—Si es posible…quisiera que me dejaran estar sola un momento más.

—Olvídate de eso—replicó Rei —De ninguna manera.

—Por favor—suplicó mirando a Amy.

—Está bien —se levantó e incitó a las chicas a hacer lo mismo—Cada diez minutos vendremos a ver cómo estás…Estaremos en la sala.

—Gracias.

~~o.0.o~~

Cuando Lita llegó a la cocina no encontró mucho en la despensa, pero con lo poco que había, era capaz de preparar una delicia. Estaba buscando los utensilios que necesitaba cuando Mina llegó.

—No soy tan buena en la cocina, pero puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Y Serena? ¿La dejaron sola? —la rubia asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—¿Pero qué les pasa por la cabeza? —preguntó quitándose el delantal que se había puesto, sin embargo, Mina la detuvo.

—Serena nos pidió un poco de tiempo, Amy la estará vigilando…No te preocupes, sólo encárgate de preparar algo porque por lo visto Serena no ha comido.

—Está bien—asintió resignada—Amy es muy prudente, no me queda más que confiar en ella.

—Entonces…—Mina miró la mesa en que se encontraba todo lo que Lita necesitaba— ¿En qué te ayudo?

~~o.0.o~~

Si bien Amy prometió a Serena que esperarían en la sala, no pudo evitar que Rei se quedara tras la puerta, con una oreja pegada a ésta. Al final, ella también optó por montar guardia junto a ella, preguntando de vez en cuando, y a voz muy baja, si oía algo desde el interior.

Serena en tanto, se mantenía sentada donde estaba. Se había hecho de un portarretratos que estaba boca abajo sobre la mesita de luz, cuyo cristal se encontraba quebrado. Le dio pena que estuviera así. También le dio pena verse a sí misma, retratada junto a Darien en los días en que eran muy felices.

—Si tan solo Seiya nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida…—murmuró en un suave murmullo, mientras delineaba con su dedo la imagen de Darien—…Si tan solo Galaxia nunca hubiera aparecido; si tú no te hubieras ido…

Su leve voz murió en su garganta, y las lágrimas una vez más brotaron de sus ojos, mojando la foto que miraba...

—Supongo que nunca sabré las respuestas…—sonrió con tristeza—Sólo quisiera decirte que a pesar de lo que hice, nunca dejé de amarte…Fue un error, me encontraba perdida, no sabía qué hacer si ti, pensaba que me habías olvidado de mí, que por eso no respondías a mis cartas ni contestabas el teléfono, y las palabras de él… me confundieron…Lo siento tanto… Darien…

Fuera de la puerta, Rei la había oído como una voz difusa que no alcanzó entender. Por más que se concentró en agudizar sus oídos, no pudo saber lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—No sé qué dijo—susurró a una expectante Amy—Me hubiera gustado tener un amplificador de sonidos en este momento.

—No te esfuerces Rei, nos basta saber que está bien…porque supongo que lo está.

—Cállate Amy, ya no oigo nada.

La aludida permitió el silencio. Apoyada en la pared, a brazos cruzados, miraba el techo mientras pensaba en cómo poder ayudar más sabiamente a su amiga. Pero su búsqueda no duraría mucho, porque repentinamente oyó que la puerta principal se abría. Miró a Rei.

—Tal vez las chicas salieron, o es el conserje que está de regreso—supuso Rei.

—Mejor vamos a ver.

Cuando llegaron al recibidor, se encontraron de frente con Darien, quién en ese momento intentaba contactar con la casa Tomoe por enésima vez. Él, al percatarse de la presencia de los intrusos en su casa, se volvió bruscamente.

—Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

Mina y Lita, se asomaron en ese preciso instante, acaparando también la atención de Darien.

Amy se adelantó a Rei para responder a la pregunta.

—Serena está aquí, en tu cuarto. Ella…—tragó saliva con dificultad, recogiendo seguridad en su voz—Discúlpanos Darien. Serena vino aquí, nosotras vinimos a buscarla. Ella no está bien.

— ¿Dices que está en mi cuarto?—preguntó. Las chicas asintieron—Está bien. Quiero que se vayan.

—Pero…—replicó Lita señalando la puerta de la cocina—Estábamos preparándole algo de comer…

—Yo me encargo de eso—señaló la puerta de salida—Por favor…

—Por ningún motivo permitiré…—dijo Rei encarando a Darien con advertencia en su mirada—No te atrevas a hacerle más mal del que ya tiene, o te las verás conmigo.

—Vete con cuidado que eso no será necesario. Es una promesa.

—Confió en ti, Darien—dijo Amy, avanzando hacia la puerta. El resto de las chicas la imitaron instantáneamente.

Una vez que se encontró solo, respiró profundo antes de dar sus primeros pasos en dirección a su cuarto. Ya en la puerta, tocó un par de veces. Su mano temblaba, así como su voluntad para encararla.

—Chicas, estoy bien, no es necesario que se preocupen tanto—dijo Serena.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que esperaba una respuesta, sólo obtuvo silencio. Dejó que pasara un momento, llegando a pensar finalmente, que eso había sido suficiente para ellas, pero volvieron a tocar.

—Rei, sé qué eres tú. Confórmate con mis palabras, y vete con las demás.

Darien, quién no se atrevía a abrir la boca para aclarar que era él, sintió de pronto que todo valor le había abandonado. Sencillamente creía que no podía presentarse de ella tan pronto, habían pasado muy poco desde que ella le apuñaló el orgullo. Pero el frío le azotó al instante; el frío que experimentó durante el sueño que auguraba el fin de Serena…Con los dientes apretados, resistiéndose a esa voz que le decía dar media vuelta y regresar después, finalmente habló.

—Serena, es necesario que tú y yo hablemos…Voy a entrar…

* * *

~~Fin Capítulo 6 ~~

* * *

Ya veremos qué pasa en el próximo capítulo...

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión.**

**Estimados Lectores: De nuevo me he tardado, pero con seguiridad esto sigue hasta el final. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Serena contempló el rostro serio de su amado, demasiado consiente que tenía por delante una tensa conversación, por no decirlo dolorosa; Darien la analizaba, de arriba abajo, concentrándose finalmente en el mal aspecto de su rostro que reflejaba el arrepentimiento tras el fatal error en el que incurrió.

Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza ahora, era preguntarle "por qué", no obstante, en el fondo de su mente sabía que aquello estaba demás. Había venido a buscarla con una razón fija, no era para pedir explicaciones que tampoco deseaba oír…Había venido por un trato, por una obligación de su responsabilidad, nada más.

Serena realmente estaba estremecida por esta forma en que la miraba, tanto así, que las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta, y aunque más de una vez abrió la boca para hablarle, ningún sonido emergió de ésta.

Cuando por fin Darien supo qué decirle, se alejó de la puerta, avanzando hasta ella que se puso de pie para quedar frente a frente, pero a varios pasos de distancia.

—Será mejor que te sientes — le dijo, señalando la cama— esta conversación bien podría durar mucho.

—Darien…quiero que sepas…—mientras hablaba con voz temerosa, sus pies se movían haciendo caso del deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos en una súplica—Yo…

—Calla, Serena—Dijo con una voz extremadamente seca que golpeó la razón de Serena como si fuera un látigo, pero ella seguía avanzando sin querer—Detente ahí. Te dije que te sentaras…Por el momento… no quiero que te me acerques—esto último lo dijo en voz suave tras darse cuenta de que ella comenzaba a mostrar una insoportable expresión de dolor.

—Puedo comprenderlo…pero tengo mucho que decirte. Quiero que por favor me escuches.

—Todo a su tiempo. Por favor—volvió a señalarle la cama.

Resignada al hecho de que no le daría oportunidad, se sentó, siguiéndole con la mirada mientras él apoyaba su espalda en la pared más lejana al punto de donde ella estaba. Notaba que ya no quería verle a la cara, pues evitaba mirarla centrando su vista en cualquier cosa, en cualquier parte, menos en ella.

—Quiero que hoy lleguemos a un acuerdo—dijo después de tomarse un momento de silencio—Si hay algo que sé, es que no puedo perdonarte—la miró al fin—Y aún cuando eso suceda, tengo que estar a tu lado…

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho. Su mirada había sido tan fría; había tanto dolor y rencor allí, que no podía más que sentir que su corazón se hacía trizas.

—…Así es Serena; si he vuelto, es por ti, y créeme cuando te digo que si no fuera quien soy jamás volvería a tu lado, a dirigirte la palabra siquiera. Me mataste con tu tracción. Destruiste mis sueños. Destruiste el perfecto futuro que se suponía que tendríamos. Pero no voy a hablar de lo que me hiciste, vamos a hablar de cómo lo haremos para retomar el paso que quedó pendiente en el altar.

—Hablas de… ¿casarnos?

—Exacto—afirmó, dirigiendo su vista a la ventana—Setsuna ya me dijo que eso debe suceder por el bien de todos. A esa responsabilidad me refiero. Pero que te quede en claro que yo no haré nada para que esto sea un verdadero matrimonio, ni siquiera sueñes con eso, ni mucho menos me digas que no quieres, porque así como yo me veo obligado a soportar todo, tú también lo estás.

—Eso es muy cruel—dijo sollozante, negando a su vez con la cabeza—No quiero eso…Yo quiero…

—No me importa lo que quieras—la regresó a ver con aún más frialdad.

¡Cuánto dolía ser así!

Resultaba insoportable tratarla de esta manera, y sólo quería salir de allí, irse lejos, pero cuánto más lo deseaba, tanto más el sueño golpeaba su mente, obligándole a seguir adelante.

—Debemos ponerle fecha a nuestro matrimonio… ¿me escuchaste? —preguntó al notar que ella estaba perdida en sí misma. Dentro de su dolor, y entre lágrimas, ella asintió —La idea es hacerlo cuanto antes, en una semana como máximo…Debes conseguir nuevamente el permiso de tus padres; no sé cómo lo harás, porque he de imaginar que saber que estás embarazada de otro, y pretender casarte conmigo, resultaría para ellos una perfecta locura…

—Pero ellos no lo saben—lo dijo en voz tan baja, que Darien no la escuchó bien.

—Repite eso—demandó.

Serena se enjugó las lágrimas, y levantó la vista.

—No les he dicho. No saben del embarazo. No saben nada…Piensan que el culpable de que no se realizara la boda eres tú—confesó, recibiendo una mirada de aberración a cambio. Le costó pasar la saliva, pero lo hizo para explicar: —No pude decirles, no sabía cómo…Mi madre se enteró, pero Luna hizo algo para que lo olvidara.

Darien expulsó un fuerte suspiro y suavizó su expresión.

—De acuerdo—dijo reflexivo—Eso nos favorece…Ahora quiero que me cuentes todo lo que necesito saber.

De forma minuciosa, Serena le contó cada una de las particularidades de las consecuencias de la ruptura, resaltando el hecho de que su padre sólo quería matarlo a él si le encontraba.

—Tu embarazo nos favorece —dijo Darien en un momento dado —Una vez que salgas de aquí, quiero que enfrentes a tu padre y le confieses que estás embarazada. Seguro que nos obligará a casarnos… Y así como él debe pensar eso, el resto también. Nadie más debe enterarse que el hijo que esperas es de otro…Para todos, yo soy el padre.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a asumir esa responsabilidad? —preguntó totalmente incrédula. Él no respondió —Está bien, haré las cosas como tú dices.

—Es todo, Serena—de nuevo evitaba mirarla—Vete ahora, y llámame más tarde.

Ella se levantó lentamente, y pasos lentos salió del cuarto, siempre viendo a su amor, mordiéndose la lengua para no suplicar. Se iba destrozada, pero consciente de que había esperanza; ese enlace se lo daría, así como un sufrimiento del que no podía saber si soportaría.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Darien dejó que su espalda se deslizara contra el muro. Quedó sentado. Una y otra vez se restregaba el rostro con las manos, con fuerza.

Sólo una vez que se cansó, miró a un costado del cuarto, tras un diván donde sabía que alguien se ocultaba.

—Ya puedes salir—dijo con voz segura, y Luna se dio a ver.

— Siento mucho que esto sea así—dijo acercándose —Pero como tú lo dijiste, es una responsabilidad de la que no se puede huir.

—Si no existe salida, sólo queda la resignación.

—La amas, y ella también te ama.

— ¿Y eso qué? —la miró casi con ira.

—Estoy segura que descubrirás lo bueno de eso. Dudo mucho que muera el amor que se tienen, y esta cercanía hará que se agigante el sentimiento.

—Tal vez no sea así. Tal vez llegue a odiarla—debatió.

—Eso sólo lo dirá el paso del tiempo.

~~ o0o~~

Mientras andaba por el vestíbulo del edificio, intentaba poner su mente en blanco. No quería pensar en lo doloroso que era proyectarse el estar al lado de Darien; tenerlo tan cerca, pero a la vez más lejos que nunca.

Lita y las chicas estaban en la calle, charlando entre ellas, en tono de voz muy alto. A simple vista parecía que estaban en medio de una airada discusión, no obstante, sólo eran prisioneras del nerviosismo; les preocupaba su amiga, lo que estuviera pasando en el interior del departamento. Si no hubiese sido por el conserje, estarían en el pasillo. Él les había dicho que si querían hablar abiertamente, salieran de allí y lo hicieron, deseando como máximo quedarse en el vestíbulo, pero no era el lugar para hablar pues había un tipo que no le sacaba la mirada de encima

Una vez que vieron a Serena aparecer en la puerta, corrieron hacia ella con mucha preocupación. Tenían preguntas que hacerle, necesitaban respuestas, pero antes de que abrieran la boca ella les sonrió

—Todo está bien, chicas—dijo tratando de parecer creíble—Darien y yo hablamos, él…

— ¿Él qué? —interrumpió Lita evidenciando su ansiedad.

Serena sonrió aún más, intentando convencerlas del todo.

—Él y yo nos casaremos.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Rei frunciendo el ceño—¿Tan fácil lo perdonas?

—No puedo creerlo—acotó Mina.

— ¿De verdad eso es cierto? —preguntó Amy en tanto.

—Sí…Pero yo tampoco lo creo del todo. Hace menos de una semana todo pareció terminar entre nosotros y ahora…ahora…

No pudo seguir hablando porque sencillamente el llanto le ganó, y se lanzó al abrazo de la amiga más cercana: Amy.

— ¿Qué pasa, Serena? —preguntó ésta en un susurro—Debieras estar feliz, riendo, no llorando.

—Si lloro…es de alegría—se apartó y limpió las lágrimas, sonriendo a todas una vez más—Tal vez no lo entiendan chicas, pero él y yo nos casaremos…El pasado, es pasado, y desde ahora sólo importa lo que vendrá…Lo amo, y de la forma que sea voy a estar a su lado.

—No seas tonta, Serena—señaló Rei, pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndola hacia sí—Ya se cumplirá tu sueño, y te aseguramos que esta vez no habrá inconveniente. ¿Verdad, chicas?

Éstas asintieron.

—Rei, ¿de todas formas piensas aceptar esto? —repuso Serena, viendo a su amiga.

—Por supuesto. No me queda más opción. Si él significa es tu felicidad en esta vida, no me queda más que resignarme.

—Te lo agradezco.

—De nada, Serena.

—Acompáñenme a casa, ¿sí? Necesito hablar con mis padres.

~~ o0o~~

Sin poder soportarlo más, bruscamente se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala, como un animal enjaulado. Necesitaba tener a su hija en casa. Necesitaba cerciorarse que no estaba con él; sinceramente la prefería llorando por los rincones, antes que saberla al lado Darien.

Ikuko poseía la llave de la jaula; ella era lo único que detenía a su esposo para que sus deseos no le llevaran corriendo a la calle. Era una mujer capaz de soportar mucho, sin embargo, después de verle por más de una hora en su inquieto paseo, se le hacía difícil mantener su paciencia.

Sucedió que estaba a punto de obligarle a sentarse, cuando oyó, o creyó oír un ruido en tras la puerta. Fue hacia allá sin advertir a su esposo y abrió...Serena, la miró a los ojos con mucho valor.

—Lo siento mamá, tuve la necesidad de salir a despejarme un poco.

Lejos de regañarla, la atrajo hacía sí en un abrazo maternal; luego la guió al interior, deteniéndose antes de quedar alcance de la vista del alterado jefe de familia.

—Tu padre está muy enojado—le advirtió en un susurro.

—Lo imagino, mamá—respondió, aferrando su mano en el brazo de Ikuko, quien, daba un paso intentando avanzar. Ésta le devolvió la mirada; entonces le dijo: —Necesito tu apoyo. Tengo algo que decirles…Sé que sólo tú puedes ser mi escudo.

— ¿De qué se trata, hija? —la vio con mucha seriedad.

—Vamos con papá.

Ikuko soltó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo.

Serena encontró a su padre sentado, con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Sintió miedo al imaginar la mirada que éste le daría cuando se percatara de su presencia, pero haciendo a un lado todo ese temor, adelantó un par de pasos a su madre, y habló:

—Ya estoy aquí, papá.

Él alzó la vista, un brillo de enojo se asomaba en sus pupilas que duró hasta que vio a su mujer tras su hija, cuya expresión advertía que no debía proceder con exaltación ante ella.

— ¿Qué es esto, Serena? ¿por qué saliste? —preguntó controlando su tono de voz.

Ella miró a su madre y luego le devolvió la mirada. Temerosa, se atrevió a explicar:

—Salí porque era necesario…—tragó saliva duramente porque a ella no le gustaba mentir, pero tenía que hacerlo—…Fui a ver a Darien…porque…porque…

Él se levantó, reprimiendo su ira, más no explotó. La mirada de advertencia se mantenía en alto.

—Necesitaba hacerle saber—prosiguió Serena sintiendo que le faltaba valor. Tuvo que sentarse, lo hizo frente a él, y cerrando los ojos, agregó: —Necesitaba hacerle saber que será…padre.

Sin duda, ella no pudo ni quiso ver la expresión de su padre, una de ira pura, capaz de sacarle de sus casillas. Ikuko tuvo que actuar rápidamente, conteniendo para que no se atreviera a nada de lo que tal vez podría arrepentirte.

— ¡Esa no es la educación que te di! —aulló con fiereza—¡Cómo pudiste, Serena!…No puedo entenderlo—terminó en una débil voz, ahogada contra el hombro de su esposa quien estaba tan sorprendida como feliz por la noticia.

—No lo pretendí, pero las cosas a veces no salen como un quiere—agachó la cabeza, abriendo al fin sus ojos que fijó en sus manos nerviosas, mientras el silencio se apoderaba del lugar—hablé con Darien y…

— ¿Y qué? ¿Responderá contigo como debe? —preguntó, regresándola a ver.

Ella alzó la vista.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo, Serena? —preguntó Ikuko—¿Se casará contigo? Porque esa es la única forma de responder correctamente ante un hijo. Ése niño no puede nacer sin su padre a su lado, sin una familia formada como Dios pide.

—Nos casaremos, mamá. Me lo ha prometido.

—Está bien—aceptó el hombre apartándose de su esposa.

—Esta vez es seguro—agregó Serena.

—Eso espero—se plantó frente a ella—Mírame y óyeme bien…Eso no va a cambiar lo que pienso de lo que pasó, él me debe una buena explicación del porqué te abandonó en el altar. Será tu esposo porque así debe ser, pero no esperes que de la noche a la mañana tenga una cara de felicidad. Pasará mucho tiempo para que le vuelva a estimar como aprendí a hacerlo antes de su boda frustrada.

—Lo entiendo, papá—señaló tímidamente.

—Bien—dio un profundo suspiro—Me iré a descansar. Necesito digerir todo esto.

Él se marchó e Ikuko se sentó al lado le Serena. Le tomó ambas manos, viéndola de forma cariñosa, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que esto ya lo había vivido, más no hizo caso a esa sensación.

—Un hijo, Serena…—sonrió—Serás una buena madre. Sé que sí.

—Haré todo lo mejor que pueda—su expresión se tornó triste—como sea, haré que él sea feliz.

—Lo será, hija.

La estrechó en un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras una vez más, Serena derramaba lágrimas de agria tristeza.

* * *

**Fin Capítulo 7**

* * *

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a Silvia por hacer posible la conti de esta historia.

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en **"Sailor Moon"**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**

* * *

  
**

**"__****Odio tener que vivir una condena dolorosa; odio tener que mentirle a mis mejores amigas, a mis padres…"**

**-  
**

En la palma de su mano, un cristal proyectaba pálidos reflejos, que se asemejaban al brillo triste de sus ojos. Aquella joya de múltiples facetas le producía una extraña sensación de melancolía que tendía a apagar la poca felicidad alcanzada momentos atrás.

Hacían más de tres horas que había sellado una promesa de matrimonio con un "sí". Darien ya era su esposo, y ella era su mujer; pero esta unión no era más que una firma estampada en un papel, más allá de eso no había nada y le dolía mucho, tanto que no era capaz de levantarse de esa cama donde había estado sentada la última media hora.

Darien frente a ella, le miraba con recelo mientras escuchaba con oídos agudos las voces de las personas en la planta baja que trataban de hacer divertida la sencilla celebración que se preparó en la sala. Él estaba tan desanimado como su esposa, triste hasta la médula de los huesos, dolido y aberrado con esta sensación nauseabunda de saberse tan distantes.

—No sé tú Serena, pero yo pienso que debes bajar y atender a tus amigas —dijo al fin, rompiendo el molesto y frío silencio que les envolvía en esa habitación

Serena alzó la vista; un brillo indescifrable se percibió en sus ojos aguados. Movió los labios, pero ningún sonido escapó de su boca...Bajó la mirada una vez más.

Absorbida por el opaco resplandor del cristal, comenzaba a creer que podría perderse dentro de ese reducido espacio que podría apreciarse en el interior; allí, en un mundo nuevo, casi oculto, donde tal vez las penas no podrían alcanzarla.

Fue entonces cuando Darien despegó la espalda de la puerta, y se acercó a su lado, sentándose. No se atrevía a tocarla, el dolor se lo impedía.

— ¿Dónde lo obtuviste? —preguntó, sólo para atraer un poco de su atención—Es rara, jamás había visto algo así.

—Es una piedra común y corriente…sin vida—una triste sonrisa se curvó en sus labios—Me lo mandó Setsuna con el padre de Hotaru.

—Oh—su mano se estiró hasta que la punta de sus dedos palparon la piedra; Inmediatamente sintió un estremecimiento agradable. Retiró su mano—Pienso que es bonita.

Serena lo miró.

—Es como el cristal de plata, pero no tiene ningún poder—dijo—no siento ninguna energía en ella.

—No lo sé…yo si sentí algo, aunque no es malo—repuso él.

—No, no es malo. Es más bien como un llamado débil, como si esta piedra a través de mi quisiera coger vida—recogió el pañuelo a su lado y envolvió la joya—Cuando esté más tranquila creo que podré saber porqué debe estar en mis manos.

Se levantó y fue hacia el armario; allí, en una pequeña cajita, depositó el objeto.

—Aquí se debe quedar por el momento—prosiguió.

Tras ella Darien que también se puso en pie, avanzó hacia la puerta y le extendió la mano.

—Ven Serena, tenemos que bajar.

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No puedo así—explicó.

—Si puedes—repuso suavemente—porque allí abajo están Haruka y Mitchiru, sabes que ellas comenzarían a dudar de esta unión.

—Hace más de una semana que no sé de ellas—comentó—Son dos personas terribles, se darán cuenta de que no estoy feliz…siempre son demasiadas perceptivas.

—Ya sabremos explicar porque no te ves feliz—su expresión de llamado se hizo más intenso—Vamos.

Con silenciosos pasos avanzó hasta alcanzar su mano. Darien abrió la puerta.

—Podríamos ser tan felices si me perdonaras…

Esas palabras que se escaparon de su boca, hizo que Darien se volviera hacia ella con una expresión de molestia que, por un momento, se había esfumado.

—No me pidas más de lo que te puedo dar. Hicimos un trato y te pido que lo cumplas.

Con un suspiro derrotado y la mirada perdida en el piso, dijo en un susurro:

—Perdón. No quise decir eso.

A excepción de su padre, Haruka y Setsuna, Serena pudo percibir una sonrisa en los rostros de sus pocos pero elegantes invitados a su llegada al salón. Nadie preguntó acerca de las razones de su ausencia, no al menos en un principio; eso sucedió después, cuando la fiesta en sí avanzó y Haruka y Mitchiru la encontraron en una situación propicia para asaltarla.

—No sé porqué noto tu tristeza bajo la apariencia de una mujer feliz—le dijo Haruka, ofreciéndole una copa de champagne que por supuesto, ella se negó a aceptar—¿Qué pasa cabeza de bombón? ¿Piensas rechazar el pequeño brindis que pretendemos hacer contigo?

—No es eso—respondió, un poco temerosa—…es que no acostumbro a beber alcohol…

— ¿Ni siquiera en el día de tu boda? —cuestionó Mitchiru—Yo que tú haría un esfuerzo porque la ocasión lo merece.

—Lo siento chicas, pero no puedo.

—Eso es verdad—llegó diciendo Darien tras ella, se había percatado del acoso de las dos tras dejarla sola.

— ¿Y a qué se debe?—curioseó Haruka.

Darien sonrió falsamente mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su mujer, y simulando ser el hombre más dichoso sobre la tierra, dijo:

—Porque será madre muy pronto.

Las dos muchachas se miraron entre sí, y luego los miraron a ambos. Mitchiru, dijo:

—Pues…es una grata noticia.

—Es más que una grata noticia—y pidiendo a Haruka la copa de champagne, se dirigió a los presentes— ¡Estimados invitados! Mi esposa y yo tenemos un importante anuncio que hacer.

— ¿Crees que es prudente? —cuestionó inmediatamente Mitchiru.

—Déjalo, es su decisión—replicó Haruka a su compañera, y tomándola de la mano, la alejó un poco de la que se suponía era una feliz pareja—No sé porqué, pero me parece que aquí hay gato encerrado. Algo no anda bien, lo sé—le dijo en un susurro, fingiendo poner atención a Darien que se preparaba a hablar.

—A mi también, pero…

Se interrumpió a si misma, dado que Darien había comenzado a dar la noticia que él y Serena serían padres, todo bajo la mirada de rechazo de un serio hombre que por el enojo y vergüenza se reprimía en esbozar palabras.

—…Así es, pronto seremos padres—prosiguió Darien, mientras en su abrazo, estrechaba aún más a su esposa.

Casi inmediatamente, se produjo un silencio provocado por la sorpresa del anuncio, silencio que fue roto por Ikuko.

—Es una instancia para felicitar doblemente a felices esposos—alzó su copa—Por mi futuro nieto o nieta.

Amy se adelantó un paso.

—Nos toma por sorpresa, pero…—miró a los recién casados—nos alegra, Serena, Darien—sonrió.

Después de eso, varios más se pronunciaron al respecto, mientras Serena no podía dejar de intimidarse por la expresión inquisidora de Haruka, y si bien Darien compartía su inquietud, disimulaba su temor muy bien; sonreía, contra todo y ante todos.

Cuando el brindis terminó, y aunque Darien consideró que podría ser brusco, anunció su retiro y el de su esposa de la fiesta, argumentando que era tarde y que por su estado debía descansar normalmente. Todos les despidieron deseándoles la mejor de la suerte en su matrimonio, y les acompañaron hasta el carro, ataviado especialmente para esta ocasión.

Una vez que Serena estaba ya dentro del coche, y tras la despedida de su siempre preocupada madre, Haruko se acercó.

—Tendremos que hablar después cabeza de bombón —dijo, notando instantáneamente que Serena se incomodaba—Por el momento, disfruta tu noche de bodas. Espero que seas muy feliz—Cerró la puerta del coche asegurándose de no estropear el largo vestido de la novia, y se acercó a Mitchiru. Juntas vieron como Darien, previo a meterse dentro, les daba una singular mirada.

—Ciertamente, aquí está pasando algo—murmuró Mitchiru.

—Así es—dio una mirada a las Sailor Scouts que despedían el coche emocionadas—Pero ellas actúan normal.

— ¿Crees que también les ocultan algo?

—Creo que ellas son las únicas que parecen ignorar todo—se viró hacia el camino que tomaría—Esa chicas nunca aprenden, siempre andan un paso atrás de todo y si no se les dice las cosas, no se dan cuenta hasta que pasa algo muy malo—comenzó a andar.

— ¿Y qué tan malo crees que sea? —Preguntó Mitchiru siguiéndole.

—Espero que no sea tanto como lo que imagino.

—A pesar de lo corta, fue una bonita fiesta— comentó la de pelos verdosos repentinamente—y Darien se veía como todo un galán y Serena se veía linda, pero triste, muy triste, y me apenó un poco.

—Mmhh tienes razón, creo que me pasó lo mismo.

Mitchiru le miró de reojo, y ella simplemente se desentendió de sus dichos.

~~o0o~~

**"_Simplemente no puedo entender el juego de la vida que a veces puede llegar a ser tan cruel que hasta se vuelve insoportable y cuesta incluso respirar"_**

**_-  
_**

Serena se encontraba en la cama, sola, digiriendo la amargura de pasar la noche de bodas más fría que quizás nadie había vivido. Darien estaba en el sillón, sí, en ese sitio lamentando auto-imponerse esa restricción.

La princesa suspiró por enésima vez. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sus bellos ojos tristes brillaban en la penumbra de esa habitación, dispuestos a dejar salir toda su pena, con lágrimas si era necesario; pero esta vez, por raro que pareciera, no podía derramarlas. Así pasaron las horas, hasta que finalmente no pudo más; se levantó y se plantó frente a la ventana. Afuera, la ciudad mostraba un espectáculo de oscuridad roto en sectores por el brillo de las luces anaranjadas, más ella, no guardaba registros de lo que veía, sólo se dejaba estar, perdida en el profundo vacío de la desolación de su alma.

Darien en tanto, vaciló en su decisión de ir hasta donde se encontraba su esposa, pero la tentación era demasiado como para resistirla. Se levantó y anduvo con pasos sigilosos rumbo al cuarto; con cuidado abrió la puerta y la vio, como una estatua sin vida que esperaba de frente la luz del amanecer. Consiente que ella no le sintió llegar, se adentró más; a tientas buscó su bata y se la dejó en los hombros.

—Hace frío Serena, esto no te hará bien.

Apenas habló, sintió que su mano posada en su hombro recibía la sutil carga de la de ella.

—Es injusto el precio que tenemos que pagar por los demás. Ahora pienso que debí rechazar la misión que me entregaron y haber vivido una vida normal. Nada de esto…

No pudo terminar la frase porque ya se veía volteada bruscamente.

—No hables así—le dijo serio—No tienes porqué condenar a los demás por la vida que estás viviendo. Debes tener claro que tu error por el que pagas nunca fue parte de tu misión…Tienes que seguir adelante, hazlo por ese hijo que esperas. Sé que a su llegada él compensara toda esa felicidad no tienes ahora.

—El hijo que nos separa…—murmuró—Pienso que nunca llegaré a quererlo por apartarme de tu cariño.

—Lo vas a querer y mucho. No verás en él culpa alguna cuando lo tengas en tus brazos.

Ella calló y él esperó unos instantes antes de guiarla de vuelta a la cama. Una vez que ella se recostó y se cubrió, le dio un beso en la frente.

—Duerme porque mañana temprano, iremos por tus cosas—le dijo en voz suave.

— ¿Podemos pasar a ver las chicas? Necesito darles una explicación. Sé que se están preguntando porqué no les anuncié la noticia del embarazo antes.

—Pasaremos a verlas, pero recuerda no romper nuestro pacto.

—No lo romperé, es una promesa.

—Está bien, haremos lo que tú quieras.

—A pesar de todo, estás siendo muy amable conmigo—sonrió débilmente.

—Es que a pesar de todo te sigo amando…Buenas noches.

Darien se retiró a su improvisada cama y por más que pensó que no dormiría, lo hizo. Serena se durmió incluso mucho antes que él…En su rostro dormido se curvaba una enorme sonrisa de esperanza…

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Tengo que agradecer enormemente a todas mis estimadas lectoras que han sabido tener paciencia con mis tardanzas, especialmente a aquellas que han tomado su tiempo en comentar. Un beso a todas.**

**A mi parecer, desde aquí la historia se va a tornar interesante pues se irán resolviendo muchos aspectos que he ido dejando en el camino. Espero sorprenderlas con mis ideas :)**

**Bueno, me despido, pero no sin antes dejar un saludo a todas mis compatriotas deseándoles que pasen una muy feliz fiestas patrias.**

**Atte: Mihll.  
**

**¡Gracias por leerme!  
**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. **

* * *

"**Castillo de Naipes"**

Historia basada en** "Sailor Moon"**

Por

**Mihll**

* * *

**~~Capítulo 9~~**

* * *

**El error duele demasiado, que a veces quisiera volver el tiempo atrás…Daría cualquier cosa, hasta mi alma por cambiar los eventos del pasado que me han guiado a esta tortuosa vida...**

~~o0o~~

Por fin las chicas habían recibido la merecida explicación de su amiga acerca de su sorpresivo embarazo anunciado durante la celebración de la boda. Todas ellas, reunidas en el templo al caer la tarde, se miraban unas a otras, con expresiones de alegría contenida. Ninguna se había atrevido a hablar, sólo parecían personas que, alrededor de una mesa, disfrutaban en completo mutismo de su tasa de té recién servidas por la dueña de casa.

— ¿Nadie dirá nada?—dijo Amy de pronto, rompiendo el silencio en que se sumían—En ocho meses, en cortos ocho meses podremos ver a la bebé Rini.

—Yo…—murmuró Lita, alzando la vista que, desde que Serena se marchó, la tenía gacha—, no me convenzo aún. No lo sé…Desde que Darien lo anunció me he quedado en un estado de incredulidad total. Nunca imaginé que esta noticia me dejara así.

—Era esperable—señaló Rei, con aspereza. Las demás la miraron fijamente, entonces ella agregó: —Chicas, no sé porqué se sorprenden si al final todas conocemos la historia de Serena y Darien.

—Sí, tienes razón—acotó Mina—Aunque nadie nos dijo que Rini era concebida antes de la boda. Qué irresponsable fueron. No pudieron esperarse hasta después del matrimonio.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —protestó Lita—Se aman y estuvieron mucho tiempo separados. Me parece lógico que tras su reencuentro se dejaran llevar por la pasión de su amor…Serena nos explicó hace un rato atrás; nos dijo que apenas se encontró a solas con Darien no pensó en nada más y que las cosas simplemente sucedieron.

—Te encuentro la razón, pero Darien…—señaló Amy, bajando su rostro un poco avergonzada—es adulto, debió tener más conciencia. Él debió estar preparado para una situación así.

—No hay que culpar a nadie. Las cosas son como son —Lita habló nuevamente—. Mejor miremos al futuro y preparémonos para recibir a la pequeña Dama; preocupémonos de nuestra amiga, para que se sienta muy bien acompañada durante su estado. Yo personalmente ya he decidido que comenzaré a buscar lo mejor de lo mejor en ajuares para bebés, porque una princesa como Rini se lo merece.

— ¡Claro! Yo te ayudo—exclamó una entusiasmada Mina, mientras Amy y Rei se miraban entre sí.

—Bueno…—dijo Rei finalmente—Esto es cosa de las cuatro. Todas nos encargaremos de esa labor.

Después de esto, dentro de un ambiente de entusiasmo, las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para comenzar a visitar las tiendas de bebés. Serena en tanto, llegaba a casa y era recibida por un Darien de expresión muy seria.

— ¿Y? —preguntó, impaciente.

—Fue un cuento fácil—respondió ella mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de la sala. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, y agregó: —Lo que no sé, es cómo explicaremos que el bebé nazca antes; les dije a las chicas que tenía un mes de embarazo, pero tengo ya casi tres. Pronto comenzará a notarse mi barriga y entonces…

—Entonces nada—se sentó frente a ella, relajadamente—A veces los bebés simplemente suelen nacer antes de tiempo, y que no te preocupe el que ya se vaya a notar la barriga, será muy poco al principio y nadie se dará cuenta.

—Son dos meses, Darien—replicó la chica con preocupación—Cuando tenga tres meses para el resto, estaré mostrando una barriga de cinco en realidad, y sé perfectamente que en ese tiempo es muy notorio y me resulta casi imposible que nadie se dé cuenta de ese detalle.

—Cuando llegue ese momento, haremos algo al respecto.

—Está bien—accedió no muy convencida.

—Ahora, cambiando un poco el tema, tengo que informarte que desde el lunes comienzo mi trabajo como interno en el hospital. Desde ya deberás acostumbrarte a mis ausencias, porque como sabrás…

—Sé como es, me lo dijiste una vez—interrumpió desviando la mirada.

—Entonces no tengo nada más que decir—se levantó de su asiento, y agregó: —Por si tienes hambre, dejé comida en la nevera. Por el momento, estaré en el estudio. Si necesitas algo sólo avísame.

Así comenzaron una convivencia bastante fría…

Durante las semanas siguientes, Serena solía pasar tiempo ocupándose en lo que fuera dentro de esa solitaria casa. Así evitaba pensar en la vida poco grata que estaba llevando. Hoy, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

Darien, que ya se dedicaba tiempo completo en su trabajo en el hospital, llegó a casa después de un agitado turno nocturno, y se impresionó bastante al notar todo tan silencioso, que incluso llegó a pensar que su esposa no estaba. Revisó la cocina, la sala, el estudio y no la encontró; dudaba que ella se encontrara en el cuarto, porque Serena una vez le había dicho que no le gustaba ese lugar si no estaba acompañada con él. No obstante, con tal de asegurarse de estar solo, fue a ver y la encontró allí, recostada sobre la cama, charlando con la piedra que una vez más parecía atraer por completo su atención.

— ¿Serena? —la llamó, y muy a pesar de lo que él pensaba-que no le oiría ya que parecía estar en otro mundo-ella le miró, y sonrió ligeramente.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa!—exclamó, y, dejando a un lado la piedra, se sentó—¿Tuviste buen turno?

—Todo estuvo demasiado agitado para mi gusto, estoy agotado—avanzó hasta sentarse en la cama, y se pasó las manos por la cara en un gesto cansado; después la miró—.Aún no entiendo cuál es tu interés en esa piedra.

—Estaba aburrida—dijo simplemente, y al notar que él la miraba como insistiendo en una mejor explicación, agregó: —Bueno, a veces me tiento a querer observarla, no sé porqué…pero me pasa cada vez que me siento muy sola.

— ¿Y tus amigas?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Serena sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana mientras pensaba que cada vez que las chicas la visitaban, experimentaba un alivio de estar en compañía de alguien, sin embargo, no era suficiente. No podía negar que ese poco alivio la animaba, pero en secreto le entristecía aún más de lo que estaba.

—Ya no puedo soportar verte así—repuso Darien, tomándole las manos, notando inmediatamente que éstas estaba frías. Y, con cierto dejo de culpabilidad, decidió calentarlas con las suyas, mientras decía: —Tal vez…te haría bien que pasaras un tiempo con tu familia.

Serena, finalmente lo miró con un rastro de dolor en sus pupilas.

—Tal ves tú debieras simular que por lo menos soy algo más que cualquiera de los objetos que hay en esta casa. Ya no pretendo que me perdones, pero si vamos a tener que pasar obligadamente mucho tiempo juntos, debieras tener un poco más de tacto; soy humana y necesito que la gente con la que vivo, alguna vez se digne a hablarme, no sólo cuando me ven mal y deprimida, sino también cuando estoy de buen ánimo y con energías.

Darien soltó sus manos y se puso en pie.

—Eso a veces se me hace imposible. Nunca sé qué decir, de qué hablar…

—Un "Hola, Serena. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Necesitas algo?..." Eso podría ser para empezar—señaló con amargo reproche—Es tan poco lo que se necesita para hablar, pero tú no te esfuerzas más que en ignorarme. Sé perfectamente que no me quieres como tu mujer, pero por lo menos intenta verme…no sé, como una enemiga aunque sea, porque prefiero palabras de desprecio antes que ése insoportable mutismo en que te sumes cuando me tienes enfrente.

Él la miró fijamente, en silencio, y por un buen rato.

—Muy bien; veo que me has dicho una verdad—se volvió y encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de perderse del todo tras ella, agregó: —Intentaré ser más amable.

Cuando ya los pasos de Darien en el pasillo dejaron de sentirse, Serena se quedó mirando la piedra. Estaba segura que dentro de ella no había más que vacío; había algo extraño, demasiado excitante como para que no acaparara su atención, sobre todo cuando se sentía excesivamente sola. Pero ¿qué era? No sabía y no quería limitarse a pensar al respecto.

Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta plantarse frente a la puerta de su esposo. Esperó un tiempo prudente y la abrió sin ruido. Esa habitación, bastante oscura, donde ya Darien había sucumbido ante el sueño, le tentaba a entrar y hacerle secreta compañía a su amado, sin embargo, resistió esa tentación. Como siempre, eso le provocaría más melancolía de la que podía soportar.

Cerró la puerta con cautela, y apoyó su espalda contra ella. Viendo un punto perdido de la pared de enfrente, su mano se posó en su barriga y la acarició inconscientemente mientras se preguntaba qué pasaría o cómo sería tomar semanas la opción que él le había propuesto. Ir a quedarse a la casa de sus padres significaba estar propensa a la excesiva sobre protección ellos, pero a la vez, también significaba menos soledad.

Finalmente se decidió a moverse; fue por el teléfono y apenas su madre le contestó, preguntó:

—Mamá, ¿qué dirías si te digo que pienso ir a quedarme unos días con ustedes?

Ikuko, llevada por la emoción, sonrió, pero no pudo evitar la intriga que le produjo esto.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Las cosas no están bien con Darien? —preguntó.

—Es sólo que los extraño demasiado, y ya hablé con Darien al respecto y él está de acuerdo—dijo, intentando convencerla, pero el silencio tras la línea, le preocupó—Estamos bien, mamá. Te lo aseguro.

—Entonces estaremos encantados de tenerte en casa.

Serena sonrió.

~~o0o~~

Frente a la puerta de ese hogar, Haruka estaba a punto de alzar su mano y tocar el timbre. A su lado, su inseparable compañera llevaba un obsequio que tercamente quiso obtener en el camino.

Ambas se habían pasado mucho tiempo investigando por su cuenta la extraña desaparición de Setsuna y Hotaru, puesto que éstas, tras abandonar la casa Tomoe sin citar destino, no dejaron rastros algunos de su eventual paradero actual. Ante esto, seguían con esa obstinada intuición de que algo malo estaba sucediendo, y si alguien podría darle alguna respuesta, era Serena, a la que ansiaban enfrentar.

Por segunda vez desde que la conocieron, comenzaban a tenerla en tela de juicio. Creían firmemente que ella estaba ocultando algo importante.

En sus mentes dominadas por una fría inteligencia, abrían una ventana de un futuro minado por las sombras de pesadillas repetitivas, desde las cuales podían inferir con certeza de que un cambio demasiado próximo y sombrío acecharía lo que ahora veían como pacífico.

Cuando al fin Haruka presionó el timbre, y el sonido de llamado inundó el departamento, Serena volvió en sí tras haberse quedado meditabunda al cortar el contacto con su madre. Y, entonces, fue a abrir. Pronto tuvo en frente a sus inesperadas visitantes, a las cuales, siendo amable, invitó a pasar y ponerse cómodas.

Por supuesto, antes de cualquier cosa, Mitchiru entregó el regalo a Serena, instancia en que percibió una emoción particular en ésta; no era la alegría particular que se originaba en cualquier futura madre al recibir un obsequio para su futuro bebé, no, era otra cosa, era una expresión febril de amargura intentada disimular por una sonrisa falsa.

—Ábrelo, cabeza de Bombón—instó Haruka, cuando su princesa estaba comenzando a ser presa de un nerviosismo inusitado por no poder mostrarse espontánea.

—Sí, sería bueno—acotó Mitchiru, dando una mirada de reojo a su compañera con tal de prever su proceder ante lo que presenciaban.

—Chicas, de verdad estoy muy contenta por éste hermoso gesto…—se rindió, no podía ser tan natural como deseaba. Debía improvisar.—En cualquier otro momento hubiera saltado de alegría, pero…—bajó la mirada y agregó: —Discúlpenme. Me han encontrado en mal momento.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió Mitchiru, con verdadero interés.

—Porque... no sé por donde partir.

— ¿Te parece que por el inicio? —Haruka preguntó mientras le cogía de un brazo. La guió hasta un sillón, y allí se sentó a su lado, imitada por su compañera—Dinos qué pasa, Cabeza de Bombón.

Serena miró por unos momentos el paquete en su mano, mientras su mente vagaba en la mejor excusa que dar. Así, finalmente cuando levantó la cabeza, dijo:

—Supongo que estoy pasando por mi primer mal momento de mujer casada.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —consultó Mitchiru.

—Darien y yo discutimos, y justo ahora estaba pensando en cómo arreglar mis cosas e ir a quedarme a la casa de mis padres por unos días.

—Pues esa no es la solución—repuso Haruka seriamente, atrayendo la mirada de la rubia—Tienes que aprender a soportar este tipo de inconvenientes, te advierto que lo vivirás más de una vez, y estoy segura que no pretendes escapar cada vez que te encuentres en una situación como ésta, que por cierto, aún no explicas.

Serena suspiró.

—Es por su trabajo—mintió—, se la pasa trabajando y casi no tiene tiempo para mí, llega cansado y a veces ni me habla…simplemente va directo a la cama y se levanta para comer e irse…

Haruka soltó una carcajada, mientras Mitchiru río con elegancia.

—Eso es parte de la vida normal—dijo Haruka.

—Es cierto, no esperes que se la pase a tiempo completo contigo, ahora él se está viendo en la responsabilidad de darte lo mejor. Te casaste y la situación ha cambiado. No te queda más que adaptarte a la nueva vida que un matrimonio implica y eso es soportar la ausencia de ése marido tuyo que trabaja únicamente por tu bien el de vuestro futuro bebé.

—Pero…—intentó replicar ante los dichos de Mitchiru.

—Pero nada Cabeza de Bombón. No te ahogues, ni mucho menos te comportes como la niñita caprichosa que estoy viendo justo ahora. —la miró fijamente—¿Eso era todo lo que tiene mal? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí.

—Pues déjame decirte que eres una exagerada—murmuró Mitchiru.

—Déjala, Mitchiru. Está en etapa de aprendizaje.

—Cómo tú digas.

Desde ese momento, las expresiones de ambas visitantes, se tornaron demasiado serias para el gusto de la rubia, que, tras dejar el regalo sobre la mesa de centro, se atrevió a preguntar:

—No es una simple visita de cortesía, ¿verdad?

—Aciertas totalmente—respondió Mitchiru, mientras Haruka se ponía en pie, y se plantaba frente a la rubia, a brazos cruzados.

—Necesitamos algo de información—dijo Urano con expresión demandante—Necesitamos saber realmente qué está pasando, y sabemos que tú puedes darnos una respuesta.

— ¿Respuesta a qué? —preguntó turbada, le daba la impresión que éstas sabían todo, y se sentía a un paso de ser sometida al más terrible de los juicios.

—Sucede…—comenzó a decir Mitchiru, pero Haruka le interrumpió.

—Setsuna y Hotaru han desaparecido—dijo—, y desde hace tiempo que venimos sintiendo algo anormal. Supongo que sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

—No, no sé—se puso en pie—Eso de que dos Sailor han desaparecido me toma por sorpresa.

— ¡Pero cómo! —cuestionó Mitchiru, poniéndose en pie bruscamente, sin perder el enfrentamiento visual con la rubia—Eres nuestra princesa, debieras ser la primera que debiera saber qué sucede

—Más que por información, parece que han venido a ponerme en cuestionamiento.

—Tampoco te pongas a la defensiva—respondió Haruka—, que eso evidencia que a algo le temes.

—No es eso. Es sólo que no sé nada de nada. Desde que me casé me desconecté del mundo, además, las chicas saben cuidarse por sí mismas.

—Me impresionas—señaló Mitchiru ante esa respuesta desafiante—, jamás habías hablado de esta forma. No va con la chiquilla que conocemos.

—Hay algo en ti. Ya habíamos advertido cierto cambio; más seriedad, más tristeza, más falsedad. Eso es raro, no va contigo Cabeza de Bombón. ¿Qué sucede realmente? Pues si hay algo que decir, dilo ahora, que más tarde no sabemos si tendremos la paciencia de escuchar.

—No sé de qué hablan.

Mitchiru frunció el ceño.

—No hay caso contigo—miró a su compañera—Parece que no obtendremos nada aquí. ¿Te parece si nos vamos, Mitchiru?

Se retiraron, y éste acto repentino dejó a Serena bastante intranquila. Hundida en el sillón, se olvidó de que se iba a la casa de sus padres, se olvidó del tiempo y todo lo demás para tratar la de interpretar la lógica de éstas dos Sailor, sin resultados finales satisfactorios.

—No las entiendo—se dijo— ¡No soy capaz de entenderlas!

Pero más allá de encontrar el entendimiento hacia esas chicas, existía algo más importante en lo que pensar: la desaparición de dos Sailor. No obstante, no había tiempo para ello tampoco, pues la penumbra que se apoderaba de ese cuarto, le anunciaba que ya era muy tarde. Se puso en pie, y rápidamente fue por las cosas que necesitaría.

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando ya iba de salida. Sólo faltaba avisarle a Darien, más un temor escondido a que él se despertara malhumorado, le hizo durar en esa opción. Pero le quedaba otra, la más simple: escribirle una nota.

Una vez que ya tuvo escritos unos garabatos en un papel, se adentró en su cuarto, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera despierto. Él se encontraba frente a la ventana abierta, sumido en respirar el aire fresco de la noche que recién iniciaba. Caminó ligero hacia él, y tocó su hombro. Darien volteó asustado, temblando como una hoja, sólo para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos azules que le miraban en la penumbra; ojos que brillaban por el susto recíproco que le inflingió.

— ¡Por Dios Serena, me asustaste!

—No lo pretendía…

— ¿Qué hora es? Por cierto— Preguntó secamente enciendo una de las luces.

— Casi las nueve — Contestó arrugando el papelito en su mano— ¿Tienes turno ésta noche?...

Darien, sin responderle, se limitó a salir del cuarto. Él imaginaba que ella no había comido y nada más quería apresurarse en salir a comprar algo preparado.

Cuando regresó intentando sorprenderla con una disculpa sincera, no la encontró, pues ella, sentida por su incapacidad de atención, decidió marcharse a la casa de sus padres sin aviso alguno…

* * *

**~~Fin Capítulo 9~~**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a los que me leen, especialmente a los que amablemente han dejado sus comentarios, que he leído con mucha atención pero que no he podido contestar por cuestión de tiempo.

Espero les haya gustado el capi. Nos leemos pronto. Mihll


	11. Capítulo 10

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en Sailor Moon

por

mihll

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10

* * *

"No puedo creer cuán fácil fue destruir mi sueño"

Eso pensaba Serena mientras escuchaba los lánguidos latidos de su corazón herido. Ya llevaba una semana fuera de la casa que compartía con su esposo, y en ese tiempo, muy a pesar de que vivía buenos momentos con sus padres y hermano, había sido incapaz de reunir fuerzas que podrían ayudarle a seguir adelante.

Desde hacían dos días que venía sintiendo que apenas podía levantarse; era como si de pronto, sus músculos debilitados se volvieran rígidos que incuso se le hacía doloroso moverse con normalidad.

"¿Será que me estoy enfermando de pura tristeza?"

Se estremeció de miedo y rabia, que todo su cuerpo quedó consumido por unos escalofríos febriles que le incendiaban las mejillas y la dejaban sin aliento. Se sentía tan frágil, que llegaba a creer que cualquier golpe más, por mínimo que fuera, la derrumbaría totalmente.

— ¿Qué será de mí?...No puedo seguir…no quiero seguir…

En el mismo instante en que ella se decía aquello, Darien era recibido por Ikuko.

— ¿Dice que está muy mal? —preguntó él.

—Así es—confirmó Ikuko con expresión seria y preocupada—Lleva dos días con la mirada opaca, no duerme, apenas come y si lo hace es sólo para que yo no le diga nada…No sé qué pasa entre ustedes, pero sea lo que sea, quiero que me lo digas ya que Serena parece no tener intensiones algunas de hacerlo.

—Quiero verla.

La mujer suspiró rendida. Evidentemente ni su hija ni su yerno estaban dispuestos a hablar.

—Está en el cuarto…

Cuando él penetró en la habitación, vio a su mujer tapada hasta la cabeza. Se acercó a la cama y levantó las mantas, descubriendo su rostro. La notó tan desmejorada que se le partió el alma pensar que todo era su culpa.

Le acarició el rostro mientras le decía:

—Amor, yo…siento mucho esto. Me lo había advertido, me dijeron que esto podría pasar…—sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza para deshacerse de malos pensamientos que comenzaron a atormentar su mente, y, decidido, añadió: —Ya no puedo permitirte y permitirme que estés en otro lugar que no sea nuestra casa. Te vienes conmigo ahora... Te voy a cuidar como lo mereces.

—No quiero sacrificios de tu parte—respondió Serena con una débil voz—Sé que estar junto a mi para ti es doloroso…Sé que esto es el principio de la distancia que necesitamos, me duele mucho estar sin ti, pero debo acostumbrarme a la soledad que me merezco…

— ¡No! —tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos, con un dolor solamente comparado con la que ella lo miraba—Serena es que tú no sabes…No podemos estar separados. Tú…tú…—no podía decirle lo que él sabía, y en vez de continuar, estrechó su cuerpo entre sus brazos— Sólo ven conmigo, ¿sí?

~~o0o~~

Ya de vuelta en su casa, Darien impulsó a Serena a mantenerse recostada mientras el medicamento que le había administrado surtiera efecto para bajarle la fiebre.

— ¿Y tu trabajo? —preguntó ella preocupada.

Él, que se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, se recostó a su lado, por primera vez. Viendo al techo, respondió pausadamente.

—Mi trabajo…mmmm…es importante, pero más lo es que tú estés bien.

—Pero Darien…

La miró.

—Tuve turno de noche, y no trabajo hasta mañana por la mañana—le dijo para tranquilizarla—Ya no más turnos extras, me agotan demasiado y me provocan un mal genio que me hace ser una persona despreciable.

—Nunca has sido despreciable.

— ¿Entonces cómo llamas a la forma en que te traté?

Ella desvió la mirada. No quería responder a esa pregunta.

— ¿Serena?

—Tengo un poco de sueño—se acomodó mejor dándole la espalda—Creo que lo que me diste con la comida…—echó fuera un profundo bostezo— ya está haciendo efecto…

Darien se mantuvo sereno un momento; luego, intentó moverla constatando que ella estaba profundamente dormida.

—Bueno—se dijo levantándose y cubriéndola mejor—, creo que esto ayudará a que te mejores pronto.

Quería ir a dormir a su cuarto, sin embargo, la tentación pudo más que él. Por ésta vez, por primera vez, trató de hacer a un lado todo malo sentimiento y se acurrucó a su lado.

~~o0o~~

El insistente llamado en la puerta, sacó a Darien de sus sueños. Se levantó y fue a ver quién era, encontrándose con Amy y Lita.

—Necesitamos habar urgentemente con Serena y su madre nos dijo que ya estaba de vuelta—señaló Amy, tras el cordial saludo.

—Está dormida, y no creo que sea preciso despertarla…Pero pasen, por favor.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, preguntó:

— ¿Hay algo que debo saber?

—Sí, Darien—contestó Lita.

—Se trata de la desaparición de dos Sailor que Serena nos comentó hace algunos días—dijo Amy después—Esto ya no tiene lógica. Parece que la tierra se tragó a Setsuna y a Hotaru, y si a eso le sumamos que Luna y Artemis no están por ningún lado… ¿Serena no te había dicho nada? —preguntó al notar que él se encontraba algo sorprendido.

—No. Y no sé cómo explicar el porqué.

—Eso no importa…

~~o0o~~

Serena abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar en penumbras. Aún tenía sueño, como si el tiempo transcurrido en que durmió no fuera suficiente para derrotar el cansancio que desgastaba su cuerpo.

Pensamientos inquietantes e indeseados convergían en su mente, y por mucho que quisiera desterrarlos, no podía contra ellos. Sintió frío a pesar de estar bien cobijada, y tenía temor, mucho temor de aquella soledad en que la que suponía, aún se encontraba envuelta…

Simplemente, ella había olvidado donde estaba.

Todavía no era capaz de asimilar su realidad. Había aprendido y crecido tras las batallas con enemigos cuyos recuerdos de sus poderes ahora no eran más que un recuerdo ancestral; era más de lo que nunca pensó que llegaría a ser, pero todo bajo el concepto de alguien que debía proteger al mundo, no como la niña humana normal que encaraba los conflictos usuales de la vida de una persona común y corriente; una niña que traicionó a quien más decía amar…

Resultaba inconcebible que hubiera fallado a los principios de mujer eternamente enamorada, de esas que no traicionan al hombre amado, ni siquiera al filo de amenazas mortales. La única razón para fallar, en este aspecto, y que trataba de eludir desesperadamente, se arraigaba súbita, fría y espantosamente clara en su mente, y esta idea hacía que se sintiera helada por dentro. No le era agradable pensar que tal vez fue puesta bajo un hechizo diabólico con el fin de apartarla de su destino esperable, aquél donde Darien y ella eran felices completamente, sin sombras ni heridas de un pasado espantoso, pero… nada era así.

Se sentó en la cama, diciéndose que no debía permitir que sus pensamientos siguiesen por ese camino. Sacudió su cabeza y quiso llamar a su madre para que le hiciera compañía, sin embargo, percibió el aroma de Darien que se impregnó en sus ropas. Guardó sus palabras, miró bien el lugar, y apenas comprendió que estaba en su casa. Entonces se levantó y entre tambaleos alcanzó la puerta, avanzó por el pasillo hasta que las voces de una charla llegaron hasta sus oídos. Reconoció perfectamente a sus amigas.

—Siento que hay algo oscuro que se esconde tras estas desapariciones—decía Amy, cuando alcanzó la sala, y ante su aparición, todos a la vez, pronunciaron su nombre.

—Hola—respondió simplemente.

— ¿Tuviste buen descanso? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí, aunque hubiese deseado dormir un poco más—respondió, avanzado hasta sentarse al lado de él, hundiéndose luego en el sillón—A veces siento que el cansancio consume todas mis energías.

—Es por el embarazo, Serena—explicó Amy.

—Tal vez lo sea—perezosamente fijó su mirada en ella—Continúen con lo que decían. Me interesa saber lo que averiguaron.

—No conseguimos mucho desde la vez que hablamos—comenzó a decir Mercury—Las chicas no están por ninguna parte, así como Luna y Artemis que hace dos días no dan señales de vida.

— ¿Luna y Artemis? —Lita afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—Vamos, dos días no son nada y ellos a veces parecen nada más que dos gatos traviesos. Más de una vez se me han perdido por una semana o más, y luego vienen explicando que andaban en vagancia.

—Pero debes considerar que Artemis particularmente siempre avisa a Mina sobre su paradero, porque ella se lo exige. Entonces resulta raro que se pierda así como así, sin decir donde estará o cuándo regresará—cuestionó Lita.

—En eso tienes razón…

—Tenemos que decirte que también fuimos a hablar con el profesor Tomoe—prosiguió Amy—, y él nos dijo que antes de que se fuera, Hotaru tuvo una crisis mientras dormía. Fue una pesadilla de la que despertó con mucha dificultad…Él nos dijo que ella mencionó que no tenían tiempo, que algo venía.

—Y la pregunta es: ¿qué o quién? —emitió Darien.

—Exactamente—secundó Amy.

Finalmente, Serena se sentó debidamente, y dijo:

—Debemos encontrarlas a como dé lugar. Necesitamos saber algo más sobre esa pesadilla de Hotaru.

—Sí, pero no sabemos dónde más buscar—señaló Lita.

—Siempre habrá un sitio donde no se ha buscado—dijo Darien.

Luego de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto por un buen rato, las chicas se retiraron. Darien, que las había acompañado hasta la puerta, regresó a la sala y encontró a Serena recostada en el sillón, con la mirada perdida en un punto perdido del cielo raso. Su rostro pensativo, aunque tranquilo, fue una imagen maravillosa que su memoria deseaba registrar.

Hace una semana atrás, sentía que una parte vital de su ser se había marchado con ella. Durante los primeros días de su ausencia, había luchado contra la fuerza emocional que le sometía y vulneraba su capacidad de mantener la paz; después no había podido continuar aquella batalla mental.

El tiempo, lejos de ella, se eternizaba de una manera horrible, y en ese mismo tiempo no había hecho más que vivir para quienes le necesitaban en su trabajo, aunque nunca ese afán por entregarse por completo a una responsabilidad con sus pacientes, podía desligarle de tortuosa emoción, más dolorosa de lo que había creído posible.

Ahora que la tenía de vuelta en casa, sabía que no tenía que descuidarla de ninguna forma.

— ¿Te parece si preparo algo delicioso de cenar? —preguntó.

—Sí—dijo Serena, regresándolo a ver al instante—Aunque quien debiera tomarse esa molestia debiera ser yo.

—Lo haré yo.

—No estoy de acuerdo—replicó levantándose.

—Quiero hacerlo yo.

—Es mi deber como esposa prepararle algo a su marido.

—Parece que no nos pondremos de acuerdo en esto—sonrió ligeramente—Puede ser que lo más justo sea que ambos nos encarguemos de esa tarea.

Ella no podía discutir su razonamiento, ni mucho menos silenciar la vocecilla en su interior que comenzó a decirle que esto era lo mejor que podría suceder para comenzar a tratarse con más cercanía. Entonces, estiró su mano hacia la que él le tendía.

—Esto es un nuevo comienzo—la voz de Darien era dulce— y estoy dispuesto a poner mucho de mi parte para que te sientas bien…Vamos por la cena.

Él la guió hacia y la cocina, y juntos comenzaron a preparar la comida, y aunque lo hacían en silencio, se podía advertir comunión entre ellos. Cuando acabaron esa labor, y mientras Serena disponía el servicio sobre la mesa, se atrevió a decir.

—Darien…Cuando el bebé nazca he pensado que iré a quedarme con mis padres…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo más lógico. No es tu hijo, y será una molestia para ti cuando llore. Podría espantarte el sueño y tú necesitas estar fresco para hacer bien tu trabajo—Un ligero movimiento negativo le dijo que él no estaba de acuerdo—Es demasiado para ti.

—Al nacer ese bebé se viene a esta casa. No te quiero lejos de mí, además él es totalmente inocente. No es mi hija, pero tratándose de ser quien esperamos que sea…

—Será niño—soltó Serena abruptamente, y Darien casi suelta el platillo que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó confundido.

—Que será niño…—lo miró al rostro, notándolo pálido—Entiendo que estés así…Yo tampoco lo creía cuando me lo dijeron, pero así es…Me lo confirmaron cuando fui a la consulta hace tres días…

Darien, dejó el platillo sobre la mesa y buscó asiento, porque esto realmente le tomaba desprevenido. En silencio meditó por largo rato ante la mirada expectante de la rubia; Luego dijo, casi sin fuerza en su tono de voz.

—Rini….Ella…La esperaba a ella, pensaba que si era Rini la querría sin importar si yo no fuera su progenitor.

—No sé que está pasando Darien, pareciera que lo que hice arruinó todo el mundo que conocemos—bajó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban aguados—Soy una tonta, siempre hago las cosas mal…Quería confiar en lo que Setsuna me dijo, que Rini nacería igual…Pensé que no sería tu hija, pero…Pensé tantas cosas y resulta que fui presa de un engaño de ella, de mis propias creencias…Ahora me preguntó qué pasará realmente en nuestro futuro.

— ¡Dios, Serena! —se levantó y la estrechó en un abrazo. Ella comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo —No puedo entender lo que pasa y mucho menos puedo siquiera visualizar un futuro diferente al que nos habían señalado…No sé qué vamos a hacer.

—Yo sí—apartó a Darien y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano— Hacer lo mismo que hubiera hecho si es que se hubiera conservado la otra realidad: proteger al mundo con el cristal de plata si es que la necesidad lo amerita.

—No queda otra opción.

—Lamentablemente es así—suspiró y como si nada, siguió preparando la mesa.

Al poco rato, ambos trataban de comer, pero les resultaba imposible cuando se les había quitado el apetito y más aun cuando cada uno se encontraba inmerso en un vaivén de muchas preguntas sin respuestas de la nueva realidad que enfrentaban.

—Setsuna sabía de esto—comentó de pronto Darien.

—Es de suponerlo.

—Ahora es cuando más surge la necesidad de encontrarla. Ella puede guiarnos, ayudarnos de alguna forma.

—Pero no me salvará de todos los reproches de mis amigas, y sobre todo de los de Haruka y Mitchiru. Estoy segura que me despreciaran.

—Por lo menos sabes lo que te esperas de esas dos, y con tus amigas, creo que podrán entenderte.

—Si es que lo hacen—dijo sonriendo tristemente.

—Estoy contigo en esto, Serena. El ocultar todo me hace ser tu cómplice.

—Pero no tienes nada que pagar—levantó la mirada y le miró—Cuando el momento del juicio llegue, haré lo posible porque se conserve el respeto que todas depositan en ti…Eso ocurrirá exactamente cuando el bebé nazca.

Meses más tarde, Serena se encontraba en la sala de parto, sufriendo los dolores de las contracciones que minuto a minuto se hacían más frecuentes. Darien estaba a su lado, apoyándola, muy a pesar de que su voz interior-cuando las contracciones anunciaron que llegaría el nacimiento-le había dicho que no estuviera en ese cuarto de hospital, que no era su deber, que no era su hijo, que por orgullo debía abstenerse de aparentar ser un marido y padre que lo era; pero no, él se guiaba por lo que consideraba que debía hacer, y eso era: estar al lado de la mujer infiel pero amada.

Fuera de ese cuarto, Rei caminaba en círculos, nerviosa, pero no al borde de la histeria como lo estaba el padre de la rubia. Ikuko se esforzaba en calmar a su marido. Lita y Mina miraban la hora a cada segundo, mientras que Amy, la más tranquila de todas, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, en las preocupaciones, y es que hasta entonces ni las dos Sailor perdidas, ni mucho menos Luna y Artemis habían aparecido, sumado a ello se encontraba una conversación que todas tuvieron el día anterior con Haruka y Mitchiru, quienes les habían advertido ciertos cambios que estaban detectando en las energías.

Sucedió en un instante dado…Dentro del cuarto de parto, se oyó el llanto de un bebé, seguido de la voz de la mujer que sostenía a éste.

—Es un niño.

Serena sentía que el cansancio le cerraba los ojos, mientras Darien fijaba su vista en la criatura de piel rojiza y arrugada.

—Felicidades—volvió a decir la mujer, mientras le daba el bebé a la asistente.

Él no podía decir nada, se perdió en un mundo donde no podía dejar de pensar que ante sus ojos tenía al ser que le alejaba de su mujer. Tardó mucho en reaccionar, y sólo lo hizo cuando una enfermera, en tono de voz elevado y burlesco, le pidió que soltara la mano de Serena y se apartara.

— ¿No va a tomarlo? —decía en tanto, la asistente de parto que le ofrecía el bebé arropado.

—Yo…yo…

—No tenga miedo, es un bebé y es su hijo.

Miró a Serena y como nunca sintió que la realidad le golpeaba de la peor manera dolorosa que alguien podía soportar.

—No puedo—murmuró—No puedo, Serena…

Y ante la mirada atónita de quien le cedía el bebé, escapó de allí casi corriendo. Afuera nadie entendió porqué salía de esa forma, viéndose como un desgraciado y no como la persona que debía estar dichoso de ser padre…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a los que me leen, especialmente a los que amablemente han dejado sus comentarios.

Espero les haya gustado el capi. Nos leemos pronto. Mihll


	12. Capítulo 11

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen.

**

* * *

**

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en** "Sailor Moon"**

**Por **

**Mihll**

* * *

Capítulo 11

* * *

Cuando tuvo el valor de enfrentar a Serena, Darien regresó al hospital. De pie, bajo el vano de la puerta, contemplaba petrificado a su mujer que amamantaba al hijo de otro; estaba demasiado horrorizado como para poder dar un paso más allá, o hablar siquiera.

Su dolor no se comparaba con ningún otro. No había consuelo ni la esperanza de que la situación cambiara; pero siente consciente, pensó que nada ganaría al rechazarla ahora más que inferirle a esa mujer una amargura prolongada que seguro la desgastaría más de la cuenta.

Dio un paso adelante, y otro cuando pudo. No veía la cara de disgusto que sostenía su suegro y que era dirigida hacia él como una daga filosa. Sólo avanzaba penosamente para contemplar de cerca el fruto de la traición, que le dolía y quemaba, ahora más que nunca. Por lo menos él, no se dio cuenta cuando todos abandonaron la habitación debido a una muda súplica que Serena les dio. Ella, después de haber satisfecho su deseo, le miró.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Entre ellos, el bebé, era el testimonio viviente del abismo que les separaba; éste bello y adorable como cualquier otra criatura recién nacida, sin embargo, esas cualidades no eran lo suficiente para encantar a un corazón herido.

— ¿Cómo se llamará? — Preguntó Darien, cuando el nudo que tenía en la garganta le dio espacio para entonar las palabras.

—Athos—respondió Serena con voz débil—, se llamará Athos.

Darien no pudo evitar mirarla con desconcierto. El nombre simplemente se le hacía extraño, demasiado para su gusto, pero siendo no siendo el padre de la criatura, no se sentía con el derecho de emitir comentario; tampoco se permitiría darlo.

—Tan sólo puedo imaginar cómo te sientes—agregó Serena ante el silencio que sabía que obtendría—Si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte. Yo me excusaré con mis padres y mis amigas.

No quería quedarse, no porque si continuaba viéndola con el niño en sus brazos, sabía que las lágrimas que se empeñaba en contener brotarían de sus ojos. Pero en contra de todos sus deseos, sacó valor de la nada. Se sentó en la cama y extendió sus brazos solicitando a la criatura. Una vez que lo tuvo, y ante la atenta mirada de la rubia, lo contempló. Era cierto, no quería saber quién era el padre, pero su inconsciente buscaba un parecido de Athos con quien sea que fuera su progenitor.

—Con que éste es mi hijo—dijo con un tono de ironía—No se parece a ti y ni a nadie que yo conozca…—dirigió la mirada hacia la rubia—Felicidades.

Un dolor sorprendentemente gigante se pintó en los ojos de Serena, quien no supo qué decir ante esa última palabra.

—Vale...me tengo que ir por ahora, debo cumplir con mi turno—añadió devolviéndole la criatura.

— ¿Crees que estarás bien?

—No del todo…—hizo una pausa y sonrió, como excusándose— Después de mi turno pasaré a verte, por el momento sólo preocúpate de descansar.

—Lo haré…

2

Estaba sentada, escuchando el incesante golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana cuando de pronto todo el edificio pareció remecerse. Las sensaciones que la dominaban se limitaban a un intenso escalofrío, y no recordaba, sinceramente, otra ocasión en que sintiera algo como eso que más allá de hacerle sentir temor, le producía un cálido regocijo. Dos horas más tarde se suscitaría un hito que desterraría toda paz euforia que había adquirido tras ese evento.

—No…No es posible. Díganme que es mentira—decía apenas en un hilo de voz. Había sido informada de la desaparición de su hijo de la unidad neonatal, y ahora le decían que hasta el momento, y después de una intensa hora de búsqueda, no había señales de él.

En respuesta a eso, sentada a su lado en la cama, Ikuko la abrazó con más fuerza. En tanto, un hombre vestido de traje, de noble apariencia pero voz fría, dijo:

—Señora, necesito que se tranquilice.

A dicho comisario no se le hacía posible pensar que Serena lo conseguiría, pero cuando ésta le miró determinada a cooperar, él se animó a proseguir, y durante los siguientes instantes no hizo más que hacerle preguntas acerca de las personas que posiblemente tendrían razones para llevarse a su hijo. Por supuesto, Serena se apegó a responder que nadie en esta tierra tendría motivos, a Darien lo descartaba totalmente; confiaba en él y sabía que a pesar de sentirse ridículo y dolorido, sería incapaz de arrebatarle a su hijo.

—No nos deja muchas opciones—señaló finalmente el comisario—Si no han sido personas adversas a usted o su esposo, lo único que nos queda es uno de los usuales casos de robo de bebés efectuados por una persona con trastornos mentales.

Ikuko se cubrió la boca, espantada por los dichos.

—Por favor, tiene que encontrarlo—suplicó Serena.

—Lo haremos, señora Chiba—se alejó hasta alcanzar la puerta mientras madre e hija se abrazaban nuevamente, pero una vez allí, se volvió, y agregó intrigado: —Lo que no me gusta de esto, es que…bueno, es que no es posible que alguien haya sacado el bebé de la unidad neonatal sin que las cámaras lo hayan registrado…eso es sumamente extraño.

Ikuko miró a su hija mientras la puerta se cerraba y volvía a abrir para dar paso a las chicas.

—No sé qué pensar, hija.

—Ni yo, mamá—gimió Serena—No entiendo cómo se les perdió a mi hijo. No puedo imaginar quién fue…

—Sabes que lo averiguaremos—dijo una segura Lita, y sólo entonces, la rubia desvió la vista hacia las recién llegadas.

—Darien está en medio de una cirugía y no se le pudo informar por ahora—dijo Amy—, pero tranquila Serena, cuando salga no tardan en avisarle.

—Y con respecto a lo otro…—Rei echó fuera un profundo suspiro—Señora Tsukino, su esposo sigue dormido por el momento, le recomiendo que vaya con él y lo calme para cuando despierte. No sería bueno que enloqueciera nuevamente.

Ciertamente, cuando apenas se les informó de la pérdida de la criatura ése hombre se puso histérico llevado por la desesperación; había tratado de golpear al director del hospital, culpándolo de todo, y debieron contenerlo entre dos auxiliares. Sin embargo, en vista de que su alteración no se cesaba, alguien recomendó que era prudente sedarlo, y así lo hicieron. Ikuko estuvo de acuerdo porque sabía que esa era la única forma de anularlo, nadie más que ella conocía a su esposo cuando entraba en lamentable estado de locura temporal.

—Tienes razón, Rei—miró a su hija, como pidiéndole permiso para retirarse; luego simplemente se marchó, satisfaciendo así el deseo de privacidad de todas.

Lita se sentó al lado de Serena.

— ¿Crees que todo se deba a un nuevo enemigo? —preguntó ésta. Serena negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pues en su mente rondaba la idea de que esto pudiera ser obra del padre de Athos, pero si era así ¿cómo supo éste que tenía un hijo? O más aún, ¿existía siquiera la remota posibilidad de que regresase a la tierra sólo por él cuando aún tenía todo un mundo donde instaurar el orden y paz?

—Entonces… ¿qué? —emitió en tanto una molesta Mina—Como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes problemas ahora se nos suma esto. Sailors y bebé que desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Es obvio que alguien está jugando con nosotros y si llego a saber quién es, juro que le arrancaré los ojos.

—Quisiera pensar que se trata de un nuevo enviado del mal…—comenzó a decir Rei pensativamente—, pero el problema es que no he detectado presencias malignas. No hay nada raro acá aparte de las desapariciones ligadas, porque estoy segura lo están, de lo que no estoy segura es que están vivos.

—No seas cruel, Rei—gimió Serena—Ni siquiera pienses que ellos podrían estar muertos…Uno de ellos es mi hijo, y sólo quisiera oír y pensar que está en algún lado, prisionero de alguien, vivo y esperando a que yo lo rescate.

Lita la estrechó contra sí, dejando que escondiera su rostro en su pecho, a la vez que le prometía que todo estaría bien, que podía confiar en ellas como siempre. Y, mientras decía todo eso, miraba a las chicas, demandándoles acciones más efectivas de las que habían tomado.

—Intentaré contactar a Mitchiru y Haruka—estimó Amy, virándose hacia la puerta, pero inmediatamente oyó un "¡Amy, no!" en la voz de Serena — ¿Por qué no? —preguntó tan intrigada como las demás.

Serena respondió en tanto se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Porque no quiero que ellas se enteren—hizo alusión de querer levantarse, pero nada más se sentó, con las piernas colgando de la cama. Después de un parto tan reciente, sentía que aún era incapaz de pararse—Chicas…por favor, por hoy y lo días que sean necesarios, las dejemos a ellas fuera de este asunto. Ya sabemos que están concentradas en la búsqueda de Setsuna y Hotaru, y que tenían una pista…No tenemos porqué hacer que se regresen tan pronto del lugar al que dijeron que irían…

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, Amy—dicho esto miró a Lita a su lado—Quiero que te asegures de que Darien sepa de esto.

—Está bien…

3

Tres días habían pasado ya y no habían señales de la criatura ni de quién se la llevó. Darien contemplaba el rostro dormido de su esposa, a quien le había costado tanto que encontrara el sueño, que temía hacer hasta el más mínimo movimiento para no despertarla.

Al principio, cuando le avisaron de la desaparición de Athos, no pudo negar que le embargó una sensación de alegría; pero después comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal al darse que se estaba alegrando de la desgracia ajena. Al querer purgar ese sentimiento impropio de él, había lanzado su bata y sin importarle mucho la posibilidad despedido por dejar su turno de trabajo que aún no terminaba, había corrido hasta Serena para decirle que podía contar con él como siempre. Desde entonces que no se separaba de ella ni un minuto.

De pronto, oyó un ruido amortiguado en la puerta entreabierta y viró la vista encontrándose con Lita que le hizo ademán para que le siguiese. En la sala se encontraba en comisario Kawamura.

—Espero que nos traiga noticias de mi hijo—le dijo.

—Lamentablemente no—respondió el comisario—. Lo que me trae hasta aquí es otra situación…Encontramos a una niña sin identificación y que responde a síntomas claros de amnesia…

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Darien? —Lita se apresuró a preguntar. El hombre la miró.

—Porque esa niña mencionó su nombre—devolvió la vista a Darien—Así es señor Chiba, la pequeña lo ha nombrado a usted y al parecer es lo único que recuerda…

4

Muy lejos de la clínica donde Darien había llegado, Rei y Amy apuraban el paso para ir al encuentro de Mina. Iban retrasadas, el seguir una pista que finalmente les llevó a nada, provocaba en ellas una frustración agria que se sumaba a todas las anteriores búsquedas fallidas.

—Mina debe estar muy molesta—murmuró Amy a Rei preocupadamente—llevamos casi media hora de retraso y eso es más de lo que ella puede soportar.

—Mina no es de las personas más puntuales que existen—replicó Rei—no debiera molestarse.

—No debiera, pero cuando ésta en la posición opuesta se olvida de eso.

Siguieron caminando rápidamente y llegaron a la fuente de soda donde debería estar la rubia.

—O no ha llegado, o se aburrió y se fue—comentó entonces Rei, tras barrer con la vista el sitio.

—No ha llegado—concluyó Amy, sentándose en una de las mesas disponibles—No sé tú, pero yo quiero algo para refrescarme, la caminata ha hecho que me dé mucho calor.

Rei no respondió; ubicó a una de las meseras y le hizo un ademán, en poco tiempo ésta iba por su pedido.

— ¿Y bien?—expresó Rei en un bufido—¿Qué le diremos ahora a Serena?

—Es cierto, se había ilusionado mucho—dijo frustradamente mirando la ventana—pero qué le vamos a hacer, no tenemos de otra que decirle la verdad, que no tenemos absolutamente nada.

Después de que recibieron su pedido, pasaron varios minutos en que Mina no apareció, y cuando lo hizo, llegó con una euforia singular, que demostraba que ni esa reunión ni nada le importaba.

—Perdónenme —dijo, sin que su tono delatara el menor arrepentimiento—. Me retrasé porque me encontré con una conocida y no pude deshacerme de ella porque después de años sin verla hubiera sido descortés no aceptar a ir a tomar un café con ella. Estoy segura que en mi situación ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo —tomó la soda de Rei y le dio un gran sorbo para proseguir: —Sí. Definitivamente hubiera sido terrible no oír lo que me dijo…

Y ante el horror y decepción demostrado en los rostros de sus amigas, se volvió hacia la puerta con brusquedad y sobresalto.

— ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? —se preguntó más para sí, estaba como saliendo de una especie de ensueño.

— ¿De qué hablas Mina? —Preguntó Amy.

— ¿De qué más? De tonterías. Lo que nos preocupa a nosotras a ella le vale un cuerno.

— ¡No es así, Rei! —se volvió a mirarlas—Yo la encontré…Sí, la encontré…

— ¿A quién? —Amy preguntó exaltada.

—A Setsuna…—y se volvió nuevamente con el brazo alzado y señalando la puerta—, ella me acompañó hasta aquí…pero ya no está…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Les cuento que el muso últimamente anda fugado y cuando aparece no es muy productivo. Imagino que el cápítulo en sí podría no entenderse, porque he dejado pequeños vacíos en tiempo que iré llenando en los siguientes tres capis. Si el muso coopera (rueguen porque sea así) ahora que realmente comienzo mis vacaciones, pueda actualizar más pronto.

Gracias a todos por leerme. Mihll.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi, y yo sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión.**

**

* * *

**

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en **"Sailor Moon"**

Por

**Mihll**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Eran un poco más de las cinco de la tarde, y Ai acababa de salir de la ducha. Para ella este día había sido agotador, aunque especial en el sentido que le había ocurrido la cosa más inesperada que a alguien le pudiera suceder. No dejaba de mirar al pequeño niño sentado sobre su cama y que se entretenía con un camión juguete, lo encontraba tan bello y angelical, que sentía un enorme deseo de que fuese su hijo y no nada más una criatura que había sido dejada a su cuidado.

— ¿En serio te gusta ese camión? —al final optó por preguntarle con un tono cariñoso, acercándosele para quedar sentada a su lado. El niño simplemente alzó la mirada y la miró curvando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—Eso me dice que sí…—murmuró entonces, mientras estiraba su mano para propinarle una caricia en el rostro, y luego se quedó contemplándolo.

Ai no sabía si fue buena idea haber aceptado quedarse con el niño, temía encariñarse con él más de lo necesario y sufrir posteriormente su ausencia. Siempre había anhelado un hijo, pero la verdad es que la vida no se lo permitió ni se lo permitiría. Ella era infértil.

—Pero por el tiempo que tú estés aquí, seremos felices—dijo—, desde hoy y hasta que vengan a buscarte, yo seré tu madre y tú serás mi hijo.

Nuevamente el pequeño alzó su mirada brillante en alegría, como si la entendiera a pesar de su corta edad.

—Eres adorable…

Sonriente, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la cocina, y en tanto lo veía tomar la leche, comenzó a recordar el instante dado hacían dos horas atrás cuando una mujer elegante y de largos y sedosos cabellos negros verdosos tocó a su puerta trayéndolo consigo. Tenía que reconocer que inmediatamente se sintió enamorada de sus profundos ojos celeste, de su inocente rostro infantil, que cuando finalmente la mujer desconocida le señaló la razón de su imprevista visita, no pudo decir que no, por más que la situación que se proyectaba daba para desconfiar pues ninguna madre en su sano juicio dejaría a su hijo con una perfecta desconocida.

—Pensándolo bien—murmuró de pronto, sin darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta—, no creo que esa mujer fuera tu madre, no te pareces en nada a ella…

El pequeño, plantó su tazón de leche sobre la mesa, y miró hacia la puerta, donde de la nada había vuelto a aparecer la desconocida.

—Exactamente. No soy su madre—dijo, espantando a Ai. Y fue a sentarse a la mesa junto al pequeño. —Creo que me fui muy rápido de aquí y quedaron algunas cosas por aclarar.

—Sí. Pero antes dígame, ¿le fue bien con sus otros pendientes? —Setsuna asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. —Me alegra…

Por un momento, guardando silencio, ambas contemplaron al niño que sorbía su leche con mucha paciencia. Ai sería quien rompiera el hielo.

—Athos, él…—comenzó a decir tímidamente— ¿tiene padres?

—No—su voz fue tan seca y su mirada puesta en ella tan seria, que Ai dio por hecho que ese tema se no se tocaba por alguna razón, y al menos por ahora consideraba inmiscuirse; mordiéndose el labio, desvió nuevamente la vista al niño. —Esperaba que tú decidieras convertirte en su madre.

— ¿Yo? —la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que la elegante dama no mentía. —Pero…¿sería posible? Digo, que me lo entregue así como así…

—Cuando me presenté, le dije que le estaba dando a su cuidado a un niño muy especial—Ai asintió con la cabeza—Bueno, pero cuando hablo de "especial", me refiero a algo que no creo que esté dentro de lo que usted pueda siquiera imaginar.

—No la entiendo, señorita Setsuna. ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme?

—Por supuesto—dirigió su mirada a Athos, y éste, al sentirla sobre sí, respondió abandonando su vaso. —Mi señor…

—Su alma y corazón son tan puros…—sonrió mirando a la mujer de piel morena—No quiero que te impacientes, sólo que sigas siendo tú y que me permitas seguir a tu lado…

Para ese momento, Ai se había cubierto la boca con ambas manos. Para ella, Athos era muy pequeño, no tenía más de tres años y sin embargo, hablaba fluidamente, y más aún, su expresión le hacía creer que no estaba frente a un bebé, sino a un adulto.

—No te asustes—intervino Setsuna.

—No estoy asustada, sólo…impresionada.

—Sé que puedes asimilarlo—murmuró el pequeño con convencimiento—.Sé que puedo confiar en ti, porque tu interior me ha revelado todo un universo de bondad, y donde únicamente existe amor, no hay cabida para los malos sentimientos, pensamientos, o miedos…

—Sólo denme tiempo—se puso en pie apenas y arrastrando los pasos, abandonó la cocina…

—No te preocupes—señaló Athos a Setsuna—, todo estará bien…

Ella simplemente asintió.

***

Aún dentro de sus sueños, Serena sufría la inclemencia de un frío intenso que calaba hasta sus huesos en ese universo donde no brillaba la luz del sol y donde la única fuente de iluminación provenía de una extensa hilera de piras, que se extendían desde su pies, hasta más allá del horizonte, como una senda que debía recorrer hasta encontrarse con ese alguien que emitía un incoherente llamado con un doliente tono de súplica.

Ella tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sin nada ni nadie a su alrededor se sentía sola, y el cansancio que se empeñaba en dominar su cuerpo, no ayudaba mucho al valor que podría extraerse del saber que estaba en todas sus condiciones para enfrentar a un posible enemigo.

Ir o devolverse; allí estaba el dilema. Pero ninguna de las opciones era muy viable, en ambas direcciones no sabía qué se encontraría…De cualquier forma podría excusarse, fingir que estaba demasiado agobiada por el frío como para dar un paso en cualquier dirección, aunque bien sabía no habiendo a nadie a quien engañar, se engañaría vilmente a ella misma…Tampoco quería esa opción. Se esforzó al máximo y finalmente pudo avanzar unos pasos hacia delante, entonces pudo escuchar más claramente lo que la voz quería decirle.

"Por favor, detente…No siempre el camino más iluminado y fácil es el que debemos tomar, y tú lo sabes más que nadie en este mundo…No te rindas, no dejes que me pierda cuanto tú te pierdas en la desesperanza y el dolor…Por favor…despierta…"

El dolor en esa voz le inquietó, mientras en ausencia de la consciencia giraba y se internada en la oscuridad desde donde había salido, y sólo entonces pudo comprender con terrible claridad, que la dueña de las palabras, no era otra más que Rini…

Despertó súbitamente y con un grito que espantó a Lita. Un furor sin precedentes comenzó a apoderarse de su mente. Se levantó del sillón bruscamente, y sin poder controlarse, barrió con todo a su pasto, hasta el momento mismo en que su amiga la detuvo, y acogió en abrazo para aplacar ese arrebato inusual en ella. Escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Lita, lloró amargamente por unos segundos, y luego, se echó hacia atrás, encontrándose ya calmada…

—No estoy loca…—se excusó viendo a Lita, que la mirada con infinita comprensión—, es sólo que…

Una vez más Lita la atrajo en un abrazo.

—Calla—le dijo—No necesitas decirme nada. Sé lo que estás pasando, a cualquier madre le dolería mucho perder a un hijo…

—No estoy perdiendo únicamente a un hijo—se distanció nuevamente para mirarla a los ojos, quería ser sincera con su amiga, lo necesitaba para quitarse el gran peso que sentía sobre su cabeza—También estoy perdiendo a Rini.

—Rini…—murmuró Lita en un suspiro.

Así como sus amigas, no terminaba de salir de esa confusión enorme que le producía ver que en vez de la pequeña Dama, naciera un varón. Buscó asiento y se pasó las manos por el rostro, mientras que pensaba que después de estos largos días en que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer preguntas, ahora se permitía, tal vez, el tiempo para realizarlas.

—Sabes que no quiero causarte más complejos de los que ya tienes—continuó hablando, y levantó la cabeza, enfrentándose a su mirada—, pero Serena, hay algo que quisiera poder entender…

—Por qué Athos en vez de Rini, ¿no es así? —Lita asintió con la cabeza. —Te lo diría ahora…—un profundo suspiro—, si tuviera el valor para hacerlo…

—Sea lo que sea, créeme que no voy a emitir ningún juicio. Únicamente quiero satisfacer mi necesidad de salir de esa duda.

—Lo sé…—se sentó a su lado, y agregó: —Tal vez tú y las chicas, e incluso Darien puedan perdonar lo que hice, más yo jamás podría…Y creo que ese es mi castigo.

—Aún no sé de qué hablas, pero no seas tan dura contigo.

Serena se echó para atrás en el sillón. Su vista quedó fija en un punto perdido del techo.

—Todo esto que pasa es mi culpa…Únicamente mi culpa y estoy empezando a odiarme.

— ¡No! —exclamó cogiéndole el rostro en sus manos, obligándola a verle—Tú no puedes albergar ese sentimiento en tu corazón, no debes dejar que algo tan aberrante te domine…No te rindas…

Por segunda vez, oía ese "no te rindas".

—En mi sueño, Rini me dijo lo mismo—sonrió, aunque tristemente. Lita alejó sus manos. —Ella también está sufriendo, ¿sabes? Y es porque al final la estoy olvidando.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que suceda eso?

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? Algo ha cambiado, Rini no nació, el futuro puede ser contrario a lo que esperamos y toda la culpa la tengo yo.

—Culpa. Culpa. ¡Sólo hablas de tener la culpa! —alzó la voz, levantándose— Pues yo no creo que tengas la culpa de todo lo que sucede.

—Por supuesto que sí—replicó molesta por su actitud incrédula—Todo se origina a raíz de algo que hice mal, de un error que cometí—rió de sí misma—, un error de persona común y corriente…

—Pues eso nada más viene a demostrar que a pesar de de lo que somos, también somos simples humanos, tan susceptibles a las fallas como el resto del mundo.

—He pensado en eso mismo, pero no calma el dolor, ni la angustia de saber que le estoy fallando a los que debo proteger, a mis propios seres queridos…

—Somos Sailor Scouts, más nadie ha dicho que como personas debemos ser perfectas, ¿o sí?

—Sí.

— ¿Quiénes lo dicen?

—Nadie. Pero es que todo lo que hacemos influye en los demás.

—No todo.

—No me contradigas.

Lita iba responderle, pero el timbre resonó por toda la sala.

***

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó el comisario Kawamura a Darien que había terminado de hacer una llamada.

—Su padre viene en camino, él se encargará de todo…por el momento.

—Entonces usted ya se va—el comisario lo daba por hecho—, y entiendo su prisa. Sé que esto no tiene ver con lo que está pasándole a usted y su esposa.

—El profesor Tomoe es un amigo, y hemos visto crecer a Hotaru…ella…—se mordió labio, al darse cuenta que iba a decir una indiscreción al querer mencionar que Hotaru era amiga de su hija. —Bueno, ella es la mejor amiga de la prima de mi esposa—sonrió con una dejo de tristeza—Es una niña de seis años que estuvo de visita hasta hace unos meses atrás…Vive en el extranjero…Si tan sólo ella estuviera, seguro que Hotaru hubiera reaccionado, pero no es así y quién sabe si algún día volveremos a verla…

—Habla como si la hubieran perdido—comentó Kawamura, e hizo una pausa, como esperando a que Darien le dijera algo, más solo obtuvo silencio. —Vamos señor Chiba—le animó dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro—Hágame un favor, ¿sí?

— ¿Cuál sería?

—Vaya a dormir, que el cansancio ayuda al pesimismo.

—Me está echando…

—Dijo que ya se iba, ¿no? —y sonriendo se alejó.

Como cuando regresaba del trabajo, se le hizo necesario pasar a una cafetería en el camino, y allí, con un café negro en manos, trató de buscar alguna razón para haber encontrado a la niña en el estado en que la había visto, como si su alma hubiera sido desprendida del cuerpo. Si estaban enfrentando a un enemigo, se trataba de uno muy poderoso que incluso era capaz de dominar a la Sailor con los poderes más devastadores.

"¿A quién nos enfrentamos?" pensó.

La misma pregunta se hacía Rei, que daba vueltas en círculos mientras Serena y Lita presionaban a Mina para que recordara algo más de lo que le había sucedido. Amy estaba con el teléfono pegado al oído.

—Lo siento chicas—bruscamente detuvo su andar—, pero estoy cansada de todo esto y de la sutileza que ustedes demuestran con ella. —se acercó repentinamente a la rubia, la tomó de la solapa y comenzó a sacudirla con fuerza, mientras le gritaba enérgicamente para hacer un mayor esfuerzo al que demostraba. Por suerte para ésta, Lita se interpuso.

—Así no se hacen las cosas. ¿No ves que sigue bastante aturdida como para que la aturdas más?—y la empujó hasta que las piernas de Rei tropezaron con un sillón. Cayó sentada en él—Te vas a quedar ahí, y vamos a esperar a que Darien regrese y la observe—volvió su vista a Amy—¿Alguna respuesta?

—Sigue sin contestar—dijo frustrada la chica de pelo azulado tras su décimo intento por contactar a Darien.

—No sé porqué hace eso—comentó Serena.

—Tal vez aún se encuentra en la comisaria y tiene el teléfono en silencio.

—Puede que tengas razón, Lita—dijo Amy sentándose al lado de Mina para abrazarla y dejar que ella descansara contra su cuerpo. —Debemos tener paciencia. Ya vendrá.

—Paciencia es lo que ya no me queda—comentó Serena avanzando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Y adónde se supone que vas? —le preguntó Rei, levantándose en un impulso.

—A su encuentro—cogió su abrigo y el de su amiga—Acompáñame si quieres—y volviéndose al resto de sus amigas, agregó: —Que Mina descanse, no le pidan más. Dejen que sus recuerdos fluyan por si solos y entonces nos dirá qué es lo que nos tiene que decir acerca de Setsuna.

Pero apenas tocaba el pomo de la puerta, el teléfono en la mano de Amy comenzó a sonar. Contestó de inmediato.

—Darien, qué bueno que me hayas respondido. Necesito…—calló, porque la voz tras la línea demandaba que escuchara; y luego de hacerlo, miró con aturdida a sus amigas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó Serena.

—Es Hotaru. Ella apareció…

Serena cayó de rodillas, sin fuerzas.

—Cuando Lita me dijo que Darien había ido a la comisaria por una niña…—una lágrima escapó de sus ojos—…quise creer que era Rini quien estaba de vuelta…

Por supuesto, nadie la entendió…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Al fin pude actualizar. No me queda más que darles las gracias a todas las chicas guapas que me leen y dejan comentarios. Espero nos encontremos muy pronto.

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en esta hitoria no me pertenecen. Sólo los uso a modo de diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en **"Sailor Moon"**

por

Mihll

* * *

Capítulo 13

* * *

Con el paso de los días, pasaron desde un estado de desconcierto total a uno de frustración, y a estas alturas, cuando toda su búsqueda por encontrar una verdad no diera su fruto, lo único que quedaba era mirarse a las caras. Podría decirse que Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei ya vivían en casa de Darien y Serena, puesto que no salían de allí sino era para atender algún llamado del profesor Tomoe, quien, y desde que su hija fue hallada, hacía todo lo posible para que ella abandonada ese estado de ausentismo de la realidad que no lograba explicar.

— ¿Y bien? —Darien se atrevió a hablar, desde su posición al lado de su esposa a quien abrazaba y acariciaba cariñosamente. —No quisiera convencerme de que finalmente no podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera salir a la calle a buscar pistas.

Por fin, Amy se dignó a asomar su rostro por sobre el libro que leía afanosamente como medio de entretención y miró a Darien con una expresión extremadamente seria.

—Todos oímos lo que dijo el comisario Kawamura—dijo ásperamente, pensando que esa era la mejor forma de recordarle a todo el grupo que la salida de ese departamento estaba restringida para todo acto que no fuera el ir por provisiones o el que las visitas se marcharan a sus respectivas casas. —nadie saldrá de aquí…

—Me parece una tontería—gruñó Rei cruzándose de brazos, mientras Lita, que recargaba su espalda en un muro a su lado, le dedicó una mirada de reojo. —No sé por qué eres tan fiel a las reglas, Amy.

—Porque la regla de no salir e ir por allí causando destrozos no nos dejará en la cárcel—una vez más ocultó su rostro tras el libro, pero antes de dar por finalizada esa discusión, agregó: —Y por cierto, ese no es nuestro estilo y no es digno de las que nos hacemos llamar Sailor Scout.

—Pero si es digno de un padre y madre desesperados, de personas desesperadas—se defendió Darien duramente—. Si Lita y Rei actuaron de esa forma es porque sencillamente pensaron que esa era la única forma de proceder. Yo también habría hecho lo mismo, porque ya te dije, más que un guardián de la tierra ahora soy un padre desesperado, y como tal, nada importa.

Serena, que calladamente oía todo y sentía la mano de su amado provocándole una sensación de armonía en su cansado cuerpo, se sorprendió bastante por aquellas palabras decididas, pues su tono le hacía creer que él en verdad mantenía en alto un compromiso, pero aún más allá de eso, podía notar en él una necesidad intensa que de verdad le hacía pensar que se sentía como el verdadero padre de Athos.

—Te entiendo, Darien. Pero definitivamente esa no es la forma. No debemos precipitarnos por nuestra preocupación.

—Valía la pena saber si el bebé que esa pareja tenía era nuestro Athos—por fin Lita se atrevía a hablar.

—Sabíamos perfectamente que la policía iba a catear esa casa—argumentó Amy decidida a ganar esta batalla verbal—Nada bastaba el dejar que ellos hicieran su trabajo y nos trajeran noticias. Pero ustedes dos tuvieron que ir primero, intimidar a esas personas y de paso conseguir que nos dejaran a todos encerrados en este sitio porque…¿Por qué así como estamos representamos un peligro? Por favor chicas, no quisiera creer que estamos perdiendo la cordura.

—Sí… —murmuró Mina, desparramándose por completo en uno de los sillones, mientras su mirada se situaba en el cielo raso—.Amy tiene razón, pues acá la única que está perdiendo la cordura soy yo, y sin embargo, de todas soy la más tranquila.

—No creen…—Serena se separó del abrazo de Darien— que nos estamos alterando demasiado. Pareciera que no somos nosotras mismas, ni Darien parece el mismo. Todos nos encontramos en este mismo instante asediados por un demonio interno que nos impulsa a impacientarnos y actuar como nunca lo hemos hecho. Ya hemos estado en situaciones difíciles que hemos superado manteniendo la serenidad y mente fría; lo que sucede ahora no nos puede derrotar.

—Pero ya llevamos demasiado tiempo caminando entre las sombras—dijo Rei— cualquiera en nuestra situación hace rato hubiera perdido la cabeza en la desesperación que significa el estar viviendo situaciones que se salen de nuestras manos, cuya misma naturaleza no se sabe proveniencia.

—Pero somos Sailor Scouts—insistió Serena, y Amy automáticamente le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza— ¿Se han preguntado qué dirían Haruka y Michiru si nos vieran actuando tan desesperadamente?

—Nos ganaríamos un buen sermón y nos volverían a mirar en menos—murmuró Lita con desgano.

—Exactamente—afirmó la rubia—. Perderíamos el poco respeto que hemos ganado de ellas.

—Para ser tan llorona, a veces hablas como toda una sabia—dijo Rei resignadamente mientras se hundía en su asiento—Y si no les molesta, creo que dormiré un poco.

—Yo iré a preparar el almuerzo—indicó Darien levantándose.

—Y yo te ayudo—dijo Lita a éste.

Mientras ambos desaparecían del rango de visión, Serena se sentó al lado de Mina, y ésta al sentirla, instantemente la miró.

—No sabes cómo me gustaría que hubiera un modo para que recordaras lo que pasó ese día—murmuró en voz baja para evitar molestar a su gruñona amiga Rei. —Sé que ya estás cansada de tantos esfuerzos, pero tengo que pedirte que sigas intentando…necesitamos saber lo que se esconde en tu memoria.

—Lo sé—susurró Mina mientras tomaba una de sus manos que sintió fría al contacto— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre o algo así? —preguntó entonces, preocupadamente. Serena apartó su mano.

—Es sólo frío—respondió con una débil sonrisa—.Últimamente y a pesar de la calefacción siento frío. Darien me ha dicho que se debe a mis nervios. No es para preocuparse.

—Oh, entonces…—se levantó y la jaló suavemente de un brazo, instándola a levantarse. —Vamos a tu cuarto mientras la comida está lista.

Una vez en la recámara, Mina ayudó a Serena a meterse en la cama y luego se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Sabes? No quería hablarte delante de la impulsiva de Rei, pero anoche tuve un sueño, como recuerdos de aquél día.

Tan sólo al acabar de comentar aquello, ya sentía la mirada demandante se su amiga sobre sí.

—No estoy segura si es parte de la realidad…—continuó hablando— y aunque con esto pueda darte falsas esperanzas, necesito que lo sepas.

—Habla—instó Serena.

Así, Mina comenzó a contarle acerca de lo que pudo suceder ese día…

***

—Una semana…apenas una semana—murmuró Ai en voz muy suave, desde la puerta mientras contemplaba al muchachito que dormía plácidamente en su cama. La noche anterior, ella había sido la solitaria testigo de un hecho único, tan impactante que a al cualquiera habría dejado en un estado de shock; había visto a ese niño de tres años crecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de tal forma que dicho evento sólo se le ocurría atribuirlo a un acto de magia. —Todo mundo dice que los niños crecen rápido, pero…—soltó un fuerte suspiro—tú eres el más especial de todos ellos.

Regresó a la sala donde había permanecido durante las dos últimas horas y retomó su quehacer, así pasaron los largos minutos, hasta que las letras de la doceava revista que leía comenzaron a bailar ante sus ojos, convirtiéndose en imágenes difusas e ininteligibles. Por más que quería seguir leyendo el reportaje que citaba la existencia de una nueva droga que podría impedir el avance de las células cancerígenas pulmonares, pero, por más que se esforzaba, el cansancio parecía ser superior a sus fuerzas. Continuar era inútil. Así, finalmente cerró la revista y la depositó sobre la mesa, a diferencia de las otras que le resultaron inservibles y que ahora se encontraban regadas a sus pies en el piso.

En ese mismo instante, oyó unas pisadas que se acercaban; giró la vista y vio a Athos, que se plantó frente a ella dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora.

—No te hace bien estar levantada a estas horas de la noche. Sabes lo que dijo el médico acerca de los desvelos, y te encuentro aquí, a pesar del frío que hace.

Ai, antes de levantarse de su asiento, recogió nuevamente la revista y se la entregó:

—Aquí, hijo, hay algo que tal vez podría darme una esperanza de alargar un poco más mi vida.

Athos tomó en manos el objeto y le dio una rápida mirada a la portada, que en letras resaltadas en color rojo anunciaba los nuevos descubrimientos de la medicina moderna contra la lucha con el cáncer.

—Ay, mamá—exclamó ella, alcanzando su mejilla para concederle una caricia—No trates de cansarte por esto. Sé que estás buscando un modo, pero si lo haces desgastándote más de la cuenta, no servirá de nada… Ve a dormir. Mañana, cuando estés fresca, juntos leemos esto y vemos si nos puede servir.

—No, hijo—tomó la mano de ella y le dio un beso—Estoy demasiado ansiosa. Yo soy la que está enferma y seré quién se vaya a dormir; tú estás muy saludable y sólo por eso, y porque soy tu madre querida, leerás esto por mí—sonrió—.Cuando me despiertes mañana, dime lo que pudiste conseguir leyendo eso. Analízalo bien, y si consideras que es poco improbable que pudiera resultar, sean cuales sean los motivos, desengáñame. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

—Claro—sonrió también—No podría negarme. Sé que no te irías a dormir tranquila si no lo prometo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, mamá—le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista; luego, posó su ojos en la revista.

Dio un profundo suspiro antes de devolverse a su cuarto.

***

Cuando Athos despertó, lo hizo con un sobresalto. Su mano helada, sostenía fuera de las cobijas la citada revista que, en cierta forma, si proponía una alternativa de vida más larga a su madre; sin embargo, los costos de un supuesto tratamiento que había pasado la etapa experimental satisfactoria era muy costoso. Demasiado caro para sus bolsillos.

Su instinto, en dicho momento, lo instó a levantarse e ir a la sala donde sorprendió a Ai de pie frente a la ventana, contemplando el gris amanecer lluvioso de ese día. Esa mujer sólo había conseguido dormir un par de horas puesto que sus sueños eran violentamente acechados por pesadillas.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó—¡Deberías estar en tu cama!

Si bien ella sufrió un sobresalto, no mostró evidencias de alteración. Ni siquiera viró la vista al responder:

—No podía estar allí—dijo.

En dicha sala, se oyó el sonido de un clic del interruptor y todo se iluminó al instante. Entonces Athos, atravesó la estancia, se quitó la bata y se la colgó a ella en sus hombros.

—Hace mucho frío, mamá—señaló conteniendo sus ganas de reprenderla—.Si vas a estar aquí, quédate con eso encima mientras voy a encender la calefacción.

Él llevó a cabo lo que dijo y al rato regresó llevando consigo una nueva bata. Se plantó al lado de su madre y fijó su vista en el exterior, donde, la luz de día comenzaba a imponerse sobre la gris penumbra del anochecer.

—Es lindo. A pesar de todo los amaneceres en invierno son muy lindos—murmuró Ai, curvando una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Athos—Y entonces, ¿qué dice la revista?

—Según los antecedentes que leí, el tratamiento es aplicable y ha sido efectivo en aquellos casos donde los pacientes han adquirido la enfermedad de manera natural, sin embargo…—detuvo sus palabras al notar que ella no se alegraba como esperaba, pero eso era lo mejor, pues no quería verla sonreír y luego apenarse por lo inalcanzable—.Es muy caro, mamá. No está a nuestro alcance un tratamiento que cuesta mucho dinero mensualmente, dinero que sé que no tenemos…

Calló. No pudo seguir hablando porque su pena era superior a él. Y Ai, al notar su tristeza, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a verle directamente a los ojos.

—No importa—le dijo—Por lo menos ya sabemos que puede servir, y no descarto que ocurra un milagro. No sé, podríamos comenzar jugando loterías y quién sabe…quizás nos ganemos el premio mayor—finalizó sonriendo.

—Quizás. Nada perdemos con intentar ¿no?

—Absolutamente nada—le besó en la frente—No nos matemos buscando una forma, dejemos que las cosas vengan a nosotros. Ya sabes, nuestro Dios siempre provee una manera, y si no nos ayuda, debemos comenzar a entender que así son sus designios y simplemente nos resignaremos a que ha llegado mi hora.

—Yo no puedo resignarme. Eres demasiado joven aún—repuso Athos con mucho dolor, y se abrazó a ella con todas sus fuerzas—Tienes tanta vida por delante y te necesito, sé que nos conocemos hace pocos días, pero para mí eres una persona muy especial. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Yo tampoco—señaló mientras respondía al abrazo—Quería hacer muchas cosas. Ya me había resignado a la idea, pero cuando tú llegaste a mi vida se me hizo tan difícil pensar que te abandonaría demasiado pronto. Te has convertido en mi vida, mi hijo, mi única familia…

Él se apartó.

—Tu familia…—dio un profundo suspiro.

—Sí. Mi familia—repitió sintiéndose incapaz de contener las lágrimas que aguaban sus ojos—.Pero si no podemos estar juntos por mucho tiempo… ¿Sabes? Quiero que justamente ahora tú y yo hagamos una promesa.

— ¿Qué promesa?

—Ser muy felices los dos en el tiempo que me queda de vida. Sin llantos, sin lamentaciones de lo que pudo ser; tan sólo vivamos. Acabo de decidir que gozaré el tiempo que me queda hasta que ya no pueda más. Si me voy a morir, quiero morir con una sonrisa sabiendo que hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para ser feliz—le tomó las manos—Pero te necesito más que nunca; te necesito sonriente y no triste como estás ahora.

—Lo prometo, mamá. —y al fin dibujó una sonrisa en ese rostro que había estado serio todo el rato—Mientras pueda, te haré muy feliz.

—Gracias—sonrió.

***

Los días transcurrieron, y Serena ya no aguantaba más el encierro. Una tarde como cualquier otra, cuando Darien y las chicas estaban distraídas, ella vio la oportunidad de salir de la casa. Necesitaba aire. Iría a caminar, esperanzada de encontrar la luz que pudiera iluminar su camino en esta sombría vida que estaba llevando. Vagó por varios lugares y finalmente se dirigió a un parque. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero desde que llegó a ese sitio fue seguida por un muchacho de aspecto serio que la acompañó a distancia prudente hasta que se detuvo para sentarse en una de las tantas bancas dispuestas a los costados de los senderos humedecidos por las lluvias que había caído hacía dos escasas horas.

Ver ese panorama tan oscuro que se presentaba en esas fechas la ponía aún más triste, y Athos, el chico que la seguía, lo advirtió a la distancia desde la cual la observaba atentamente. Él decidió, en un instante dado, acercarse a ella.

—Hace frío, y no veo que lleve las ropas aptas para estar a la intemperie por mucho rato. Esa banca mojada tampoco es bueno para su salud—le dijo, una vez que se plantó a su lado. Ella lo miró, sin poder reconocerlo, y sorprendiéndose enormemente de su preocupación y de sus bellos ojos color ámbar que reflejaban la pureza de la inocencia.—Puede enfermarse, y dudo que quiera eso—agregó entonces.

—No creas que me enfermo con facilidad—replicó—, pero gracias por el llamado de atención.

—Cualquiera que la viera aquí, le habría dicho lo mismo.

—Eres muy amable— fijó la vista en sus pies mientras sentía como él chico se sentaba a su lado. —Necesitaba mucho estar sola…alejada de la casa.

—Debe asediarla una pena muy grande—murmuró Athos, viendo su perfil entristecido—. Su rostro me lo dice.

—Mi rostro nunca ha sabido ocultar nada—respondió instantáneamente —, pero qué le voy a hacer, soy así—al virar su rostro hacia él, volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos tan hermosos de él, y no puedo evitar sonreírle. —Eres todo un encanto, ¿sabías?

Él sintió como la mirada de ella, sumada a la linda sonrisa que le dedicó, lo hicieron sentir un poco avergonzado; bajó el rostro ocultando un pequeño rubor.

—De verdad lo siento—dijo se disculpó entonces. —Me llamo Serena.

—Serena…Es un lindo nombre para una linda dama.

—Insisto, eres encantador…

Y así comenzaron una charla, donde ambos abrieron sus corazones para contar sus penas; él le contó lo de la enfermedad de su madre, y ella le contó a él sobre la pérdida de su bebé, de cuanto lo extrañaba, y cuanto se sofocaba en su encierro en casa pensando que éste podría estar sufriendo fuera de allí, terminando su relato con una llanto, pero no de la forma amargada como lo hacía siempre. Esta vez, en ese chiquillo, había encontrado cierta paz que estaba buscando.

—Ya me siento mejor—como la dama que era, se limpió el rostro—.Necesitaba esto. En casa no podía hacerlo porque siempre hay alguien con quien debo presentarme fuerte.

—Pero el que llores no significa un signo de debilidad, sino que nos quiere decir que tienes emociones muy profundas, eres humana y eso es parte de serlo.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No todos los humanos lloran antes los problemas—curvó una sonrisa en sus labios—Al menos eso me viene diciendo mi amiga Rei desde que la conozco.

—Pues dígale a su amiga que está en un error.

—Ella es muy necia, ¿sabes? No entiende o no quiere entender.

—Pero aún así se nota que la estima mucho.

—No sabes cuánto—señaló sonriendo; luego, viendo su reloj pulsera, constató que ya se estaba tardando demasiado— ¡Oh, por Dios! Es tarde y Darien se espantará si no me encuentra. Tengo que irme corriendo a hacer unas compras en el supermercado.

— ¿Le molesta que la acompañe? —preguntó él, tras haberse puesto de pie (al igual que Serena) de un brinco. Ella lo miró, con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa—.Podría ayudarle, y tal vez pueda volver más pronto a su casa; además, yo también debo ir por algunas cosas.

—Vamos…

Mientras buscaban lo que necesitaba, Serena no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se sentía la compañía de ese chico, y en su impresionante belleza. Todo en él parecía tan perfecto, y no dudaba en que sus ojos no la engañaban; realmente él le parecía un ángel que brillaba con luz propia.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre—señaló Athos de pronto, mientras se decidía por la marca de la crema que usaría para su pastel —.Pretendo hacerle un pastel y llevarle muchas cosas deliciosas para que pasemos un buen día juntos.

—Pero… ¿no crees que aún eres muy pequeño para meterte a la cocina solo? —preguntó ella no indiferente a la corta edad que él demostraba—¿cuántos años tienes?

—Doce—dijo él, pensando rápidamente en esa respuesta porque no le convenía del todo revelar su verdadera edad—. Pero no se preocupe, sé desenvolverme muy bien en la cocina. Mamá me enseñó, porque me dijo que necesitaría eso cuando ella ya no estuviera.

—Lo siento—emitió Serena sintiéndose, una vez más, terriblemente mal por él y la enfermedad de su madre. Y estaba tan concentrada en su propia pesar que no se dio cuenta que él también estaba así, porque no le gustaba mentir.

Desde entonces, ambos guardaron silencio hasta salir del supermercado.

— ¿Quiere que la acompañe a casa? —preguntó él a ella, sorprendiéndola.

—Pero debería ser al revés —se preocupó, él iba más cargado con bolsas—. No es justo para ti, apenas eres un niño como para esforzarte tanto.

—Pues espéreme aquí —dicho esto, Serena vio como él se relajaba a pasos rápidos y se perdía de vista para volver, varios minutos más tarde, sin nada en las manos—. Bueno, ahora ya estoy sin carga. Y mamá me dijo que no hay problema en que la acompañe a su casa.

***

Darien llevaba mucho esperando en el vestíbulo, estaba preocupado y molesto con su esposa pues se suponía que había pactado el que ella no saliera sola de la casa y menos en tiempos en que parecía que el cielo, con esos enormes nubarrones negros, amenazaban descargar un aguacero sobre la ciudad. Las chicas se habían dividido yendo en dos direcciones, sabía que si la encontraban lo llamarían de inmediato, de modo que no tenía caso que el también saliera al exterior por más que su mente demandara hacerlo.

— ¡Por Dios, Serena! ¿Dónde te metiste? —gruñó por quinta vez en su mente ya harto de contemplar el reloj y advertir que en una hora más comenzaría a anochecer—Cuando aparezcas me tendrás que dar una muy buena razón para tu huida—Esto lo dijo en voz alta.

—Porque tenía que ir de compras es la razón —oyó de pronto de boca del conserje que había llegado a su lado. Le dirigió-porque no le parecía gracioso él diera una respuesta adivinando—una gélida mirara, pero éste, no se molestó en intimidarse, y señalando la calle con su dedo, agregó: —Por eso lo digo, señor Chiba. Es su esposa y viene con bolsas de compras.

Ajenos a ellos, Serena y el niño se detuvieron a metros de la puesta del edificio.

—Hasta aquí llego —dijo el chico, devolviendo las bolsas que amablemente se había ofrecido a cargar—.Me ha dado mucho gusto conocerla.

—Y a mí también—correspondió la rubia con una sonrisa—.Y bueno, como ya sabes donde vivo podrías tú y tu venir a verme algún día. Serán bienvenidos.

—Muchas gracias, señora Serena.

—Dime Serena nada más.

—Gracias, Serena —dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se alejó alzando su mano a modo de despedida.

Serena siguió al chico con su mirada unos segundos y apenas sintió las pisadas de alguien acercándose, se volvió con la más linda de sus sonrisas.

—Ya iba a ir a buscarte—alcanzó a decir Darien antes de sorprenderse por el rostro radiante de su esposa—¿Pasó algo especial?

—Sí. Y si te parece, te contaré en nuestro hogar porque ya me está dando un poco de frío.

Ya rumbo a su piso, Darien le dijo lo preocupados que estaban, recalcando que pudo haber dejado una nota diciendo que iba a de compras. Serena sólo se limitó a escuchar silenciosamente las quejas que encontraba merecidas, pero no por ello iba a menguar esa dicha que el pequeño había dejado en su corazón con su sola compañía…Pero…

— ¡Por Dios! —exclamó de pronto—¡Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre!

—¿A quién?

—Al niño ¿Acaso no lo viste? —Darien negó con la cabeza, no había visto a nadie más que ella cuando fue a su encuentro porque estaba demasiado concentrado en reprenderla por su falta de cuidado—. Pues lo olvidé…

Hasta tenía ganas de llorar.

***

Athos corría por la ciudad, quería llegar pronto a casa y contarle a su madre acerca de la persona que había conocido. No tenía la más mínima idea de que en su casa, algo muy horrible estaba dando inicio…

* * *

Fin Capítulo 13

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Hola estimadas lectoras.

Primero debo agradecer a todas ustedes, chicas guapas, que me han dejado comentario. No los respondo por cuestión de tiempo, pero los leo y siempre los tengo muy en cuenta.

Espero que se haya entendido el tema de que Athos pase de una edad a otra, pues sino, les digo que él crece como lo hizo Hotaru en su momento. Nos leemos pronto.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Como siempre aclaro que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y sólo los uso a modo de diversión.**

* * *

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en **"Sailor Moon"** de Naoko Takeuchi.

Por

Mihll

* * *

**-Capítulo 14-**

* * *

Le dolía el pecho. Sentía que se sofocaba y no podía respirar producto del torbellino de emociones que comenzaba a sentir. A su lado, dos cuerpos yacían tendidos en el piso, dos simples pedazos de carne al cual el alma se les había arrebatado.

Con extrema lentitud, resignándose a lo inevitable, cerró los ojos de la fallecida Ai.

— ¿Por qué le hicieron esto? Ella no se lo merecía—susurró.

—En verdad no queríamos hacer eso, pero ella se resistió. —respondió el hombre cuyo cuerpo se encontraba pegado a la pared, sintiendo la presión de una mano invisible que le sujetaba del cuello, elevando sus pies más allá del nivel de piso. —Se lo juro muchacho, ella tuvo la culpa. Le dijimos que se quedara quieta.

—Tu excusa agrava la falta. —dejó de mirar el rostro de su fallecida madre; miró sus manos manchadas con sangre y luego miró al rostro a aquél tipo que le había quitado a alguien que comenzaba a transformarse en alguien muy importante en su vida. — La conocí hace pocos días. Desee ser su hijo porque era una mujer única, poseedora de un corazón grande… ¿Sabes? Viví otra vida sólo para darme cuenta que no tenía derecho a tener una madre, porque siempre había algo más importante que mi propia vida, y me perdí, en eso tan importante que consideraba mi deber. Lo gracioso es…—se levantó del suelo donde estaba arrodillado. Bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos y puños con fuerza. Entre dientes agregó: —No recuerdo qué era. No puedo recordarlo por más que lo intento…

—Déjame ir y te prometo que recompondré mi vida. —suplicó el hombre que comenzaba a sentir miedo por ese chiquillo, porque nadie, y de la nada, podía alzarlo en el aire como lo había hecho él y con solo desearlo. —Comprendo que te sientas dolido por su muerte, pero esa no es razón para convertirte en alguien como nosotros.

—Lo peor de todo, es que pareces tan sabio a la hora de dar consejos. —abrió los ojos y miró directo a los de él. — ¡No me digas lo que te tengo que hacer! —Su grito, había salido con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, con rabia, porque no pudo contener aquellas lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus blanquecinas mejillas. —La amaba…ella era...mi madre.

—Por favor perdona…

Athos esta vez fue incapaz de responder. Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, y, mientras él sentía como las emociones de su ser estallaban en su interior, el hombre contra la pared veía como una gota de lágrima comenzaba a adquirir un brillo inusual, muy intenso y celestial. A su impresión, éste sentía que el tiempo se detenía mientras el tono iba cambiando conforme la lágrima se separaba de la piel para caer libremente, hasta que se detuvo y brilló más intensamente que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos como un acto reflejo para no quedar ciego.

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, Athos contempló la magia de una joya que finalmente atrapó con sus manos, un cristal como el que Serena perfectamente podría reconocer como el suyo, sin embargo, éste cristal era diferente, más oscuro que el ordinario en poder de ella por las sombras que opacaban su pureza. Y el niño comenzó a experimentar lo que era ser asediado por múltiples recuerdos de un pasado que había quedado en el olvido por voluntad propia, mientras la parte de su alma que no debía ser despertada, y que se encontraba atrapada en la piedra, retornaba a su seno carnal.

Ya había vivido hechos semejantes en el pasado, donde hombres, mujeres y niños, dominados por la impureza de la humanidad, realizaban actos aberrantes, indignos e imperdonables, y él, en dicho pasado había dado todo por ellos, hasta el destierro mismo y muerte en vida que significaba darles una nueva oportunidad. Aquella era su misión. La recordó al fin. Él había dado todo por las personas, pero dicho sacrificio no valió la pena.

Al fin abrió sus ojos.

—Ya sé quién soy. —su voz retumbó en los oídos del prisionero, estremeciéndolo por completo. Él había visto no sólo como cambiaba su aura, sino como cambiaba el color de sus ojos, la forma en que miraba…y por lo visto, su voz también lo había hecho tornándose más ronca. Sólo la contextura de su cuerpo denotaba a sus ojos que aún seguía siendo un niño. —Y es una desgracia…—continuó hablando Athos para su pesar—no deseaba saber quién era realmente, pero me forzaron y con ello cometieron el más grande error porque ahora me arrepiento de haber dado todo lo que di por nada.

—No sé de qué hablas. Déjame ir.

— ¿Dejarte ir después de lo que han hecho? —lo miró con una profunda frialdad que lograba erizar los pelos del hombre. —La mataron. No tenían derecho.

— ¡La bala se escapó! —insistió en su desesperación.

—No digas nada y sólo quiero la mires. —le dio tiempo para ejecutar su orden, no obstante, él se negó. Caminó hacia él y ladeó su rostro a la fuerza. —Mírala por última vez. Mírala porque será lo último que veas.

***

Serena ordenaba las cosas en la despensa mientras Darien llamaba a las chicas. De pronto, sintió como si le hubieran extraído una gran parte de su energía, y se sintió tan débil que debió buscar asiento.

Ahora, después de un par de minutos tratando de reponerse, seguía consumida por la falta de valor corporal. De momento, incluso notaba que le faltaban fuerzas para hablarle a Darien que reinició el deber que dejó a medias.

— ¿No crees que…?—a pesar de todo quiso intentar hablar, pero su lengua un poco adormecida consiguió que dejara de hablar las palabras casi ininteligible que había emitido.

— ¿Decías? —le dijo Darien prestándole atención inmediata. Tuvo que esperar a que ella se desaturdiera un poco antes de volver a intentar con las palabras.

—Las chicas…

Él frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Vienen en camino.

Serena se levantó con pesadez. Arrastrando sus pies se dejó guiar por sus sentidos que le indicaban que algo nuevo, fuera de lo ordinario estaba sucediendo: algo amenazador, lejano y cercano a la vez, que sólo ella sentía y que provocaba una vibración que resonaba en todos sus nervios, como un llamado, un anuncio de un cambio, de un fuerte cambio que alteraba el universo.

Al llegar a su cuarto, al buscar entre sus cosas, se dio cuenta que la piedra ya no estaba; en su lugar, sólo había polvo que al tomarlo en sus manos se escurrió entre sus dedos.

— ¿No vas a decirme qué sucede? —Darien preguntó a sus espaldas.

Serena no respondió inmediatamente. Aún no terminaba de asimilar como un objeto sólido, que durante la mañana conservaba su forma, ahora se encontraba transformado en la nada.

—No sé qué pasó…—dijo al fin. —Se ha hecho añicos…, mira. Es una piedra que ahora se ha transformado en polvo.

Darien observó el resto de material que quedaba en su palma abierta, y no pudo contenerse e ir hacia ella al notar que su piel estaba roja, reconociendo en dicha mancha regular quemadura de un alto grado. Hizo que soltara el polvo y tomó su mano cerciorándose de que su palma no fuera a despellejarse.

— ¿No te duele? —preguntó mirándola al rostro. Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza. —Pero Serena, esto es una quemadura grave… ¿Cómo es posible…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta; ella se liberó y alejó su mano.

—Lo pude sentir Darien…—Serena comentó mientras buscaba asiento en la cama. —De alguna forma sé que las cosas se están desajustando…De pronto sentí como si la felicidad se extinguiera por un momento. Sé que no debería decir esto, pero tengo miedo…

— ¿Miedo a qué? —se inclinó frente a ella, aún obsesionado con atender su mano.

—No lo sé; sólo estoy consciente de que se me ha erizado la piel, y siento algo de frío.

Darien le tocó la frente. Temía que tuviera algo de fiebre.

—Todo parece normal, pero el tacto no es buen termómetro. —intentó levantarse para ir por el apartado, sin embargo…

— ¿Podrías escucharme? —Serena casi gritó.

—Sí. Sí puedo…—preocupado por la llegada de las chicas, dio una rápida mirada hacia la puerta abierta.

—Quiero que me abraces. —entonces, la voz antes excitada por el calor de la ansiedad se tornó en nada más que murmullo. —Tengo miedo Darien. Pareciera que estoy en la cima de un abismo y que en cualquier momento voy a caer…Abrázame, por favor…

***

El cristal del espejo de Michiru a cada segundo adquiría un tono más grisáceo. A fondo el acelerador, Haruka esquivaba los vehículos que venían de frente, sin temor alguno a un tropiezo, esperaban llegar pronto al centro de la ciudad.

Al doblar en una calle cualquiera, el cristal se esclareció; sabían por ese signo que erraban el camino. Era preciso seguir aquella pista, la única que tenían de aquél mal que se precipitaba, y sin importar los semáforos, los automóviles, ni nada, continuaban velozmente. Por desgracia, Tokio era un lugar muy grande, las esquinas se llenaban de peatones cuando la luz les favorecía el cruce.

Haruka tocaba la bocina insistentemente más nadie parecía hacer más caso que a su propio mundo donde las cosas andaban a su perfecto e individual ritmo.

— ¡Por favor!¡¿Acaso nadie se da cuenta que tenemos prisa?! —Haruka gritó a la gente. Algunos se detuvieron y apresurados; otros iban tan concentrados en sus propios problemas o simplemente no oían entre las docenas de voces del tumulto que no oyeron. — ¡Oigan, necesitamos pasar!

— ¡¿Acaso no sabes respetar la luz roja?!— le respondió alguien en el mismo tono, un señor al que se le habían caído unos papeles que ahora se hallaban bajo las pisadas de los demás.

—Por supuesto, pero no cuando se trata una emergencia.

—Al diablo con su emergencia. Todos tenemos uno propio. —contestó alguien más.

—Qué tal si les echas el auto encima. No creo que sea tan terrible matar a diez o veinte almas sin conciencia. —dijo Michiru sonando seria.

—No es el tiempo para echar bromas, y lo sabes.

La chica de ojos verdosos sonrió.

—Cálmate. Te estás alterando demasiado.

—Me altero porque es preciso que lleguemos a la fuente.

—Lo sé—alzando la vista hacia las luces, vio que había pasado a color naranjo. —Mira, ya cambió.

—Sí. Ya era hora. —una vez más, pisando a fondo el acelerador, Haruka reinició la marcha dejando una huella en el asfalto por la partida brusca.

***

Tres cuerpos sin un sentido quedaron regados por la sala y la mujer que consideraba su madre estaba recostada en su cama. Él se encontraba frente a un espejo, palpándose la suave y tersa piel aún joven. Sabía perfectamente que recobrar la edad en la que se recordaba era cuestión de días, se produciría un cambio, su último cambio hasta llegar a la edad cuya edad se auto-confinó al destierro.

De pronto, en vez de su imagen que le devolvía el espejo, comenzó a ver imágenes de su ayer, cuando era un joven guardián en cuyas manos residían los poderes más grandes de todo el universo y que, sin embargo, fueron insuficientes para continuar existiendo en esta dimensión. Había desechado su vida en instancias donde aún era sólo un muchacho a quien le quedaba mucho por delante, y lo había hecho sin esperar nada más, sin arrepentimientos aún cuando en las tinieblas pagaba por los pecados que no le correspondían.

Cuántos años…Muchos años había estado en un infierno sin luz, siendo un alma errante que vagaba en un abismo sin fin, sufriendo, rogando por una nueva oportunidad que tal vez no llegaría. Cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza; cuando ya creía que su destino era permanecer encerrado por la eternidad, vio la luz, aún más brillante que la que emitía su cristal de plata en su mayor esplendor. Era el poder combinado de las luces estelares muy poderosas, el choque de ambas, la esperanza que necesitaba…

Anheló retornar a la vida ¿y para qué? Sólo para vivir el horror de ver como las personas volvían a teñir sus corazones con impurezas una vez más.

Podía decir que sentía pena, una muy profunda, más no sabía si era por ellos o por él mismo; podía decir también que sentía miedo, mucho miedo de salir de esas cuatros paredes y saber que habían más corrompidos en este mundo cuyas almas debían ser encerradas en el universo de las sombras eternas y purgar con sufrimientos sus pecados, porque ya no tenían derecho de que otro se sacrificara por ellos. Ellos…los que no merecían, a sus ojos, una nueva oportunidad si su naturaleza humana les llevaba a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez, por más que advirtiera en sus paseos fuera del hogar, que habían evolucionado como raza.

Cuerpo y alma se habían unido en una sola persona una vez más, pero hubiese deseado que nunca hubiera ocurrido…

Al volver a ver su reflejo, y moverse un poco, vio el rostro sin vida de Ai. Le daba la impresión que dormía, pero la sangre seca en su mano le recordaba que la realidad era otra. Ella, la razón de todo esto…No, no había sido ella. Fueron aquellos hombres que yacían en la sala.

Ai había muerto, y con ella, los sentimientos que él deseó tener en su renacer.

***

—Tal vez debieras dormir aunque sea un poco. —decía Darien a Serena, sosteniendo el abrazo.

—No lo necesito. —Serena respondió separándose. —En cierto modo ya estoy un poco más tranquila aunque me siento bastante rara. Tengo la impresión de que quisiera llorar, más no puedo hacerlo.

—Me estás preocupando demasiado. —dijo Darien entonces, acariciándole una mejilla. Ella no hizo más que tomar su mano y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—Ya no es necesario que cuides de mí así como lo estás haciendo—le dijo—, necesito que vuelvas a ser el Tuxedo Mask de antes, el que si sentía el deber de buscar la razón de lo que andaba mal en este mundo, no se limitaba y no se cansaba hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde ese entonces…

—Tampoco soy tan débil. —se levantó decidida. —No, no soy débil. Soy quien será coronada como la Neo Reina Serena; he librado muchas batallas y he salido con bien.

—No tenías sobre ti el peso del dolor de la pérdida de un hijo. Eso es tu punto sensible, lo que te vuelve débil. —Darien dijo serio, acercándosele hasta acogerla en un nuevo abrazo. —En estas condiciones me necesitas a tu lado como nunca. —agregó en un susurro en su oído.

Ella se apartó bruscamente.

—Una vez me dijiste que estarías a mi lado únicamente para proteger a este mundo, sin embargo, en este instante, no te veo decidido a cumplir con esa labor. Que dicho sacrificio valga la pena, Darien Chiba. —apuntó la puerta con su mano. —Sal de aquí y cumple con el deber que se te ha encomendado. Yo haré mi parte en esta historia, aunque me retuerza de dolor de mi pérdida, aunque llore más de mil veces en el día…

—Te desconozco. —murmuró él.

—Ve, Darien. —decidida a no seguir discutiendo, volteó y fue en dirección al teléfono. Las chicas habían intentado llamar a Haruka y Michiru muchas veces sin éxito, no obstante, tenía la sensación de que ésta vez ella lograría contactarlas.

***

Con la pista perdida y viéndose en medio de un enorme taco que atrapaba su carro, Haruka golpeó el volante con frustración ante la mirada reprobatoria de su compañera.

—Nada conseguirás con eso. —Michiru dijo en un suspiro, al tiempo que sentía un zumbido ligeramente reconocido. —Es tú teléfono…

—No. Es el tuyo. —Haruka respondió con seguridad.

—Debes ser ésa niñas nuevamente. No sé hasta cuando se cansarán de llamarnos. Yo pensaba que eran inteligentes y que habían entendido nuestro mensaje.

— ¿No hablar con ellas hasta que nosotras lo consideremos necesario? —Michiru contestó con un "ajah" — ¿Pues no crees que ahora es el momento? Podrían tener alguna información al respecto…

—Está bien. —accedió sacando el móvil de su cartera. —Se trata de tu querida "cabeza de Bombón"… —Antes de que pudiera contestar, su compañera ya le había arrebatado el aparato.

— ¿Sí? —momento de silencio en que escuchó lo que Serena decía. —… ¿Qué si puedo ir a tu casa? —miró a Michiru pidiendo un asentimiento que le fue concedido. —Está bien. Pasaremos por allí…Te marcaré cuando estemos en el frontis de tu edificio…adiós.

Colgó.

—Dijo que era importante.

— ¿Crees que ella sepa algo? —interrogó Michiru.

—Por la forma en que hablaba lo es, y puedo asegurarte que se trata de algo que sólo confiaría en nosotras.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sin Luna y Artemis que la asesoren en un momento de problema, y más aún, sin la sabiduría de Setsuna, quedamos nosotras…

—Pero está el príncipe…

—Algo me dice que hay un quiebre allí.

—Ahora especulas.

—No lo hago, simplemente sigo mi instinto, la pregunta es: ¿por qué no haces lo mismo?

—No lo sé. —miró su espejo una vez más y vio su rostro reflejado. —Algo sucedió y en cierto modo ha nublado mi percepción.

—Esperemos que Serena Tsukino nos dé una nueva pista.

—Sí. Ojalá que sí. —susurró, viendo que el día comenzaba a teñirse más gris que el día más oscuro de invierno…

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Hola.

Primero que nada dejo mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas las chicas guapas que me han dejado comentario con sus impresiones, por supuesto, extiendo mi agradecimiento a todos quienes me leen.

Sé que hay muchas que andan perdidas en esta historia, preguntándose qué pasa. Según algunos comentarios, dicen que se resuelven algunas dudas pero aparecen más y por montones; lo cierto es que no puedo escribir la historia de otra forma, y me gusta bastante el misterio, sólo espero no llegar a la exageración. Pero habrán muchas dudas que, al fin y al cabo, tienen que ser resultas antes del final de la historia. Así será y entonces veremos si finalmente llego a complacer a todos.

Traté se actualizar luego porque apremian algunos deberes pendientes por razones de salud. Además de este fic, trato de finalizar otro de Robotech-Macross, pero las subidas de capítulos depende mucho de lo que proponga el ánimo.

**Moni Gzz:** Gracias amiga por el apoyo incondicional. Si algunos lectores quedan con poca conformidad, ya sabes, es tu culpa jajajaj XD.

**Natustar**: Sólo quiero informarte que mi problema grave tuvo sana solución. Dije que esperaba leerte en tiempos de alegría, ésta es la oportunidad. Besotes.

Hasta pronto y gracias por leer.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi, y yo sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión.**

**

* * *

**

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en **"Sailor Moon"** de Naoko Takeuchi.

Por

**Mihll**

* * *

**-Capítulo 15-**

* * *

— ¿Adónde quieres ir? —Haruka preguntó a Serena apenas ésta se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

—A un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila.

—Se me hace extraño que en tu propia casa no lo estés. —comentó Michiru, mirando disimulada a una Lita plantada en la puerta del edificio. —Aunque pensándolo bien, parece que entre tanta gente conseguir la tranquilidad es difícil.

—No sabes cuánto.

Haruka miró el rostro de la rubia mientras ajustaba el espejo retrovisor.

—Supongo que nos contarás por qué tienes esa cara de fastidio, y por qué, particularmente tu amiga parece muy enojada. —pero Serena simplemente se dedicó a ver si contenía lo necesario en su bolsa. —De acuerdo. Te llevaremos a un sitio tranquilo, te daremos un poco de espacio si es que lo necesitas y después nos cuentas.

—Pero dentro de todo, procurarás no tardarte demasiado.

Las palabras de Michiru quedaron en el aire cuando Haruka arrancó. Ambas no comprendían las razones de Serena para esa especie de huída y esperaban ser entendidas en un corto lapso de tiempo, por lo pronto, se sentían en compromiso de ayudar en lo que ella les exigiera; lo quisieran o no, le debían respeto, apoyo y protección.

Llegaron al departamento que compartían con Setsuna y como siempre no encontraban nada singular que delataba su presencia, no obstante, a veces parecía que ésa Sailor sí habitaba esa residencia cuidando de no ser vista.

—Por lo visto pretendes quedarte algo más que sólo una unas horas. —Michiru comentó a Serena juzgando en tamaño de la bolsa que la rubia dejó en un sofá.

—Entonces sería bueno que acomodáramos mi cuarto.

—No pretenderás que una chica lo use para satisfacerte de alguna forma particular. —Michiru comentó a modo de broma. —Te recuerdo que es una mujer casada.

—A veces eres tan infantil —cuestionó Haruka—, pero está bien, le daremos tu cuarto.

—No se preocupen. Éste sofá parece muy cómodo. —emitió Serena quien no pretendía molestar demasiado.

—De ninguna forma. —la voz de Urano salió autoritaria. —Usa el cuarto de Michiru y no se hable más.

—De veras que no pretendía molestar…

—No molestas. —dijo Haruka sentándose a su lado, y al igual que Darien, la envolvió la inquietud por esa palma de mano enrojecida que miró aunque Serena quiso evitarlo. —Vas a decirme cómo te hiciste eso.

—Se ve muy feo.

—No es nada. Parece algo que no es, y es más, ni siquiera duele.

—Por favor dinos la verdad. —la incrédula Michiru se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

—Chicas, ¿por qué no desean creerme?

—Tal vez porque saliste de tu casa como si estuvieras escapando de alguien. —contestó Haruka mientras le palpaba con algo de fuerza la piel.— Es verdad que no te duele…

—Sólo parece una quemadura, y si quieren saber la razón, se las diré. —hurgando entre su cosas, sacó un pequeño pañuelo que desenvolvió para presentar a las chicas algo de lo que quedó de la piedra. —Esto fue lo que me provocó ese enrojecimiento…

— ¿Y qué es? —preguntó Haruka tocando cuidadosamente el material con la punta de su mano. —Es frío y no sé cómo pudo hacerte eso.

—Era una piedra que Setsuna mandó para que quedara en mi poder…aunque podría decir que era una piedras hasta hace unas cuantas horas; ahora es sólo polvo de roca corriente.

—¿Desde cuándo tenías eso en tu poder? —preguntó Michiru. Haruka había tomado el pañuelo y observaba cuidadosamente el contenido en él.

—Del día mismo en que las chicas desaparecieron. —levantándose, caminó hasta el ventanal, corrió las cortinas y miró el cielo, pensativa. —Hemos sabido que Hotaru no ha reaccionado, como también que ustedes han hecho visitas constantes a la casa del profesor Tomoe. A veces me sentía alarmada porque no deseaban contestar a nuestras llamadas, y en cierta forma las entiendo porque al parecer siempre estamos un paso atrás de ustedes y más que ayuda representamos un estorbo…No se lo tomen a mal, pero esa es mi impresión de las cosas.

—Sabes que no es eso, que nuestro estilo es diferente al de ustedes. —dijo Haruka en tanto dejaba en manos de Michiru el pañuelo y su contenido.

—En ese "ustedes" parece que ya no calzo. —hizo un silencio mientras volvía la mirada hacia Haruka. Michiru se había movido a su lado y corría cuidadosamente la ventana para salir al balcón. —Es verdad lo que digo. Es lo siento. Es culpa de una realidad donde debo esconder ciertas cosas…

—Últimamente hemos estado pensando que ocultas muchas cosas y que debes explicar otras tantas. No hemos querido forzarte, pero tienes el deber de decirnos qué pasa…

—Y hablando de cosas que pasan…—la voz de Michiru se oyó desde el balcón. —¿podrían venir a ver esto?

Apenas Haruka y Serena se acercaron a ver lo que Michiru mostraba quedaron muy impresionadas.

—Polvo de roca común y corriente a la luz; brillo de polvo de diamante a la sombra. —continuó hablando. —Aunque…

—A veces da la impresión de que fuera polvo de rubí que arde. —ciertamente la tonalidad del polvo había cambiado a un color rojizo. Serena no tuvo miedo de palparlo. —No quema, ¿verdad?

—No. —la rubia contestó mientras observaba un nuevo cambio de tonalidad. —Esperemos un poco, quisiera ver cuántos colores abarca…

— ¿Y qué esperas con eso? —preguntó la chica de cabellos verdosos mecidos por la brisa de la noche. Por suerte era lo suficientemente cuidadosa para no dejar que el polvo se escapara de su precario contenedor.

—Arcoíris…

En silencio, protegiendo mejor el material con sus cuerpos, observaron la aparición de nuevas tonalidades, hasta que finalmente tuvieron en su poder, pequeñísimas piedras de colores del arcoíris, aunque también había un tono negro.

—El cristal de plata se formó de siete piedras…

—Lo sabemos—interrumpió Haruka con un poco de ansiedad. —, pero aquí no tenemos siete, sino ocho.

—Si tan solo Luna estuviera aquí… —se lamentó Serena.

—No nos sirve que esté si parece un simple vegetal.

—Michiru. —Haruka llamó la atención de su amiga.

— ¿Qué?...De todas formas tiene que saberlo…

— ¿De qué hablan? —Serena realmente estaba confundiéndose.

—La encontramos…—confesó Haruka. — y su estado no es diferente al de Hotaru.

— ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla ahora. —su tono de voz alto evidenció su preocupación.

—No hoy. —Dijo Michiru cerrando su puño que contenía el pañuelo. —Y no está aquí, sino en casa del profesor Tomoe, quien insiste en encontrar una forma de que vuelvan a despertar de ese sueño profundo en el que se encuentran.

—Haruka, por favor. —Rogó Serena a ésta, mirándola a los ojos. De inmediato, supo que no bastaba que ella negara de ninguna forma para saber que debería esperar. — ¿Cuándo? —preguntó entonces.

—Cuando sea el momento. —dicho esto, Michiru se adentró seguida de Haruka.

Serena no pudo más que someterse a la autoridad que ambas deseaban imponerle.

***

La noche había llegado y Serena no estaba ahí, una vez más. Sentía su ausencia y un pequeño dolor llevado por la culpa. Sólo deseaba protegerla, y no sabía cuándo perdió el rumbo y comenzó a tratarla nuevamente como una niña a quien no podía dejar sola. Entendía perfectamente que ella quisiera darle una lección, mostrarle de alguna forma toda su fortaleza, pero no entendía la frialdad de su actuar reciente, aunque hubieran razones para que lo fuera, ella no era así y en ese sentido la había desconocido.

Para su fortuna, las chicas se habían marchado a sus casas después de tratar de resolver interrogantes respecto a su esposa. No les había dicho mucho al respecto, no tenía ganas de hablar, sólo de pensar en silencio y soledad para ordenar sus verdaderas prioridades. Tenía lo que deseó. Se encontraba hundido en un sillón contemplando una rosa roja, su firma característica desde que se reencontraron en este mundo.

Este era un momento de aquellos en que se le venía a la mente el día aquél en que le reveló su verdadera identidad. Nunca olvidaría la expresión de su rostro de dicho instante.

—"Todos merecen la oportunidad de ser perdonados" —pensó dejando la rosa a un lado, mientras miraba el techo tratando de descubrir qué era lo interesante que a veces Serena solía ver allí. No había nada a su impresión. Era inútil perder el tiempo en eso, aunque con el transcurrir de los minutos se dio cuenta que su mente comenzaba a quedar en blanco, y la carga que amenazaba con explotar se hacía menos pesada. Comenzaba a descansar.

Fuera de esas paredes, el viento cobraba más velocidad; silbaba con fuerza, misterioso, frío, amenazante. Los ventanales se estremecían. Él oía el ruido, pero le lejano, indiferente…

De pronto, Darien sonrió en su fuero interno en tanto viraba la mirada hacia la puerta. Anhelaba de tal manera que Serena estuviera a su lado, que no le importaría, justo en ese instante, hacer una promesa de la que pudiera arrepentirse cuando sintiese que su orgullo fuera pisoteado. Estaba dando crédito a una locura en él, cuando, desde que tenía memoria, recordaba que cada acto y pensamiento eran cuerdos, casi calculados fríamente.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, su corazón rebosó en alegría, pero al darse cuenta que Serena no tendría que tocar porque tenía llave, tuvo una decepción potente y que sin duda, por más que tuviera en mente que cualquiera podría traerle noticias importantes, le arrebató todas ganas de mover aunque fuera un dedo. Sin embargo, la persona tras el timbre era insistente, debía estar desesperada, porque al momento de cansarse de la nula respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró, causándole a él, una gran impresión.

***

Serena ya estaba metida en una cama que olía a un dulce y refinado perfume. Luna era parte de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones; ella, la gata que le había revelado su misión como una sailor scout; la que siempre estaba en los peores momentos para ayudarle de la manera que fuera posible…No había sabido responderle de la misma forma, y le molestaba intensamente al pensar que como Hotaru, vivía sumida en un sueño que a ella se le hacía de lo más tormentoso.

—Primero cuatro desaparecen y ahora dos de ellos se encuentran en un estado de coma profundo. —se sentó en la cama y su brazo se estiró hasta que su mano alcanzó el pañuelo sobre el velador. No quiso ver el contenido una vez más, no lo consideraba necesario. —Y esto es otro enigma…

Con demasiadas piezas de un rompecabezas sin encajar unas con otras, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo quedándose tranquila ante un simple orden.

—No. —se regañó a sí misma con voz potente. —Haruka y Michiru se harían las desentendidas conmigo y las necesito.

Sí. Las necesitaba porque ellas sabían mucho más que el resto, además, porque eran personas a quienes podría sostener el silencio sobre su secreto sin sentirse despreciable cada vez que le veía a la cara.

Se durmió dos horas después.

La mañana, a pesar de su frialdad y fealdad, la invitó a salir al balcón de ese cuarto. De alguna forma sentía que había algo en el aire, y después de largo rato esperando a descubrir eso tan particular que la atraía, se dio cuenta que el viento parecía susurrar cosas, no cosas buenas, sino muy malas que hacían que su piel se estremeciera aún más de lo que ya estaba por el frío.

— ¿También lo sientes? —llegó preguntando Haruka de pronto, quien recargó su cuerpo contra el barandal, mientras parecía respirar el aire en una actitud pacífica.

—Oigo llantos, a ratos gente suplicando… Siento mucho dolor… —fijó su vista en el perfil sereno de Haruka. —Hay gente que sufre demasiado…

—Sí. Gente a quienes no les ha alcanzado la muerte. —suspiró profundamente. —Es la peor condena que puede existir.

— ¿Qué crees que esté pasando realmente?

—No sé. Dímelo tú. —la miró directo al rostro, esperanzada de una respuesta. A cambio no obtuvo más que su huida de mirada. —Vas huir nuevamente a mi interrogatorio. Lo esperaba de todas maneras. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo que sea que ocultas, si llega a relacionarse con todo lo que está pasando, será una razón para que meditemos dos veces si tenemos que perdonarte.

—Lo sé.

—Y te importa muy poco al parecer.

—Sabes bien que no soy de esas personas a las que le importan poco las cosas o las personas que le rodean. —replicó la rubia secamente, regresando a ver a Haruka al rostro. —Las personas cambian quizás un poco, pero no lo suficiente para ser distintas personas.

—Entonces no tengo que obligarte—sonrió—, únicamente debo dejar que tomes el valor necesario para atreverte…—llevó una mano hasta despejar el rostro asediado por las hebras de rubio cabellos de Serena. —Siempre me ha gustado verte con tu bello rostro despejado…Debieras ir adentro y peinarte que te estamos esperando para desayunar antes de ir a la casa de Tomoe.

—Gracias…

Al volver al interior, Haruka se encontró con una Michiru que, cruzada de brazos y recargada en el muro del pasillo, le miraba más seria que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué?

—No pretendas morder una fruta prohibida.

El regaño le produjo mucha gracia; riendo, pasó por su lado.

—A veces creo que olvidas que después de todo soy una mujer.

—A veces creo que olvidas que puedes ser perfectamente lesbiana y sin darte cuenta.

Para el instante que acababa la frase, la muchacha de cortos cabellos ya había dejado atrás el estrecho pasillo que conducía la sala.

***

Darien seguía esperando el regreso de su esposa. Su inesperada visitante dormía en el sillón. Él, en todos sus años, nunca había visto semejante muestra de cansancio en el rostro de una persona como el que visualizaba en ella, Setsuna, la que tanto habían buscado y que había aparecido sorpresivamente.

Sabiendo que, así como dormir, era importante que comiera un poco, quiso despertarla y siendo sus llamados insuficientes para arrancarla de ese estado de reposo en el que se hallaba optó por carrerearla un poco sin esperar que reaccionara con violencia, cogiéndole fuertemente de la muñeca con una fuerza tal, que rompería sus huesos si llegaba a intentar resistirse.

—Escúchame, Setsuna. —ordenó; pero su voz parecía no ser oída por aquella mujer que parecía estar lidiando con un demonio interior que luchaba por dominarla. —Escúchame. Necesito que reacciones.

—Cambié el futuro. —dijo al fin. —Aunque no lo hice directamente, colaboré en eso. No lo sabía. No esperaba que fuese de esa forma…Tiene que perdonarme; todos tienen que perdonarme…

— ¿Perdonarte? —intentó zafarse sutilmente, inútilmente. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerse escuchar. —Si no me sueltas…Si no me dices…

—Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. —soltó la muñeca de Darien y volvió a dormir, como si nunca hubiese despertado.

Darien, realmente no pudo comprender que trataba de decirle. Cuando le constató el pulso, se dio cuenta que sus latidos cardíacos habían disminuido. Setsuna parecía haber entrado en un estado de coma profundo.

***

La sensación que había sentido Athos, de que el manto de maldad y crueldad se había extendido nuevamente por toda la tierra alcanzando proporciones inconcebibles, había resultado cierta. Una parte de él le seguía machacando la mente, obligándole a actuar de una manera fría y totalmente descorazonada como lo había planeado en primer momento, cuando tras la muerte de Ai, dio espacio para el nulo perdón; sin embargo, había una parte de él, que seguía resistiéndose a dicha decisión. Se encontraba en medio de algo, donde la locura se hacía presente porque no era capaz de decidirse. Sin aún quedaba un poco del Athos antiguo en él, éste batallaba para no terminar de convencerse que hasta lo más justos y serenos seres humanos, se habían convertido en carne que dejaba tras su paso el olor putrefacto de la maldad.

Había acabado con tres hombres más, en distintos puntos de las calles que tomó para llegar al sitio donde ahora se encontraba. Tenía a los tres allí a sus pies y los miraba horrorizado. Pero por más que pensara en contradecir a su parte siniestra que afloraba en su ser, no dejaba de pensar a su vez, que esos tres rostros apacibles e inocentes que parecían dormir, merecían lo que les pasó como pago por sus delitos cometidos y que olió a través de sus almas sombrías.

Y así, el debate continuaría, hasta que una de las partes finalmente venciera…

***

Serena podía sentir un poco de lo que Athos sentía, desde el miedo y arrepentimiento, hasta los estremecimientos por el frío que se sentía. Intentaba mostrarse inmutable, mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente por una calle.

—Y entonces, ¿no me van a decir qué tanto hablaron ustedes dos? —finalmente Michiru habló rompiendo el silencio que les invadía desde que desayunaron.

—Hablamos de cosas…—Haruka se tomó un instante, tras el cual sonrió y miró a su compañera. —cosas que ni imaginas…

—Mmmmhhh

Michiru se cruzó de brazos, meditabunda. Tal parecía, que desde que algo pasó con su percepción, su amiga se había empeñado en excluirla en ciertas cosas y no le estaba gustando la idea.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Sólo conduce.

—No te enojes. —al ver que su expresión no cambiaba decidió mirar a Serena a través del retrovisor. — ¿Verdad, Cabeza de Bombón, que no tiene razón para molestarse?

—No. No tiene razón. —tras decir esto, regresó la vista al exterior.

El coche avanzaría un poco más en su avance hacia la casa Tomoe, cuando, la oscuridad presente en un callejón sin salida, la hizo estremecer intensamente. Pudo perfectamente haber detenido a Haruka para investigar, pero un temor escondido hacia lo desconocido, la hizo desistir, para su suerte, porque en ese justo momento, la parte oscura presente en Athos desde tiempos inmemorable, había aflorado completamente.

* * *

** Notas Finales:**

Estimadas Lectoras:

Siento pena y rabia por lo que ha sucedido recientemente con mi hermoso país. Muchos de mis compatriotas están sufriendo por las pérdida de sus seres queridos, sus casas y todo lo que tenían; por suerte, yo no perdí cosas materiales ni a mis familiares cercanos. Soy una afortunada en ese aspecto, pero no quiere decir que no haya vivido y sufrido durante casi tres minutos, el horror del terremoto. En un segundo dado perdí la esperanza de sobrevivir, pero la suerte dijo "no a la muerte" y pude escapar con bien. Sólo espero que dos de mis mejores amigas y sus familias, a las que busco intensamente por todos los medios, se encuentren con bien. Dios quiera que así sea.

Dentro de todo mi dolor, quise terminar este capítulo que inicié el viernes, justo antes del sismo, como una forma de calmar mi ansiedad y aplacar la rabia que siento por todo el caos, frustración y dolor que se siente en el aire.

Hasta pronto, y gracias por leerme. Mihll.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Como siempre aclaro que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y sólo los uso a modo de diversión.**

* * *

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en **"Sailor Moon"** de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**-Capítulo 16-**

* * *

En un momento dado, cuando se dejó caer sin fuerzas en el sillón preferido del profesor Tomoe, Serena se preguntó si había un límite donde toda su voluntad de seguir adelante se desvanecería para dejar, simplemente, un espacio vacío susceptible a las más inquietantes y absurdas emociones que hacían de una persona un miserable despojo humano. Francamente nunca se había puesto a pensar cautelosamente acerca de la fortaleza que poseía, de tal modo, que al hacer un rápido y superficial análisis, llegaba a la penosa conclusión de que, o era muy fuerte o simplemente su ser aún no había asimilado todo, pues esas eran las dos únicas opciones para que una persona en su lugar aún se conservara en pie después de una seguidilla de golpes de la vida.

Para ella, dos años habían transcurrido demasiado pronto; dos años en que vio como toda su vida daba un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados cuando esa gata que yacía dormida en el segundo piso se presentó dejándole a cuestas una gran misión. Definitivamente ya poco quedaba de esa antigua Serena despreocupada, pues muchos eventos desde la aparición repentina de Luna la habían cambiado demasiado.

—Todo el mundo, hasta mis padres, piensan que tengo más corazón que cerebro —comenzó a decir de pronto en voz pausada, aun conservando su expresión meditabunda. —,quisiera saber, ¿qué piensas tú, Haruka?

La muchacha que había permanecido con la espalda recargada contra un muro de esa estancia, sonrió ligeramente y apenas movió su cabeza desviando su mirada desde la ventana hacia el rostro de la rubia. Por primera vez, tuvo la certeza de que estaba frente a frente de esa reina que la pequeña dama un día había descrito; esa mujer sabia, paciente, cuya belleza ni siquiera disminuía un poco siquiera ante instancias angustiantes. Creyó por un segundo, que Serena en vez de opacarse brillaba con todo el esplendor de una verdadera estrella.

—Pienso que efectivamente tienes más corazón. —Haruka dijo finalmente, y pudo ver como la rubia bajaba un poco la mirada. —Pero no quiero que llegues a pensar en ningún minuto que eso es malo. Tal vez puedas estar pensando que justamente ahora necesitas más cerebro para resolver el dilema al que nos enfrentamos, te diría entonces que lances a la basura esos pensamientos que no necesitas…Casi siempre, Cabeza de Bombón, un corazón grande y puro puede ver mucho más allá que la inteligencia, porque goza de una intuición certera. Tener el corazón puro es el don más maravilloso que se pueda tener, y tú como la futura reina lo necesitas, así que repito: ni en pensamientos intentes desechar eso tan preciado que tienes.

—Es sólo que…

—Nada. —la voz de Haruka sonó dura. —Deja de pensar en tonterías y limpia tu mente.

— ¿Crees que iba a excusarme? —preguntó Serena, alzando la vista al rostro de Haruka quien guardó silencio al creerse sorprendida. —Exactamente. No iba a hacerlo…Iba a aclararte no estoy cuestionando mi forma de ser, sólo estoy preocupada por la forma en que me ven los demás: buena pero algo tonta. —Sonrió—No, diría que a opinión de Rini es bastante tonta.

—Cabeza de Bombón, no creas que me meteré en cuestiones de familia. No abriré mi boca para dar opiniones al respecto.

—No importa, pienso que ya me dijiste todo. —Echó su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del asiento y cerró sus ojos.

—Si quieres pensar en eso…

—No quiero pensar en pensar en eso, sino en encontrar una forma que nos pueda ayudar a despertar a Hotaru, Luna y Artemis. —Suspiró profundamente. —Debieron aclararme que él también estaba aquí…

—Lo siento.

—No importa.

—Está bien. —Su vista se desvió hacia el reloj de pared, constatando que había pasado menos del tiempo que esperaba hubiera pasado desde que fueron obligadas a abandonar el cuarto. —Me pregunto qué tendrá en mente el profesor.

—Lo que quiera que sea, esperemos que funcione.

—Detesto tener que sonar pesimista, pero dudo del éxito.

Serena comprendía la naturaleza del pesimismo de Haruka, más se esforzaba de mantenerse al margen de ella; solamente deseaba pesar que, por muy pocas posibilidades que tuviera el profesor Tomoe, éstas mínimas posibilidades finalmente pudieran arrastrarlo a un sorpresivo éxito.

En silencio, por largos minutos mantuvieron sus apacibles estados hasta que Serena decidió comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro intentando vencer la ansiedad que la abrumaba. Y Haruka se hartó también de aquella tranquilidad que le había costado tanto sostener; su naturaleza era otra, una muy diferente que casi siempre la movía a hacer cosas que otros no harían. Así, ya superada por la tentación de ir a investigar acerca de lo que el profesor estaba haciendo, anunció su movimiento apenas segundos antes de que el timbre comenzara a sonar insistentemente. Se resignó a ser ella quien atendiera la puerta sólo para encontrarse con un agitado Darien que traía en sus brazos a la mujer cuyos largos cabellos casi barrían el piso por donde él andaba.

Otra víctima más en el mismo estado que los otros tres en esa casa.

No hubo entonces, demasiadas palabras cruzadas; se limitaron a acciones que condujeron a la víctima con el profesor Tomoe. Serena decidió no subir.

—Van cuatro. —Murmuró amargamente. Terminó plantada frente a la ventana, ida totalmente en sus pensamientos que la conducían a la nada; era eso o perder completamente la calma ante un miedo que la perseguía, pues cuando Darien llegó no sólo vio en sus brazos un cuerpo, vio más, vio aquellos con los rostros de sus mejores amigas.

Rato más tarde, cuando Darien estuvo de regreso, no había sido silencioso y aún así su presencia no fue percibida.

—El profesor Tomoe se hará cargo desde ahora. —Esperó una respuesta que no llegó. —Serena, ¿me estás escuchando?

— ¿Eh? —Totalmente confundida con lo que oyó, dirigió la vista hacia su esposo. —Darien…

—Parece que no me estabas oyendo.

—No. Lo siento.

—Te decía…—Decidió cambiar de idea. — ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy. No te preocupes, las chicas me han tratado muy bien.

—No pensé que huyeras para quedarte con ellas. Te imaginaba refugiada con tus padres.

—Dejaré que mis padres vivan una vida un poco más tranquila, suficiente tienen con saber que han perdido a su nieto como para señalarle que su hija ha terminado separándose de su esposo.

— ¿Crees que pasará desapercibido? —la miró con toda la frialdad que podía sostener. —Cuando vayan a nuestra casa no tardarán de darse cuenta que algo pasa cuando no te encuentren.

—Por esa misma razón es que me adelantaré visitándoles.

—Veo que encuentras todo muy simple.

—Es simple. Mis padres son fáciles de convencer.

—Me produce un poco de gracia el que comiences a volverte un poco…calculadora…—negó a sí mismo con la cabeza, sonriendo con ironía.

—Darien…—acercándose, lo obligó a verla a la cara. —Dejemos que pase el tiempo y sanen las heridas, sobre todo las tuyas.

—No es necesario que te vayas de la casa. Podemos convivir, lo sé.

—Tú puedes, pero yo no. —se abrazó estrechamente a él. —No consigo perdonarme por lo que te hice, y no soy capaz de poner mi cara frente a ti todo el tiempo…Me ha costado demasiado el tener que lidiar ese dolor que guardas en tu corazón.

—Serena…

Un carraspeo se oyó a espaldas de él. Ambos se distanciaron de inmediato.

Haruka señaló el bolso de Serena.

—Mi teléfono…

Apresuradamente fue a contestar. Tras la línea estaba Amy quien la condujo a buscar un televisor. Pronto sintonizó la frecuencia indicada por Mercurio.

— ¡Darien! ¡Haruka! ¡Tienen que venir a ver! —habiendo cortado la comunicación con su amigo, procedió a aumentar el volumen.

Cuando Darien y Haruka llegaron a hacerle compañía, ella ya había visto algo del reportaje del noticiario donde se señalaba que seis personas habían sido encontradas en un estado de coma particular. Obviamente, Amy le había llamado para indicarle que en ese caso se advertía similitud con lo que pasaba a sus amigas y amigo.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo creo…

—…Que debemos investigar de inmediato. —Haruka terminó la frase por ella.

~~o0o~~

Athos amaba la pureza del alma, pero en esa mañana, al sentirse sucio, se odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. No había espacio para pensar que sus impulsos incontrolables eran los únicos culpables, y lo único que hubo en su mente por largos minutos, era que merecía una condena en el infierno.

—No debí haber salido de allí. —Dijo de pronto tras alcanzar un estado de completa lucidez donde el equilibrio de todas las emociones reinaban en su interior. Desde el instante anterior a la muerte de su madre que no sentía tan en paz en ese aspecto. —La verdad es que debí haberlo meditado mejor…—prosiguió cansadamente mientras sus manos se empuñaban hasta llegar a doler. —pero en el fondo soy humano y de ésta condición no se puede escapar…"

Y por fin abandonó el suelo frío donde se encontraba sentado, mirando en todas direcciones sub saber qué ruta seguir. A sus pies, yacía una prenda hecha un bollo que acogía tres monedas que alguien pasó a dejarle inspirado por la lástima; al ver esos tres objetos redondos y brillantes, recordó un poco más de la sensación de ser humano al pasársele por la mente, instantáneamente, que el valor era canjeable por comida…Sí, tenía hambre, demasiada, y sinceramente no sabía cómo era posible que hubiese hecho caso omiso al rugir de su estómago por tanto tiempo.

—Gracias…—susurró, recogiendo la caridad del piso; luego, comenzó un lento andar en el que arrastraba los pies. Dolorosamente iba dejando atrás aquél sitio en el que estuvo casi toda la mañana.

~~o0o~~

Mientras Serena se había quedado a cuidar a sus amigas y amigo, el profesor Tomoe, en compañía de Darien y Haruka, hubieron emprendido rumbo al hospital.

—Oye…—inesperadamente, la casi autista Michiru abrió la boca por fin para llamar la atención de Serena. — sabes que me mata la curiosidad por saber si tus padres son tan inocentes como parecen o sólo se hacen.

—Son inocentes…en cierta forma…—La rubia contestó soltando la pata de Luna que llevaba acariciando en los últimos minutos a falta de todo pensamiento en su mente. —Creo que mucho de lo soy es gracias a ellos, gracias a mi padre principalmente…él a veces es…bastante… tonto.

—Distraído diría yo. —Soltó con seguridad, consiguiendo la azulina mirada de la rubia. — ¿No crees que distraído es mejor palabra que esa que usaste?

Serena sonrió. —Naturalmente.

—Bueno. —acercándose a Hotaru, chequeó sus signos vitales. —Nada. Sigue igual que antes. —se refería a los lentos latidos de corazón.

—Me pregunto cómo es que el culpable consiguió dejarles en ese estado…al menos no sin dejar un rastro visible de ataque. —

Michiru suspiró. —Es como si esa persona, demonio, o lo que sea, simplemente hubiese hecho explotar su energía interior a su máxima expresión consiguiendo con eso que toda vitalidad se agotara…

—Setsuna está en el mismo estado, pero recuerda lo que dijo Darien.

—Sí. —se movió a la cama de la recién aludida y checó el estado de sus pupilas mientras cavilaba. —Llegó consciente a su casa, incluso le habló, y se desvaneció de la nada para no volver a despertar. —Serena había llegado a su lado.

—Eso… ¿qué nos quiere decir? —preguntó.

—Probablemente nada.

—Pero…

—Por otra parte —Michiru interrumpió, encamarándola. —pienso que Setsuna se encontró con el causante de eso, él o ella le hizo algo, pero logró resistir hasta llegar con Darien. Por supuesto que como acto desesperado hubiese dicho quién la atacó, pero tengo entendido que no dijo tal cosa.

—O es que sí lo dijo, pero ahora es Darien quien no quiere hablar. —Serena bajó la mirada tras decir esto.

—De veras que me impresiona tu falta de confianza con él. Por favor, ése es el hombre que amas, él te ama, las cosas deberían presentarse de una manera distinta.

—Estamos alejados, sí, pero aún en tiempos bueno él fue capaz de ocultarme cosas…

—Para protegerte.

—Sí…al menos eso fue su argumento.

—Si él ahora te ocultase algo importante, ¿lo perdonarías? —miró a Serena a los ojos, demandante de una respuesta.

—Sabes…—Serena comenzó a hablar pausadamente. — somos esposos y nuestro lazo no puede ser deshecho, y parte de un de seguir unidos hacia el futuro depende de un perdón que yo no podría negar.

—Yo no lo sé. —sonrió para levantar el alicaído ánimo que vio en el rostro de Serena. —Supongo que es porque no me he visto en una situación como esa, ni mucho menos la imagino.

Serena, de pronto había desviado su vista hacia Luna, y su mente ya no se encontraba en el cuarto. Apenas había oído las últimas palabras de Michiru.

—No está bien que estemos aquí. —murmuró luego.

— ¿Qué?

—Digo…estar aquí, viéndolos simplemente cuando podemos estar afuera buscando.

— ¿Buscando a quién? ¿A un enemigo invisible? ¿A ese hijo que te robaron y que no aparece?

Serena devolvió la vista hacia la peliverde, viéndola con una fugaz ira.

—Dejemos que los humanos normales se encarguen de los casos normales, que nosotras nos encargaremos del resto y sin desviar la atención.

— ¡Qué fría sonaste! —se alejó de Serena, de esos ojos que le produjeron una sensación intenso escalofrío que iba en aumento de intensidad. —Pero bueno, tienes razón; tampoco podría tolerar que dejaras tu obligación con el mundo entero por velar por una sola alma.

La conversación quería allí, porque Serena decidió callar rotundamente.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Hola.

En estos meses, actualizar se ha convertido en toda una hazaña, pero siento conforme, hoy por fin terminé el capi del último fic que necesitaba actualizar en esta página, pues al fin y al cabo, debo tratar de cumplir con todos e impedir que pase un tiempo exagerado entre capítulo y capítulo.

Creo que no puedo planear nada, todo depende de cuando se presenten los ánimos y tiempo para escribir, pues también debo tratar de responder al máximo ante la vida real que siempre pone inconveniente en el camino, usualmente muchos, y que generan grandes dolores de cabeza.

Esperemos encontrarnos pronto. Gracias por leerme.


	18. Capítulo 17

Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a su creadora, Naoko Takeuchi, y yo sólo los utilizo para divertir sin intensiones de lucrar con ello.

* * *

**Castillo de Naipes**

Historia basada en "**Sailor Moon**"

Por **Mihll**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

—Hace exactamente tres meses desde que aparecieron las últimas víctimas.

—Yo diría que son tres meses desde que perdimos toda pista de nuestro posible enemigo —Michiru se permitió corregir a Haruka, quien (al igual que ella) mantenía sus ojos fijos en la figura de la persona que a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, permanecía sentada en unas de las bancas centrales del parque más concurrido de Tokio. —y ya estoy cansada, aburrida de permanecer con los brazos cruzados haciendo nada.

—Yo no diría exactamente eso, pues no podemos despreciar el importante trabajo que realizamos mientras tanto. —Por fin se decidió a andar los pasos necesarios hasta alcanzar el sitio más cercano donde sentarse; después de todo, tanto tiempo de pie, cansaba a cualquiera. Michiru no tardó en acomodarse a su lado.

—Cuidar a una chica que no necesita ser cuidada. —La joven, de elegante vestimenta, susurró entonces mientras se acomodaba el cabello que se revolvía con la suave brisa de la tarde. —Sí, porque Serena Tsukino es autosuficiente. Solo analiza su comportamiento, sus movimientos, su escasa necesidad de las que antes consideraba amigas, su indiferencia total a estar separada durante tanto tiempo del que se supone es el amor de su vida…Todo esto que ha crecido a pasos agigantados a tal punto de que no necesita guardaespaldas, ni asesores que guíen su vida. Ya no es la misma de antes. Ella ya no tiene puntos débiles en ningún sentido.

—Si lo tiene. —Haruka respondió segura. —La misma razón la que la hizo llegar hasta este punto, puede destruirla completamente, y desde allí surge nuestra necesidad de vigilarla.

Michiru sonrió un poco burlesca. —Insisto en mi postura.

—Diferimos… —miró a su compañera, guardando un instante de silencio antes de proseguir. —Michiru, eso es lo único que ha cambiado en este último tiempo.

—No. —tras su respuesta seca, se levantó. —A mi pesar, muchas cosas han cambiado, y son muchas más de las que puedo tolerar… —volvió la vista atrás, enfrentándola a la de Haruka. Quería decirle algo más, explicarle a qué se refería, sin embargo, prefirió callar, y regresar la vista al frente sólo para encontrarse con otra figura conocida que se paraba en frente a la rubia. —Vaya sorpresa. Parece que esos dos tienen una cita. —comentó.

—No parece, es efectivo que tienen una cita. —al ver que Darien se sentaba al lado de Serena y le tomaba la mano, viéndola con amor mientras ella sonreía complacida, decidió que era tiempo de dar fin a su tarea, al menos por esta tarde. —Bueno…—dijo poniéndose en pie. —creo que es hora de satisfacer la necesidad de mi estómago.

—Entonces vas a dejar el cuidado en manos de Darien. —Michiru dijo sonrió. —Me parece bien.

—Sí. Necesitan espacio.

**o0o0o**

—No sabes cuánto agradezco que hayas aceptado encontrarte conmigo. —decía Darien mientras tanto sentía la tibieza de las manos de su mujer.

Desde hacía semanas que ansiaba estar en su compañía, verla a los ojos, deleitarse con su perfume…sentir esa sensación que sólo se originaba estando en contacto.

—Darien…—tenía que reconocer que esta reunión ella también la necesitaba. —siento no haber contestado a tus mensajes cuando en verdad moría por hacerlo…

—Eso ya no importa.

—Si importa, porque yo…

Darien acalló a Serena con un beso en los labios. —Esto es lo que en verdad importa. —dijo entonces. —Ya estamos juntos, y en verdad no quiero perder tiempo discutiendo, prefiero…—Se levantó y le ofreció su mano incitándola a imitarle. —Sucede que hay un lindo espacio alfombrado con césped fresco bajo la sombra de unos árboles de cerezos y me gustaría llevarte a conocerlo.

Serena acompañó a Darien al sitio donde él tenía preparado todo para disfrutar de una buena tarde de pic nic. Compartieron un grato momento donde, existían deseos de decir muchas cosas pero nulas palabras para expresarlas, más esta falencia fue compensadas con miradas que lo decía todo.

—Gracias. —dijo finalmente Serena ante la cantidad de exquisiteces que probó.

—Me esmeré cocinando para ti. —Darien sonrió.

—Todo estaba delicioso, extrañaba cosas tan ricas como estas. —Pero inmediatamente se corrigió. —Bueno, no es que no coma cosas deliciosas, de hecho Michiru es una maestra en la cocina, pero ella sólo cocina vegetales…Creo que si no las preparara deliciosas nunca me hubiese acostumbrado a su comida. —soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Quiero que recuerdes esto: cuando quieras variedad, llámame y cocinaré para ti. Así aprovecho de verte.

Serena desvió la mirada hacia un punto perdido del parque. —No podría permitirme eso. —dijo en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero causarte molestias. —se volvió a verle en la cara. —Imagino que como siempre andas cansado por tu trabajo y no quisiera que ocuparas tu escaso tiempo en mis peticiones…no me siento con derecho siquiera a pedirte eso…

—Ya no trabajo. —confesó él de forma brusca mientras ordenaba la canasta. —Después de que me corrieron del hospital, decidí no buscar otro empleo pues consideraba que necesitaba todo el tiempo del mundo en hacer lo que en verdad importa…

—Sí, pero ten en cuenta que mientras se pueda igual debemos tener vida personal…

—Mi vida es a tu lado. —la miró a los ojos. — E insistiendo con mi postura de no trabajo, alguien dijo una vez que debemos dejar los casos normales a las personas normales, que nosotros nos encargaremos del resto y sin desviar la atención. En ese sentido, hay muchos médicos que pueden hacer mi trabajo, pero mi trabajo sólo puedo hacerlo yo.

—Hablaste con Michiru. —era una afirmación.

—Muy poco, digamos que sólo lo suficiente como para que me dijera que le dijiste eso.

—No imaginé que fuese a contártelo.

—Serena, no les des tanta importancia a ese hecho.

—No lo hago. —contestó despreocupada, levantándose. —Pienso que es hora de irnos.

—Serena, no quiero que te vayas tan pronto. —de la preocupación, estuvo de pie de un impulso. —Por favor, quédate conmigo un rato más. Te lo ruego.

La rubia le sonrió. — ¿En qué estás pensando, Darien?...

—Dijiste que ya…—prefirió guardar silencio al darse cuenta que la ansiedad anuló, por un instante, su capacidad de entendimiento. —Sí, sí…vámonos…

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos caminaban hacia la salida del parque, despacio, disfrutándose. Y si Serena pudo resistir la tentación de asirse del brazo de Darien, finalmente cedió.

Él se sorprendió bastante, pero de una forma muy grata.

—Espero no te moleste este gesto. —no había visto su rostro, no quería mirar por el simple temor a encontrar allí algo que no le gustara.

—No. De ninguna forma. —instantáneamente, sintió como ella hacía el contacto más estrecho. Echó fuera un profundo suspiro antes de agregar: —Y entonces… ¿dónde quieres ir ahora?

—Donde tú quieras llevarme.

—Pues en ese sentido se me ocurren muchas ideas.

—Sólo elige la idea que más te parezca agradable.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —Definitivamente estaba segura. —Hasta que éste día termine, iré donde tú me lleves y haré lo que tú desees hacer. —Quiso especificar.

—De acuerdo. —sonrió.

**o0o0o**

A la misma hora en que Serena y Darien ponían un pie fuera del parque, Rei y Lita detenían una larga carrera que las dejó exhausta. Frente a ellas, se encontraba el antiguo edificio de una fábrica en desuso pronto a ser demolido, y en su perímetro, varios accesos hacia el oscuro interior.

— ¿Segura que vino por acá? —A Rei casi no le salía la voz al estar sin aliento.

—Estoy segura, solo que…—miró todos los accesos tratando de adivinar por cuál ingresó el individuo que perseguían, más no pudo estar segura de nada. —Pudo entrar por cualquier parte.

—Y qué importa eso. —Rei fue más decidida en elegir un lugar donde entrar. —La puerta y el ala derecha es mía. Tú entra por donde quieras y encárgate del ala izquierda.

—Sí.

Lita finalmente se coló al interior mediante una grieta. Encontró en esa estructura una especie de laberinto muy apto para quien desease esconderse.

—Hay muchos lugares donde buscar. —dijo, antes de soltar el quejido que le provocó chocar con una pieza metálica abandonada en el piso. — ¡Diablos! Así no pasaré desapercibida de ninguna forma.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —canturreó una voz que se proyectó como un eco en todas direcciones. —Sailor Jupiter, te estoy mirando y no podrás saber donde estoy. No. No. No. Y si no te apresuras en atraparme, verás lo que haré con Marte. —su tono seguía emitiéndose como un cántico.

— ¡No seas cobarde y ven aquí! ¡Pelea de frente!

— ¡No, no, no!

— ¡Vamos, que ya me estoy hartando! —gritó, cansada.

— ¿Tan pronto? —la voz sonó sarcástica. —Pero si apenas empezamos el juego.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Lita siseó por lo bajo. Era evidente que esto era una trampa y habían caído muy fácilmente. De cazador habían pasado a presa. Empuñó sus manos.— ¡Bien! ¡Si quieres jugar, entonces jugaremos!

— ¡Eso si me gusta! —la voz risueña, aunque claramente perversa, volvió a retumbar fuerte por todos los rincones. —Ya sabes la regla: tienes que atraparme antes de que yo atrape a tu amiga.

—No dudes en que lo haré. —Esperó una respuesta no llegó, e interpretó esto como su señal de partida. Comenzó a correr. Su estupidez le había dado ventaja a ese demonio y no podía perdonárselo.

Rei por su parte, avanzaba por un ancho y sombrío pasillo con los sentidos bien alerta. De pronto, oyó dos voces que la llamaban desde distintas posiciones; podría haber jurado que una de esas voces era la mezcla perfecta de dos personas que conocía, y un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

Detuvo su andar sin decirse a ir por la voz demoniaca o la humana.

—Ven por aquí, si no quieres ver tu fin tan próximo. —la voz humana susurró a sus espaldas. —Sólo yo puedo acabar con ese demonio.

— ¿Ah sí? —Rei se dijo para sí—Llevo mucho tiempo peleando con cuanto engendro se ha cruzado en mi camino y los demonios siempre han sido más fáciles de vencer que los humanos auto-condenados a las sombras y el mal…Siempre las marionetas son más simples de exterminar…

Avanzó varios metros más bajo el absoluto silencio que se produjo tras los llamados. Todos sus pelillos de la piel se habían erizado para entonces; vivía el instante de silencio, el misterioso y peligroso silencio de la tranquilidad antes de la desgracia…Llegó al final del pasillo encontrándose con un gran espacio y sintió un fuerte golpe antes de sentir los sonidos de los pasos bajando las escalera metálica frente a su posición, e instintivamente sacó uno de sus pergaminos…

Si había el peligro real de estar frente a un demonio, eso la ayudaría…

Sin embargo, únicamente tuvo en frente la figura de una persona inconfundiblemente humana, un jovencito, no mayor en edad con respecto a ella.

— ¿Tú eres…?

—Quien te llamó.

Rei tuvo plena certeza de que algo allí andaba muy mal.

— ¿Y el demonio?

—Viene tras de ti.

—Se supone que tú estabas tras de mí.

—Eso era lo que quería que creyeras.

Rei quería mirar atrás, ver si el demonio se acercaba a sus espaldas, pero no podía, sus instintos le decían que ese muchacho era peligroso, muy peligroso y no había cabida para perderlo de vista ni por una milésima de segundo.

— ¿Y tú nombres es?

—Athos.

— ¡Qué coincidencia! —lo dijo impresionada de lo raro que resultaba saber que había otro Athos en las cercanías. —El hijo de una de mis mejores amigas se llama así…

—Piensas que no es común que la gente en Japón se llame así…Ya lo había escuchado una vez…

—Ah sí. —vio como él dejaba caer sentado en el piso con mucha tranquilidad. —Entonces Athos… ¿quién o qué eres?

—Eso no importa.

—Necesito saberlo.

—Soy un chico, tan humano como tú, con poderes como los tuyos, sólo que…—sonrió en vez de seguir hablando.

— ¿Sólo qué? —insistió Rei.

—Ya llegó. — Athos avisó en un murmullo.

Rei volteó instintivamente y se encontró cara a cara con el demonio que perseguía. No le era favorable esa exposición a un inminente ataque. Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos esperando el ataque que jamás alcanzaría a tocar su cuerpo.

—Los demonios son una peste que han infectado este mundo. —La voz de Athos obligó a Marte a abrir los ojos a tiempo para ver al demonio desplomarse completamente a sus pies. —Éste especialmente es despreciable y terco, tanto así que me ha perseguido durante más años de los que puedo contar. —rió. —Inútilmente pensó que jamás me daría cuenta de su presencia. ¡Qué iluso!... ¡Qué patética criatura! —miró a la chica. —Aunque digamos que los humanos no se diferencian en nada de ellos. Basta con echar una simple ojeada al mundo para darse cuenta que no valen la pena…No merecen más que sumirse en un sueño eterno para que dejen de hacer daño…

— ¿Quién eres? —Insistió Rei.

—Soy quien creyó en el humano y fue traicionado. —se puso en pie, ya no tenía tiempo, alguien más venía a su encuentro, o bien, al de esa chica. —Decide Sailor Marte, dime si quieres caer en el sueño eterno defendiéndote o no.

—Jamás me ha gustado sólo defenderme. —y en acto seguido, conjuró su fuego de Marte, sin pensar que al evocar todo su poder, terminaría más rápido con su estado consciente.

Athos caminó hacia ella y la atrapó cuando caía desplomada.

Como si le oyera, susurró a su oído: —Mejor así. No vale la pena gastar la vida en defender a aquellos que no merecen ser defendidos…De verdad lo siento, pero esto es algo que debo hacer…Dulces sueños linda. —Dicho esto, la dejó suavemente en el piso y se retiró a ocultarse en las sombras que cubrirían su salida.

Cuando Lita llegó, supo que todo el esfuerzo en su carrera había sido insuficiente. Había llegado tarde.

**o0o0o**

Entre sonrisas y gratas sensaciones, Serena y Darien llegaron al departamento. Habían tardado demasiado en su caminata, y esas alturas, ya caía la tibia noche

—Ponte cómoda. Iré a dejar las cosas a la cocina…

Más que interesada en el anuncio de Darien, Serena lo estaba en la luna llena que se alzaba imponente el cielo. Lentamente, como en un estado hipnótico, avanzó hasta la ventana y corrió el fino velo cortina, y sus ojos quedaron prendados completamente de aquella luna, redonda e imponente, que hoy proyectaba un extremo matiz amarillento en su luz.

Dejó de pensar. Se olvidó de parpadear. Se estaba olvidando incluso de respirar cuando un golpe seco en el piso a sus espaldas la hizo retornar a la realidad con un sobresalto.

—Lo siento. —Darien rió de su torpeza en tanto se agachaba a recoger el vaso que se resbaló de la bandeja que traía. —Creo que iré por otro a la cocina…No tardo.

—Ah sí…—mientras se dejaba caer sentada en el sillón más cercano, Serena sacudió su cabeza en un intento de salir de su aturdimiento. —Quisiera saber qué está pasando…de pronto…de pronto sentí como si mi cabeza se separara de mi cuerpo…—se palpó la frente con la mano—No. Definitivamente fiebre no tengo, pero…todo eso fue muy raro…

— ¿Todo eso? ¿A qué te refieres con…?

Serena centró la vista en su esposo y quiso ocultar su preocupación con una sonrisa. —Pensaba en voz alta acerca del comportamiento de Haruka…hoy parecía no ser ella; últimamente suele ser muy dura conmigo, pero hoy andaba demasiado condescendiente…Eso es lo que se me hizo raro.

—Mmmmh— Darien se sentó con una marcada expresión pensativa. —Si lo analizamos, pienso que…

—Mejor no pienses nada. —decidida a evitar el tema y seguir en torno a la primera mentira que se le vino a la mente, se inclinó hacia la mesa de centro y tomó en sus manos la jarra de jugo fresco; sirvió en los vasos y ofreció uno a Darien. — ¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de ella o de cualquiera, y brindamos?

—Siempre he pensado que un brindis no es brindis si no se hace con vino o champagne.

—No puedo.

—Te comprendo. —Tomando el vaso, la alzó. —Brindaremos ¿por?...

—Por éste día. Por nosotros.

—Por nosotros. —repitió en un murmullo, deseando que todo fuese eterno; pero sabía que todo acabaría pronto. Bajó la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Serena no pudo esconder su preocupación en el tono de voz.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Si hubiese levantado la vista en ese instante, se hubiera dado cuenta de la impresión de una chica que estaba haciendo honores a su nombre. Continúo hablando dominado por el sentimiento de pesar que lo dominaba. —Ojalá naciera en ti la idea de quedarte para vivir eternamente esta fantasía donde todo está bien, o por lo menos pudieras quedarte hasta el despertar del alba…

— ¿Deseas que me quede a tu lado? —Él no dijo nada, sólo levantó la mirada y le mostró todo su anhelo de tenerla estrechamente a su lado. —Sí. Eso quieres. —ella prosiguió, y se aproximó a él, tomando su mano, mientras sus miradas se encontraban. —Por esta noche, me quedaré contigo…Te dije que hasta que acabe este día haré lo que deseas, y así será…—Le dedicó su sonrisa más apacible y dulce. —Te amo, y si esta noche podemos estar juntos como lo que somos, no desperdiciemos la oportunidad…Hagamos que éste día realmente valga la pena…

Darien supo que no se equivocó cuando, al levantarse esa mañana, pensó que éste día sería perfecto.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Hola!

Ya estoy entrando a la recta final de esta historia y en los capítulos que quedan (que son pocos) todo quedará aclarado.

Actualmente casi todo mi tiempo lo ocupa mi bebé recién nacida, así que aunque tenga toda la intensión de avanzar y terminar esto lo más pronto posible, no puedo; antes que nada mi atención lo ocupa mi vida, así que, estimadas lectoras, deben comprenderme. Este fic encontrará su final, por nada lo dejaré a medias, sólo deben tener paciencia.

Muchas gracias por su comprensión y su tiempo para la lectura. Mihll.


	19. Capítulo 18

__

__

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en este fic son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y yo sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amy estaba sentada en el suelo e intentaba incorporarse. Aún se encontraba bastante mareada después de un fuerte golpe que azotó su cuerpo. Le dolía mucho la pierna derecha, aunque el dolor no era desmesurado como para creer que tenía rota la tibia.

"Tengo que levantarme y debo hacerlo pronto" pensó hurgando en su bolsa con una mano, sin mirar; sus ojos debían estar fijos al frente, donde, a juzgar por la energía negativa que se sentía, se encontraba su enemigo. No encontró lo que buscaba.

Debí haberlo perdido en la caída… ¡No! Fue el demonio.

Estaba segura que él se lo había arrebatado en algún momento. No había otra razón para no tener su pluma.

Maldijo su descuido.

No muy lejos de ahí, Mina también había recibido un ataque, pero había salido bien parada, y a no ser por un leve rasguño en una de sus mejillas, estaba ilesa. Pero su posición era riesgosa en extremo, en total penumbra, dependía de la agudeza de sus oídos para vigilar los movimientos del demonio que se mantenía en un silencioso acecho.

Su integridad vivía segundos temibles, y no quería morir, no merecía morir.

—Por favor Amy, dime que estás por ahí—.Siseó en un tono muy bajo. La elección que habían hecho, tomar caminos diferentes, significaba tener menos posibilidades—. Quizás juntas estaríamos urdiendo un buen plan.

Al oír un par de pisadas, quiso pensar que se trataba de la presencia amiga, pero al darse cuenta que tras el llamado que hizo no hubo respuesta de Amy, dejó escapar un bufido entre dientes. Si tan solo hubiese sido más lista y alerta, las cosas resultarían diferentes, quizá y a esa hora hasta hubiesen llegado con Lita y Rei, sin embargo, ahí estaba, algo intimidada, insegura de su capacidad y próximos movimientos.

Y resulta que yo creía ser un poco más inteligente que esto—pensó mientras meneaba la cabeza—. Esto sí que es demostrar que soy torpe.

Pero cualquiera que fuera la estrategia del enemigo que enfrentaba, no quería terminar como un cadáver maltrecho y carente de belleza. Se concentraría aún más, buscaría su posición de acuerdo a sus pisadas o algo más que delatase su ubicación y atacaría. Nunca había pensado en ocupar todo su poder en un sólo golpe, golpe que redundaría en un riesgo de falla, pero si deseaba sobrevivir para ayudar a las demás debía ser precisa, como nunca lo había sido.

Cerró sus ojos. Dejó que capacidad auditiva captara todo sonido, los identificó uno a uno y comenzó a descartar. Ciertamente el aire con olor a carne putrefacta no ayudaba mucho a su concentración, pero se sentía capaz de vencer esa adversidad.

—Lo encontré —murmuró, y se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. Sintió nuevos pasos, ligeros en sonidos como el aire al romperse con el vuelo de una pequeña ave. Lo sentía cerca, demasiado cerca y eso le daba a entender que estaba en peligro; atacaba ella primero o él la haría trizas. Ejecutó un ataque con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Mierda!

Había fallado rotundamente.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o

.

.

.

Una oleada de dolor agudo en el pecho la obligó a alejarse de la cama, de la agradable sensación de estar en los brazos del hombre amado, piel a piel, como lo habían estado apenas una vez desde que su romance inició. De nuevo plantada frente a una ventana, aunque esta vez consciente de su entorno, de sus pensamientos nublados por una turbia avalancha de recuerdos.

Seiya…

La máxima expresión de la estupidez había sido terminar enredada en sus brazos, pero en ese entonces estaba tan sola, necesitaba tanto que le hicieran sentir amada, que se encegueció ante sus palabras encantadoras.

"Estés donde estés, quiero que me perdones" Se dijo, pensando en algo aterrador, la respuesta que probablemente él le daría: una rotunda negativa. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio perdonaría la pérdida de un hijo, y Seiya no sería la excepción. "Lo siento. De veras lo siento. Pero apenas ayer el comisario Kawamura me dijo que ya no había pista que seguir…si es que alguna vez la hubo realmente…"Una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla "Mejor así, Seiya; si jamás llegas a enterarte de nada, nada te dolerá. Te lo aseguro"

Volviendo la mirada hacia la cama, pudo deleitarse con el rostro apacible de su esposo, y eso, alivió un poco su angustia. Avanzó hacia él, cubrió su torso desnudo con la sábana y le proporcionó una caricia en su tersa mejilla.

Aún dentro de su sueño, Darien sonrió ante tan delicioso contacto.

—Tomé una decisión—Serena dijo en un susurro evitando despertarlo—. Cuando todo esto termine, he decidido…

— ¡Serena!

Y ante el espanto provocado por la puerta abriéndose de golpe repentinamente, pudo advertir en el rostro de su aparecida amiga que, el momento que previó días atrás, había llegado.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o

.

.

.

Serena apresuraba su carrera tanto como podía para seguir el paso de Darien. En el fondo de ése pasillo que se esmeraba en recorrer, lúgubre espacio dentro de la casa Tomoe, se encontraba una víctima más, tan cercana a ella, que hasta el mismo hecho de pensar que no volvería a verla sonriendo-mucho menos buscándole pleitos- hacía que su cuerpo perdiera valor, consiguiendo de tal forma que sus piernas se volvieran más torpes, y por lo tanto, lentas.

Aunque de nada servía correr tanto sólo para ir a ver el rostro pálido y adormecido de Rei si en primera instancia debió correr tras él o la culpable de todo esto, atraparlo, y hacerle pagar el dolor ocasionado. Rei habría hecho eso por ella. Rei no perdería energías corriendo en una razón vana. Pero ella sabía también que dentro del corazón más duro de las Sailor se encontraba un alma noble, deseosa del cariño de las personas y de la preocupación desprendida de eso mismo; por eso no se detuvo y continuó en la carrera que se le hizo eterna.

—Rei…—ella estaba como las demás, con esa terrible apariencia de un cadáver que tanto le desagradaba, pero que ya formaba parte de su vida. Se acercó lento hasta su cama, tomó su mano, y viendo su rostro adormecido y lleno de pequeños rasguños, una duda se formuló en su mente. Darien tras ella sostenía a una Lita al borde del desvanecimiento de puro agotamiento —Amy y Mina deberían estar de regreso, o por lo menos debieron haberse comunicado. Si eso, o lo que quiera que sea, está atacándonos, ellas deben estar en peligro…—volvió la mirada a su amiga y esposo. Al lado de estos dos, el profesor Tomoe tomaba un trago amargo de saliva. — ¿Dónde están ellas?

Nadie supo responder. Ninguno de los tres frente a ellas tuvo el tiempo de emitir alguna idea probable del paradero de las chicas, pues el piso comenzó a moverse bajo a sus pies de una forma tan intensa que les hacía perder su estabilidad.

Serena debió proteger a Rei cuando una sección del techo se vino encima. Pero el duro golpe de un material pesado sólo la dejó aturdida. Y atrapada entre el cuerpo de Rei y el pedazo de madera y concreto, movió su cabeza para ver cómo estaban los demás.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?... —La figura de un joven, estilizado, hermoso, pero con rostro algo hostil, se encontraba mirando con desdén a dos de los tres cuerpos regados por el suelo. Él le dirigió la vista de manera inmediata— ¿Estás bien? —la voz apenas le salía, de hecho hubiese preferido no seguir hablando, sólo que el deseo de asegurarse que ése lindo muchachito efectivamente estuviese ileso podía más.

— ¿Vale la pena?

— ¿Valer la pena?... ¿De qué hablas? —No entendía a qué se refería, ni mucho menos podía entender porque la miraba con tanto odio contenido. Si hubiese sido más perceptiva, Serena habría caído en cuenta que era su acto, y a no ella, a quién ése muchacho despreciaba.

—Eres como un bebé—y acercándose, Athos le quitó a Serena todo el peso de encima. La notó mal herida; su ropa rasgada y la piel ensangrentada en demasía, le daban a entender que las heridas iban más allá de lo superficial — ¿Cuál es la ganancia de maltratar tu cuerpo a cambio de proteger el de ellos? Mira cómo estás, ni siquiera puedes levantarte.

—No, no puedo levantarme con facilidad…—Serena respondió en una voz muy leve y llena de dolor—pero puedo hacerlo, puedo levantarme con la mera satisfacción de saber que ella está bien.

— ¡Basura! —la cogió del brazo, obligándola a la levantarse; luego, le sacudió la ropa y la miró de arriba abajo mientras caminaba alrededor de ella. Un golpe emocional le provocó un fuerte estremecimiento. De alguna forma, esa mujer frente a él se le hacía muy familiar —.No sé de dónde te recuerdo. Pero te he visto antes. —dijo.

—Tal vez en la calle. Solía salir muy seguido —respondió Serena, tiesa por el dolor que le recorría la espalda. Temía haberse roto un par de costillas.

—Mmm…No lo sé —se plantó frente a ella, y sin pretender, soltó un profundo suspiro al perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos—Me incitas a tener piedad. De alguna forma tú me desequilibras, y no me gusta. No soporto esto, y quisiera deshacerme de ti ahora, pero no puedo.

—No lo hacer porque no eres malo. Bueno, no me pareces una mala persona.

—Te guías por las apariencias—sonrió malévolamente—Yo no soy una persona buena…

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de una forma desorbitada. Pudo recordarla.

Su olor…esa esencia que llevó siempre en su memoria inundaba por completo sus sentidos, ahora le devolvía el resto de sus recuerdos, como una avalancha avasalladora difícil de aguantar. De pronto sentía un líquido escurrir de sus fosas nasales, y tras palpar con sus dedos y ver éstos impregnados en un color rojo oscuro, probó una vez más el horror de sentirse humano.

Despreciaba saber que al final de todo seguía siendo humano.

—Nunca podré deshacerme de la humanidad que me diste—dijo a Serena quien se sostenía de pie a duras penas —.Nunca, a su vez, podré deshacerme de lazo que tenemos…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Es lógico que no sepas de qué hablo—una vez más caminaba alrededor de ella, lentamente, analizando su expresión confundida. Ella necesitaba una explicación y él se la iba a dar—. Sé que lo que voy a decirte te perturbará bastante, tal vez hasta te haga llorar, pero debes ser informada, lo mereces a cambio del favor que me hiciste…

— ¿Qué favor? —por más que hurgaba en sus memorias, era incapaz de extraer de allí algún recuerdo de ese chico o haberle hecho algún favor.

_—Me devolviste a éste mundo, o mejor dicho, me trajiste a éste a mundo—_con su dedo apuntó a su vientre_—__fue aquí. Sí, aquí es donde mi deseo milenario se hizo realidad—_la miró a los ojos una vez más, topándose con un profundo impacto. Tal vez ella ya tenía total certeza de lo que hablaba, tal vez no._ —Sí, princesa, tú me trajiste al mundo…tú me diste éste nombre…tú eres mi madre…_

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Ha pasado el tiempo desde la última actualización, ojalá se acuerden de qué iba ésta historia. Esta historia se termina al precio que sea, eso debe quedar claro, aunque ni yo misma puedo saber cuando será.


	20. Capítulo 19

__

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en este fic son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y yo sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**"Castillo de Naipes"**

Historia basada en** Sailor Moon**

Por

**Mihll**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

**.**

**.**

El mundo que conocía comenzaba a desmoronarse mientras su razón se perdía. Sin saber cómo, sus pasos la habían conducido a un parque, y ahora se encontraba surcando líneas en la arena de un cajón donde jugaban los niños que dormían en las tinieblas. Su lastimero tarareo de una canción de cuna era el índice de su pena. El temblor de su cuerpo, daba cuenta que estaba sufriendo las inclemencia del frío intenso que comenzaba a apoderarse del medio.

Sí, él era su hijo, pero por alguna razón a su vez no lo era. Alguien tuvo que maldecir su descendencia, de otra forma no se explicaba que un hijo suyo pudiera generar tanta maldad… ¿Que la raza humana no tenía derecho a vivir?...

¿Desde cuándo alguien tomaba el absoluto poder divino para decidir quién moría y quién no?

Él último garabato quedó a medias cuando ésa pregunta se cruzó por su mente. En ése mismo instante hubiese levantado la cabeza y mirado en rededor, pero tenía miedo, terror de ver a las personas regadas por el piso como si fuesen hojas secas en otoño; sí, como hojas que se las lleva el viento y cuyo único destino es podrirse.

—_Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero dentro de todas las personas que castigaste hay quienes son completamente inocentes; gente que vale la pena en realidad, por sus puros sentimientos y buenos actos._

Parecía que simplemente había hablado al viento, pero no se equivocó al imaginar que Athos estaba tras ella, que la había seguido tras abandonar la casa en una rápida carrera que osó dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, a él, que tantas cosas tenía que decir.

—_La maldad está en la naturaleza de las personas. Debí comprender eso la primera vez, cuando quise jugar el papel que estás jugando justo ahora al tratar de defenderlos._

Serena se puso en pie con mucha dificultad y se volvió hacia el muchacho._ —Creí en tu palabra cuando me dijiste que eres mi hijo—_murmuró _—. Aún creo que lo eres…_

—_Aunque no entiendas mucho de lo que está pasando, ¿verdad? —_Serena asintió._ —Pues no sé si decirte o no. En poco tiempo dormirás como los demás y no le encuentro mucho sentido a tener que darte explicaciones. Tampoco quiero dártelas._

—_Pero las merezco. ¡Tú dijiste que debía ser informada a cambio del favor de darte la vida! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?_

Athos sonrió.

—_Me gusta la energía que demuestras. Ojalá fueses del todo mi madre._

— _¿Del todo? —_Serena no estaba entendiendo mucho_— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

—_Qué quiero decir…—_respiró profundo. Sus sentidos se habían alertado; en poco tiempo ya no estarían solos. Podía sentir la presencia de tres personas, los que habían resistido- de una manera extraña-a la explosión de poder que hizo dormir a la humanidad._ —Digamos que no sabría decirte qué eres exactamente, olvidé la palabra o simplemente nunca la conocí._

— _¿Cómo? —_El muchacho realmente la estaba dejando intrigada.

—_Sailor Moon, como verás, mi rápido desarrollo me impidió educarme completamente en éste mundo tan actual—_decidido, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella e intentó poner la palma de su mano derecha en su frente. Serena reaccionó, apartándose_. — ¿Entonces no quieres saber realmente? Tan sólo iba a ilustrarte. Compartir contigo algunos de mis recuerdos…—_ En su interior, deseaba que ella accediera con prontitud. El tiempo se acababa. Quienes se aproximaban buscándolos, o más bien, buscando a Serena, era fuertes, y si habían resistido a su poder, demostraban que eran mucho más de lo que esperaba, y él estaba débil como para enfrentarlos a todos._ — ¡Vamos! Deja que te muestre._

—_No quiero. —_de reojo había visto a los demás acercándose a paso rápido. Habían resistido, y eso le daba un poco más de esperanza.

— _¿No? —_prefirió relajarse un poco, dar un paso atrás y quedar de frente a los que se aproximaban_— ¡Qué tontos! Saben bien lo que sucederá si osan atacarme. La otra fue estúpida desperdiciar la conciencia que no le fue arrebatada._

— _¿Otra? —_Serena preguntó.

—_Lita—_Darien respondió_—.Ella, ella…_

Pero calló al ver cómo Athos se acercó a Serena ante la distracción de ésta. Atacó.

_o0o0o_

El mundo que conocía se transformó en algo distinto; un paraje oscuro, frío y siniestro. Ya no estaban en el parque. Darien, Haruka y Mitchiru se quedaron atrás.

El aire que parecía entrar a sus pulmones transportaba emociones, como el odio y la ira, y la hacían sufrir, sentir un dolor tan inmenso que su pecho amenazaba con partirse en dos.

Tenía profundas ganas de llorar, pero no podía.

Se asfixiaba.

— _¿Esto es el infierno? —_preguntó.

—_No. Éste fue mi mundo. Es donde estuve atrapado por más tiempo del que cualquiera puede soportar, y es que más de un milenio es demasiado tiempo para cualquiera._

—_Es horrible —_Serena susurró realmente apenada. Si ella ya estaba torturada en tan sólo minuto, no podía imaginar lo que pudo sufrir él.

—_Sí. Lo es._

Serena respiró hondo y comenzó a andar, directo hacia el lugar que señaló Athos, una fuente de luz ubicada a varios metros más adelante. Ahora que la neblina gris y espesa se había levantado, podía ver qué había bajo sus pies, pero en realidad, hubiese deseado continuar a tientas para no ver a los gusanos que se extendían en el piso como una alfombra oscura y viscosa que lo cubrían todo. Tuvo que guardarse las expresiones de asco y continuar con el silencio que sólo era roto de vez en cuando por los truenos que parecían explotar al lado de su oído. Al llegar a destino comprobó que la fuente de luz la constituía un cristal, una piedra como la que ella guardó celosamente.

—_Eso es mío. —_Si querer las palabras escaparon de su boca, provocando al muchacho que esbozó una sonrisa.

—_No. Tú sólo la estabas guardando._

— _¿Cómo es que vino hasta acá?_

—_Por si no te das cuenta, esto es una ilusión._

—_Pero parece tan real._

—_Tú lo has dicho, parece. —_Athos aclaró secamente._ — La realidad es muy diferente. Todo lo que sentimos ahora, es tan sólo una milésima parte de lo que en verdad se siente._

—_Imposible._

—_No. —_Y con su mano, tentó la piedra que le devolvió una proyección. Serena se vió a sí misma batallando con… ¿Sailor Galaxia?

Miró al muchacho exigiendo una explicación.

—_Te he estado observando desde siempre, te creía mi única esperanza y por suerte no me equivoqué. —_No estaba ansioso por hablar, simplemente estaba notando que su agotamiento avanzaba a pasos agigantados y poco tiempo más saldrían de la ilusión._ —Esa batalla que estás viendo, es la tuya, es la que abrió un portal entre dos mundos y me permitió escapar. Tanto poder detonado entre las dos Sailor más poderosas provocó una brecha por la que yo me colé hasta llegar a tu matriz, la que consideré más apta, ya que con Galaxia el poder se hubiese agotado demasiado pronto y ambos hubiésemos perecido antes de tiempo…_

—_Espera ahí…—_Esto ya era demasiado para ella.

—_En palabras simples—_Athos quiso aclarar_—Elegí tu vientre por tu poder y el de la persona que estaba a tu lado, porque la combinación de ambos permitiría que mi cuerpo se desarrollara sin consumirte por completo hasta la muerte…_

—_¿Necesitabas de Darien y de mí?_

—_Correcto. Los necesitaba uno al lado del otro, o tú morirías durante la gestación llevándome conmigo._

—_Está bien. _

Serena le dio la espalda a Athos para poder desenredar el lío que tenía en su cabeza. Sacando cuentas llegó a entender que ella solo fue una especie de vientre cuna para un feto que necesitaba un poder enorme para poder desarrollarse, y eso dejaba las cosas en…

— _¡No tienes padre! —_señaló volviéndose.

—_Por supuesto que no. Ya te expliqué._

_Ella sonrió. Muy a pesar de todo, sonrió, porque esta revelación cambiaba todas las cosas._

—_Tampoco soy tu madre. Ya me estaba preocupando porque pensé que había engendrado un ser perverso. —_tan feliz estaba que no caía en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

— _¡No soy un ser perverso! —_Athos aclaró colérico_—No quise volver al mundo para destruir. Jamás fue mi intensión hacer esto que hice. Me provocaron. Las personas me obligaron a tomar la decisión que tomé. Ellos mataron todo lo bueno que quedaba en mí e hicieron que me arrepintiera de todo lo que hice en el pasado para pudieran vivir. _

—_Siempre existe una salida._

— _¡Ilusa! Eso es una tontería. No podemos desprender a las personas de su naturaleza destructiva, no se puede, su maldad me ha sobrepasado, me ha convertido en lo que nunca quise ser. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás._

—_Pero…_

—_Saldremos de aquí, y para entonces todo el poder del cristal milenario se restaurará. Ni siquiera tu cristal podrá contra él. Porque debes saber, que dicho cristal es la madre de tu cristal. Yo soy el origen de todo, y todo el poder repartido entre las Sailor del universo fue una vez un único poder, mi poder. Un día, todo el poder volverá a mí, y para ese entonces todos caerán en el sueño profundo que yo les induciré._

— _¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No tienes derecho!_

—_Si puedo._

—_No—_y en un acto desesperado, lo se abrazó a él. Apegó su oído a la zona donde estaba su corazón, pero advirtió que no había latidos dentro de su pecho. Eso la aterrizó. Pero aún ante la desesperanza, ella cría en él. _—Tal vez no te engendré, pero por nueve meses igual formaste parte de mí. Te alimentaste de lo que yo me alimentaba. Probaste mi sangre. Sabes del amor que soy capaz de profesar… Yo te acogí en mis brazos cuando volviste al mundo, y todo eso es suficiente para mí, para creerme tu madre…_

—_Eso ya no importa. —_por fin se apartó, porque ya se estaba sintiendo traicionado por sentimientos que evitaron apartarla en primera instancia.

—_Perdónanos. —_Dijo Serena en una súplica. Él sólo le dio la espalda._ — ¡Perdónanos! —_ésta vez gritó.

Y así como la luz del cristal se apagó, la ilusión llegó a su fin.

_o0o0o_

De regreso en la realidad, Serena se alegró de caer en brazos de Darien tras sentir que le faltaban fuerzas en las piernas. Él, una vez más, estaba para recibirla y darle la protección que necesitaba.

—_Ya te dije, no puedo perdonarlos._

Aún en brazos de Darien, Serena oyó la voz de Athos a sus espaldas.

—_Sí puedes—_Dijo Serena. Estaba agotada al punto de sentir sus párpados demasiados pesados; oía más voces a su alrededor, pero no entendía una palabra. Se iba a dormir, inevitablemente lo haría, y si ésta era la última oportunidad que tenía para hablar con él, la utilizaría bien._ —Antes de que vayas a destruirnos por completo, piensa en lo solo que te sentirás una vez más, porque al condenarnos, te condenas a ti mismo a vivir más de eso de lo que tanto quisiste escapar…sólo…piénsa…lo…_

Lo último que vio, aunque difusamente, fue el rostro preocupado de un Darien que le gritaba para mantenerla despierta.

o0o0o

Despertó completamente desorientada, sin saber donde estaba. Apenas recordaba lo último que vivió o dijo.

Mitchiru se inclinó ante ella para cambiar la gasa húmeda sobre su frente.

— _¿Cómo te sientes? —_La elegante joven preguntó con voz suave.

—_Como si me hubiesen succionado todas mis energías._

—_Literalmente así fue. —_Haruka aclaró, recibiendo la atención de Serena, quien la miró de reojo._ —Debes saber que dormiste dos días._

— _¿Dos días? —_El espanto hizo que se sentara bruscamente.

—_Sí, dos días —_Mitchiru respondió, obligándola a volver a su posición anterior, sobre el sillón _—.Quédate recostada. Aún estás muy débil._

—_Pero yo quiero…—_insistió, aunque la mano de Mitchiru sobre su pecho era fuerte.

—_Quédate quieta. —_dijo ésta.

—_Déjala. De todas formas se levantará y saldrá corriendo. —_Haruka sentía que debía hablar, no se podía ocultar la noticia, ella se daría cuenta de todas formas. _— Darien ha caído. Quiso enfrentarlo cuando tú te dormiste, pero..._

—_Corrió el destino que todos han corrido. —_Serena se oyó ausente_—Era de esperarse. Dijo que no nos perdonaría…_

—_Te oyes rendida. —_murmuró Mitchiru.

— _¿Y cómo quieres que me oiga? Esto es el fin…_

El sonido de una fuerte cachetada se oyó en el lugar. Haruka no soportaba esa resignación._ —A ver si te atreves a repetir eso. —_dijo, ante la mirada de reproche de Mitchiru.

—_Podría decirlo si quisiera. —_Dio la impresión de que no le dolía la cara, pero cualquier dolor físico era infinitamente inferior al dolor de saber perdido a Darien. Se puso en pie como pudo. Miró primero a Haruka, luego a Mitchiru. _—Esto ya es personal. No quiero que intervengan._

—_Nuestra labor es protegerte, así nos cueste la vida. —_recordó Mitchiru.

—_Se quedan aquí. Soy la única que puede convencerlo de desistir. El lazo que nos une hará que tenga oídos para mis palabras.—_caminó hacia la puerta.

— _¿Qué lazo? _

— _¿De qué hablas?_

Serena se volvió a mirarlas.

—_Él es Athos, el bebé que di a luz..._

_

* * *

_

**_Notas Finales:_**

** ¿Alguien me entendió?...**

** Ya queda poco para el final que espero tener pronto. Hasta entonces.**

**¡Gracias por Leerme!**


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en este fic son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y yo sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**"Castillo de Naipes"**_

_Historia basada en** Sailor Moon**_

_Por_

_**Mihll**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

La persona más buena del mundo había caído en las tinieblas en su lugar y no se lo perdonaba. Sin lugar a dudas, pensaba que el momento que vivía, era el instante perfecto para tener una máquina del tiempo que la transportara al pasado con el fin de cambiar el curso de la triste historia que la humanidad estaba viviendo. Pero esa máquina no existía, y el único método disponible sólo podía ser utilizado por Setsuna.

"_Qué terrible destino padeció Athos en el pasado"_ Pensó en algún momento, sintiendo lástima por él en vez de rencor por lo que le hizo a Darien y a los demás. Pero así era Serena Tsukino; una persona que a pesar de sus errores no podía albergar malos sentimientos en su corazón. "_Ojalá pudiera convencerle de que aún ahora hay esperanzas…pero…"_

De pronto había detenido su andar tras divisar a alguien a muy corta distancia. Si sus ojos no la engañaban, se trataba de mismísima Setsuna, o más bien, la proyección de ésta. Supuso que existía una fuerte razón para que ella utilizara aquél recurso, y quiso saber.

Se acercó sin dudar.

—_A pesar de que pudieras estar pensando, tengo muy poco tiempo —_dijo la figura casi fantasmal de una de sus amigas_ —.Debes saber algo importante, algo que aún en el sueño eterno me mantenía intranquila. Debo pedirte perdón…_

—_¿Perdón por qué? —_No estaba entendiendo. Cuando la vio había esperado un consejo o una advertencia, no esto. — ¿De qué hablas?

—_No supe protegerte, ni supe proteger la tierra que tanto amamos. Pero su sombra apareció poderosa y en poco tiempo confundió nuestras mentes, logrando que nuestras vidas comenzaran a llenarse de sombras, y como marionetas comenzamos a cumplir las órdenes que nos daba…_

—_Aún no entiendo. —_Serena dijo interrumpiendo.

—_Hablo de Athos._

— _¿Ya lo conocías? —_Serena preguntó. La proyección de Setsuna asintió con la cabeza_ — .Entonces dime._

—_Él me hizo hacer cosas en contra de mi voluntad, de la misma forma como lo hizo con Luna, Artemis, y Hotaru…_

— _¿Ellos? —_Su voz se oyó impactada.

—_Así es…teníamos la misión de impedir que tú y Darien se distanciaran; él los necesitaba juntos, necesitaba de sus poderes que alimentarían su cuerpo en formación dentro de tu vientre…_

— _¡Ja! Esa es una historia que ya conozco —_dijo un poco hastiada_ —.Pero continúa._

—_No hay más que decir; cumplimos con nuestra misión y nos puso a dormir. Aunque puedo decir que ni todo el poder que tenía pudo impedir que me proyectara a través del tiempo para poder estar hablando contigo, porque mi imperiosa necesidad de solicitar tu perdón es más fuerte._

—_No hay qué perdonar, pues no eres culpable de nada._

—_Soy culpable._

—_No insistas, Setsuna._

—_Lo siento._

Una traicionera lágrima escapó de los ojos de Serena.

— _¿Sabes? Al precio que sea voy a convencerlo de revertir esta situación…Quiero a Darien de vuelta. Ojalá hubiese tenido tiempo para decirle que mi traición no tuvo frutos, sé que eso le habría alegrado. _

—_Él supo la verdad a través de mis labios._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Fue lo último que alcancé a decir. Él debía saberlo._

— _¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijo? —_Serena se sentía algo dolida y lo manifestó en su tono de voz.

—_Habrá tenido sus razones. —_se acercó a Serena lo más que pudo—._Mantén siempre firme la esperanza. No desistas por nada del mundo porque muchos dependen de ti, princesa._

—_Darien sí me perdonó—_dijo en voz baja, mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo de alegría_—, por eso sé que soy capaz de cualquier cosa._

—_Confío en ti, Serena Tsukino…_

La voz se perdió en el aire mientras la imagen se desvanecía por completo. Serena se encontró sola una vez más, pero llena de energías.

Evidentemente, había llegado el tiempo de las revelaciones. Ahora podía entender la terquedad de su peluda amiga, su insistencia en ocultarle el gran secreto de su embarazo a su padre, ya que Luna sabía que si él llegaba a enterarse, no habría dudado en separarla de Darien y el desastre se habría desatado.

—_Luna, Artemis, Setsuna y Hotaru…—_Serena dio un profundo suspiro_—ahora entiendo porqué a veces se comportaban de una forma extraña…_

Si bien Athos le había advertido, se resistía a creer que Cristal de Plata era un artefacto inútil al que no debía aferrarse. Por el contrario, más que nunca confiaba en su poder.

Miró un instante su joya; luego se transformó.

o0o0o

Mitchiru creía que se habían equivocado rotundamente al apartar a Serena de sus planes. Pero su labor principal era protegerla a toda costa.

— _¿Lista?_

En su fuero interno esperaba una respuesta negativa para poder tener una excusa con que retrasar algo que se veía inevitable; una de las dos iba a morir, y si podía contar con un poco más de tiempo, aunque fueran escasos minutos, aprovecharía para estar con ella, Haruka. Pero la respuesta fue contraria a lo que esperaba.

—_Sabes que siempre lo estoy._

—_Lamentablemente sí —_como pudo, repelió sus ganas de echar fuera un suspiro y fijó su vista al frente_ —.Por la señorita Tsukino._

Frente a ellas estaba la imagen viva del mal, con rostro ausente, frío, pero irremediablemente infantil.

¿Hijo de Serena?...No. No podía ser. Ahora que le veían con algo de detenimiento no encontraban ninguna relación de parentesco en el aspecto físico, entonces no podían comprender la situación y Serena no había sido del todo clara. Pero intuían la verdad, en cierta forma.

—_No dejes que su cara de ángel te distraiga. —_Harukadijo, como última advertencia.

Un segundo después, Mitchiru arremetía contra el poder de Athos.

o0o0o

Avanzó a paso veloz, pero al llegar al punto de encuentro se arrepintió profundamente de no haber corrido, porque de eso dependía la vida de una de sus amigas cuyo cuello se encontraba fuertemente aprisionado por la poderosa mano de Athos. Haruka no se veía por ninguna parte.

Ciertamente algo grande había sucedido allí y ella llegaba tarde. Y si darse cuenta de su negligencia dolía, dolía más aún ver los ojos de la mujer que la miró de reojo gracias a que rescataba, quizás, los últimos vestigios de fuerzas de su interior. Sí, Michiru la miraba suplicando algo con sus ojos acuosos y enrojecidos y ella, Serena, no adivinaba sus deseos.

— _¡Debiste quedarte inmersa en el sueño!—_Athos rugió sin lograr intimidar a la rubia que se erguía tiesa en rabia e impotencia. Nunca había sido su intensión lastimarla, pero ella era tan terca, tan irremediable estúpida a su entender, que quizás no le quedaba otra salida _— ¡Vete! —_Si no se marchaba, iba a actuar.

— _¿De qué me sirve seguir viviendo si no están los que amo?_

Athos concluyó que no se iría y, fastidiado, arrojó lejos el maltrecho cuerpo de Mitchiru.

—_De verdad no quiero hacerlo, pero me estás obligando._

—_Si de matarme hablas, hazlo; mátame y acaba de una vez con el tormento de saber que tengo un hijo con el alma maligna._

— _¡No soy tu hijo!_

—_Lo eres. Te traje al mundo cobijándote en mi vientre, y el que a pesar de todas las cosas yo te quiera, me da el derecho de llamarme tu madre._

—_Serena Tsukino…siempre pensando en cosas tan ridículas como la amistad, el amor y todas esas tonterías de los débiles._

—_Débil es aquél carente de sentimientos y gente que lo quiera, porque cuando todo su pequeño imperio solitario se derrumba, nadie, absolutamente nadie llega a socorrerlo para ser la mano amiga que le dé fuerzas para levantarse —_Vio duda en la mirada del muchacho_ —¿Qué será de ti cuando hayas acabado con todas las personas de éste mundo? ¿Podrás contigo mismo sabiendo que tú única compañía es la amargura?_

—_No necesito a nadie. —_Athos quiso defenderse, pero su voz no tenía la fuerza de convencimiento, y Serena se dio cuenta que comenzaba a doblegar a su rival.

—_Lo dices porque aún no comprendes lo que es estar solo, muy a pesar de que te pasaste siglos en ese estado —_Dio un paso adelante_—.Sabes que no entiendes lo que es estar realmente solo, porque todo ese tiempo mantuviste firme la esperanza, que fue tu compañía, la razón de seguir adelante hasta completar tu sueño de volver._

— _¡Pero ese sueño no fue sueño sino pesadilla! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —_Athos respondió encolerizado.

—_Vivo en este mundo y a pesar de todo jamás he pensado que es una pesadilla —_Otro paso más_—.Si tan solo quisieras darme una oportunidad…_

Athos sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla con aquella parte en él que quería escuchar a Serena; se esforzaba en parecer tan tranquilo como cuando estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Qué podía hacer para que se callara?...Matarla no era una opción porque no quería, ni podía.

—_Voy a decirlo por última vez: no te necesito. Y no avances un paso más._

—_No eres capaz de hacerme daño. Lo veo en tus ojos…—_tenía que insistir, aprovechar la preciosa instancia de verle perturbado.

—_Quizás tengas razón—_Athos respondió, e hizo una señal en dirección a Mitchiru_—. Ella no es tú, y no sabes las ideas que me provocas a cada paso que das._

El siguiente paso de Serena no se concretó.

—_Solos tú y yo, ¿acaso no es posible?_

— _¡No te atrevas! _

La voz de Haruka se oía quebrada. Serena la miró impactándose de las condiciones en que se mantenía en pie; pero ni siquiera la horrible paliza que su cuerpo soportó iba a detener su espíritu de guerrera.

—_Debiste aprovechar la oportunidad para huir_—Athos asestó viéndola fríamente.

—_Ya sabes que no soy cobarde._

—_Lo eres. Lo demuestras al temer de una lucha entre ella y yo, a solas._

A pesar de todo, Haruka aún podía sonreír.

—_Te hablaba a ti, cabeza de Bombón —_aclaró dirigiéndole una mirada_—¿Verdad que me harás caso y te marcharás ahora mismo?_

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—_Es irremediablemente testaruda._

—_Y tú irremediablemente confiado—_Michiru dijo al oído de él, mientras le sostenía por detrás en un intento de inmovilizarlo_—. Distracción. Tenías que pensar que me tenías acabada._

Pero Athos ni siquiera se movía, y Serena notaba que algo no andaba bien al advertir mucha confianza en él. Iba a abrir la boca, pero una ráfaga de energía la lanzó lejos, aturdiéndola.

— _¿Y eso? ¿Acaso es para salvarla? —_él preguntó.

La única respuesta un ataque que, despiadada y desafortunadamente, dio contra Mitchiru. Haruka no lo creía, pero Athos se había desvanecido ante sus ojos dejando a su compañera expuesta al máximo de su poder.

—_Eres idiota—_Serena decía, incorporándose. Un hilillo de sangre brotaba desde la comisura de sus labios.

— _¿Dónde se fue? —_la inmóvilHaruka simplemente preguntó, incrédula, furiosa, dolida por tumbar a Mitchiru.

— _¿Dónde estás tú? —_La voz de él resonaba en su oído, como si el susurro brotara desde el interior mismo de su cabeza_—, o más bien, ¿dónde crees que estás?_

—_Dónde…_

—_Estás pisando la línea que te separa del tormento eterno—_Athos respondió_—. Sí, ahí exactamente estás…_

—_No lo escuches—_la voz de Serena expresaba desesperación.

—_No quiero, pero no puedo evitarlo…—_seguía sin poder moverse, y no sabía por qué si nada parecía retenerla.

Athos dio un paso adelante y la enfrentó. Su sonrisa demostraba la confianza que adquirida gracias a su error.

—_Elige, Serena Tsukino…—_la miró de reojo_—ella o la que está tirada a mis espaldas._

Serena estabilizó su equilibrio mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su cara.

—_Las quiero a ambas, ellas a cambio de mi vida.  
_

Athos se enfureció, empujando a Haruka se plantó delante de Serena.

—_Sólo dos, Serena Tsukino—_aclaró duramente_—. Mi bondad no alcanza para más que dos. Tú eliges…_

—_No puedo elegir…_

—_Pues ambas morirán, pero tú vivirás con el cargo de conciencia._

—_Sálvala a ella…salva a Haruka…—_la agonizante Mitchiru balbuceó.

Y Serena viró la vista hacia la mencionada; luego miró a Mitchiru. Viendo los ojos de Athos supo que debía elegir, no con la cual tenía mayor afinidad, sino con quien podría tener esperanza de planear algo y volver a intentar. Haruka resultaba ser más fuerte.

Bajó la mirada y susurró.

—_Haruka...es a ella a quien elijo._

Mitchiru sonrió, esperando su final…

* * *

**Fin Capítulo 20**

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Me ha costado mucho retomar mis historias, pero es mejor avanza lento que estar estancada. Sólo me quedan dos capítulos de similar extensión. Espero nos volvamos a leer pronto.

¡Gracias por leer!


	22. Capítulo Final

_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en este fic son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y yo sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**"Castillo de Naipes"**_

_Historia basada en** Sailor Moon**_

_Por_

_**Mihll**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo Final**_

.

.

Athos había sido en extremo piadoso, pero dicha piedad alcanzaba sólo para dos; un hombre y una mujer que tendrían sobre sus cabezas la misión de encargarse del resurgimiento de la humanidad.

De modo que la historia volvería a comenzar, pero no comenzaría con ella, Serena.

—_Entonces vas a luchar—_Haruka murmuró, asumiendo que en la decisión de la princesa no había vuelta atrás. No le gustaba la idea de ser ella la mujer escogida para ser la compañera de Darien si las cosas se presentaban adversas.

Miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de Serena mientras miraba el rostro adormecido del hombre que amaba. Con cada caricia que le daba sentía que el valor para apartarse iba perdiendo fuerza.

—_Si Athos gana, dile a Darien que lo amo con toda mi alma…_

— _¡Tonta! Vas a volver victoriosa—_sonrió de medio lado_—, tampoco pretendo convertirme en una damita a estas alturas de la vida, en ese caso debiste elegir a Mitchiru._

—_Mitchiru era la ideal, pero hasta entonces él no había pronunciado su gesto de piedad…—_se alejó de la cama y de Darien, plantándose frente a Haruka, sonrió_—.Tal vez aún pueda salvarlo—_desempuñó su mano izquierda, mostrándole un cristal brillante.

Haruka se sorprendió, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando la rubia sacó un segundo cristal de plata, el suyo, de menor brillo que el anterior.

—_Él me lo dio—_aclaró Serena_—, fue cuando te agachaste a ver si Mitchiru aún tenía signos de vida._

—_Pe-pero…—_siempre había estado pendiente de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas cuando quiso socorrer a su compañera y no se dio cuenta de eso.

—_Lo lanzó a mis manos, así de simple—_Serena explicó_—.Sufrió luego de atacar a Mitchiru, se le notaba en el rostro que no quería hacerlo…Él aún conserva bondad dentro de su cuerpo y lucha contra aquél que quiere acabar con los humanos…Quiere enfrentarse a mí, quiere que use la oportunidad para matarlo…_

— _¡No puedes! Viste lo que sucede cuando lo hemos atacado; usa nuestros poderes en nuestra contra para absorber nuestras almas. Si tú lo atacas, vas a ser otro cuerpo más entre tantos que están en las tinieblas._

—_Tal vez podría morir, pero usando su cristal me aseguraré de acabarlo._

— _¿Y realmente puedes? Es tu hijo, ¿no?...Ninguna madre es capaz de atacar y lastimar a su propio hijo._

—_Tengo que poder para que los demás vivan. Uno en vez de millones es mejor que nada._

—_No estoy de acuerdo._

—_No me importa si lo estás o no—_caminó hasta la puerta, tomó el pomo y enfrentó su mirada. No quería volver la vista a Darien o no podría salir del cuarto_—Al final del todo y sin importar quién de los dos gane la batalla, la humanidad tendrá una nueva oportunidad…Cuida bien de Darien…adiós…_

Esta vez sí que dolía dejar el departamento porque quizás ya no habría un regreso, no habría una oportunidad para volver a ver a los dos que dejaba atrás. En su largo caminar hasta el monte Fuji tendría tiempo para recoger el valor que sentía que le faltaba.

Así que su historia de vida podría culminar tras una batalla dolorosa, por lo menos iba al encuentro de su posible destino sabiendo que Darien despertaría de su pesadilla.

Su llegada al pie de la montaña se sintió como si pisara al borde de un vacío. Por unos cuantos minutos volvió la vista atrás, y cerrando sus ojos tras un profundo suspiro retomó su andar hasta llegar a la cima, su destino y se agachó hundiendo sus manos en la tierra con suavidad para tomar un poco de ella que dejó caer lentamente entre sus blanquecinos dedos.

—_Me preguntó qué será de esta tierra en cientos de años más—_murmuró al viento mientras se erguía con la vista dirigida hacia el valle en que se encontraba la ciudad que se veía solitaria, asolada por el silencio…convertida casi en un paraje desértico de metal y concreto—_supongo que ni se asemeja a la tierra que conocí_—ésta vez lo dijo con amargura contenida en la voz.

—Los tiempos, las cosas y los paisajes, cambian—murmuró una voz sobria a sus espaldas.

Serena se volvió, encontrándose con la figura de Athos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Lo suficiente—respondió el.

Los ojos de Serena se fijaron en los de Athos, en su brillo acentuado por una extraña aura blanca que lo envolvía a él. Sonrío feliz por tan hermoso registro de sus ojos azules.

—De acuerdo. —dijo entonces, transformándose una vez más en la celestial Sailor Moon.

Y sus miradas se encontraron, estudiándose; alguien debía dar el primer golpe, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía. Esperar a que su oponente tomara la decisión era aún más agotador.

El tiempo transcurrió, la lentitud con que lo hacía deprimía a Serena, nublaba su decisión. Tragando saliva, ostentó su apreciado báculo anunciándose…Y él,…él sólo se inclinó como un súbdito reverenciando a su rey.

—¿Qué…? —su fortaleza declinó, sus dedos temblaron. Él no la veneraba, definitivamente algo extraordinario sucedía con sus intensiones.

—¿De veras crees en un mundo mejor?...¿De veras crees que un mundo podrido puede erradicar todo lo malo?

—Tengo esperanza. No creo que todos algún día lleguen a ser buenos, pero te he dicho, y repito que hay muchos por los que vale la pena sacrificar todo.

Athos sonrió, elevando su cabeza para mirarla. Ya no era Athos, el cruel, era apenas ese chiquillo que conquistó su alma.

—Dale esperanza a tu mundo, Serena—una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Serena vaciló, bajando la guardia—. No te tardes. Ataca ahora que puedo contenerme…No será por mucho…

—No quiero hacerlo, en verdad no…y estás llorando…

—Lo hago porque al matarme, morirás también,…y no puedo evitarlo…

Y así era: al extinguir la llama de poder en Athos, extinguía también la propia. Todas sus energías, fuerzas, emanaban de él, el primer guardián, el que un día decidió dividir sus poderes para evitar que toda la responsabilidad recayera en una única persona.

—Hazlo.

—No quiero…—pero aún en contra de lo que realmente deseaba, sus brazos se movieron para alzar nuevamente el báculo—, si lo hago, es por los demás…es por Darien, es también porque no puedo soportar la idea de vivir y no poder ver la mirada de Rini…

Todo se iluminó en rededor; luego, los dos cuerpos se desplomaron.

####

Al extinguirse la última gota de aliento de Athos, los despertares se sumaron alrededor de todo el globo. Uno tras otro, las personas fueron incorporándose de sus sueños, absolutamente desorientados, y sin noción alguna del tiempo efectivo que vivieron en tinieblas.

Al abrir sus ojos, Darien tuvo una terrible visión: una Serena inconsciente en los brazos de Haruka.

—Sus signos vitales se pierden. Quise traerla contigo para que se puedan despedir.

Él no pudo reaccionar, ni siquiera para seguir a Urano con la mirada mientras ésta depositaba el cuerpo de Serena sobre la cama, a su lado.

—Es de esperar que todos vuelvan a ver la luz del día—Haruka agregó dando un paso atrás —. Es tiempo Darien. Quizá su chispa de vida no dure mucho.

Darien por fin se movió, acomodándose de rodillas para sostener el cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas estrechándola contra sí, intentando darle el calor que sentía que ella necesitaba, pero aquello sólo sirvió para darse cuenta de lo débil que eran los latidos de su corazón. Su mirada se dirigió en Haruka.

—No está muerta—susurró.

Haruka lo notó bastante perdido y supuso que eso se debía a la desorientación tras un prolongado sueño.

—¿Darien, estás conmigo?

Pero él seguía mirando a través de ella en su intensión de alcanzar la puerta.

—¿Darien?

—Un hospital…necesito salvarla…

Haruka se mordió los labios mientras decidía. Ciertamente Michiru la necesitaba, ella estaba herida, desorientada, y seguramente la buscaba; sin embargo, su deber era aferrarse a la esperanza de Darien. Fue ella quien finalmente tomó a Serena y bajó escalón por escalón hasta el primer piso del edificio, rápidamente siguieron hasta su coche aparcado en frente y tomaron rumbo al hospital. En su camino veían a las personas caminando sin sentido, muchas quizás, no recordaban siquiera sus nombres, pero todas ellas podían seguir sus vidas.

Todo iba a estar bien. Ambos lo sintieron de ese modo.


	23. Epílogo

_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en este fic son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y yo sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**"Castillo de Naipes"**_

_Historia basada en** Sailor Moon**_

_Por_

_**Mihll**_

_**.**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**.**_

_**..  
**_

Un año después…

El mundo tomó su curso normal, pero había un cambio, algo muy sutil y gradual sólo visible a los ojos de las Sailor.

Muchas de ellas se preguntaron alguna vez si serían partícipes del momento en que la tierra sería purificada, muchas de ellas imaginaron como sería,…más de alguna no imaginó que no sucedería en un instante, si no en un tiempo prolongado. Serena había sido muy hábil, derrotando a Athos mientras purificaba a su amada tierra y todo habitante en ella.

Como cada día, Darien acercaba una silla a la cama donde reposaba Serena. Cogía su mano entre las suyas y comenzaba a contarle lo sucedido entre su anterior visita y la actual.

—…eso es todo amor, no hay mucho que contar—decía, finalizando un largo relato que involucraba mucho y que se resumía a grandes rasgos—. Mañana podré venir más descansado…

Le había tocado un turno largo y no había dormido.

—…sí amor, te veré mañana.

Tras depositar un beso en su frente, salió del cuarto y no pudo advertir el instante en que Serena abrió los ojos. Ésta, una rubia bastante pálida, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba entumecido a raíz del tiempo de inmovilidad, movía sus ojos de un lado a otro. Sus ganas de llorar por no poder modular palabras aumentaban conforme su mente comprendía que estaba en un solitario recinto.

La enfermera de turno la encontró y la noticia recorrió todo el lugar. En minutos la habitación se llenó de gente, pero ninguno de ellos reconocido por la chica. Por lo menos, con el paso de tiempo consiguió balbucear algunas palabras. Hasta ese entonces su habitación se había llenado de gente, enfermeras, médicos, asistentes, en cuyo rostro se notaba la satisfacción de verle de nuevo entre ellos.

—Te interesará saber que tus familiares y amigos ya vienen en camino—el médico de turno informó. Ella asintió con un parpadeo —.Ahora descansa jovencita, mientras me encargo de ordenar las cosas…

o0o0o

Una hora había transcurrido. Una hora en que ella oyó a la gente hablar acerca de su penosa estadía en estado inconsciente. Se cansó de tantas palabras que no otorgaban una respuesta a todas las preguntas formuladas en su mente. Quería dormir de nuevo, sentía que el agotamiento la dominaba; sólo el pequeño estímulo provocado por el anuncio de la llegada de su familia y amigos le daban la fuerza para no volver a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo? —No había contado las veces que había preguntado lo mismo, pero tenía que insistir para apurar la visita. La enfermera que la vigilaba en completo silencio, -como todas las veces anteriores-, miró el reloj y volvió a negar— ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

—Tardan porque es preciso.

—Yo solo quiero ver a Darien…—desvió su mirada hacia el techo y se preguntó cuánto había cambiado en un año —, un año, me dormí durante un año…—la enfermera abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero todo quedó en una intensión—, lo sentí como un segundo…

—No sufra señorita. Piense en la oportunidad que la vida le brinda y vez de agobiarse, alégrese, porque volverá con los suyos.

Si bien pareció que esas palabras flotaron en el aire, Serena había asimilado todo, pero solo después de un par de largos minutos esbozó una sonrisa.

—Seré paciente —dijo. La enfermera correspondió con una sonrisa.

Y así pasaron los eternos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió. El doctor le hizo un gesto a la enfermera y ésta se retiró; luego él se perdió de vista, dejando la puerta abierta. Se oyeron voces en el pasillo. Serena reconoció a sus amigas, moría de ganas de levantarse e ir a abrazar a cada uno, no podía esperar que entraran, quizás todas a la vez peleándose para ser la primera en abrazarla. Pero ninguna se asomó, lo lógico era que Darien apareciera primero y así sucedió.

—Darien…—los ojos se Serena se aguaron más de lo que ya estaban.

—Mi amor…esperamos este momento por mucho tiempo.

Él no se había movido de la puerta donde estaba plantado. Ella estiró su mano, invitándolo a acercarse.

—Ven…

—Iría simplemente a abrazarte y darte un beso…No sé cómo exponerte a la realidad, cómo decirte…—Estaba nervioso, angustiado. Serena se preocupó—. Debes conocer a alguien.

— ¿A quién?

—A alguien a quien conoces muy bien—dicho esto, volvió sobre sus pasos y regresó trayendo a una criatura, una pequeña bebé en sus brazos: Rini.

Había sucedió. Había alcanzado el estado de coma estando embarazada y con esfuerzos médicos la bebé había nacido a las 32 semanas de gestación asistida; una bebé sana, hermosa, fruto del amor que Darien y Serena sentía.

Y con el nacimiento de Rini, el tiempo había retomado su curso normal. Tokio de Cristal sería erigida con el pasar del tiempo, cuando todo el poder del cristal de plata se desplegó y produjo enormes cambios en la tierra y en la vida de las personas.

Athos murió, pero quedó en la memoria de las Sailor, en especial de Serena y Darien.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Este es el final. He de reconocer que el paso del tiempo jugó en mi contra y si alguna no me entiende, lo comprendo. Una de mis amigas siempre me dice que escribo raro y es así, creo que en los últimos capítulos se nota demasiado, pero sucede que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para corregir eso. Gracias a todas las que me leyeron. Hasta pronto. Mihll.


End file.
